I'm Officially Yours
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Sekuel dari FF pairing SevMione berjudul Love Game. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Severus-Hermione setahun kemudian?
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : I'm Officially Yours**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Drama – Roman**

**Pairing : Severus-Hermione**

**A/N : Eksperimen lagi. FF yang sekarang ini adalah sekuel dari FF SevMione saya yang berjudul "Love Game" yang sebelumnya juga diposting di FFN. Mohon komentar, kritik, saran, dll, karena jujur saja saya masi hijau dalam FF seperti ini. ;)**

**Chap 1**

**Risau**

Minggu demi minggu, bulan berganti bulan, hingga akhirnya kini sudah setahun lamanya Hermione resmi mendapatkan Severus sebagai pengganti Ron. Selama itu pula ada banyak hal yang membuat Hermione merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di dunia. Ya. Ia beruntung. Tentu saja. Dicintai dan diperlakukan sebagai wanita terhormat oleh pasangannya, wanita mana yang tidak akan iri kepadanya? Setiap hari adalah hari baru untuk Hermione. Hari untuk jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi kepada Severus.

Malam itu pun begitulah yang terjadi. Sekali lagi Hermione dibuat terbang tinggi ke awang-awang, mengecap manisnya cinta dan berkubang dalam indahnya surga dunia yang diciptakan oleh pria yang kini menempati ruang hatinya. Setelah melalui pergulatan yang lumayan panjang bagai sepasang belut kepanasan, keduanya terbaring bersisian di atas ranjang dengan selimut sebagai pelapis tubuh, sama-sama menatap langit malam yang bersih dihiasi bintang bertaburan, sembari mengatur nafas mereka yang masih memburu.

"Aku tak percaya kita melakukan ini di sini, di ruang terbuka," kata Hermione, namun wajahnya berseri. "Ini gila, Sev!"

Severus hanya membalasnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sebagai penggagas ide nekat ini, dia memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan secermat mungkin. Tempat paling sempurna dan romantis yang ia pilih adalah salah satu pulau tak berpenghuni di kepulauan Fiji. Ia perlu mensterilkan pulau berpasir putih itu selama dua-tiga hari, untuk memastikan keamanannya, memasang mantra penolak gangguan dan mantra kamuflase lain untuk tambahan, sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan sebuah candle light dinner yang romantis di tepi pantai sebagai sebuah kejutan untuk Hermione. Seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, semua rencana indahnya berakhir di tempat yang tepat, di atas ranjang beralas sprei satin yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon kelapa dan juga pemandangan khas pantai yang indah. Untuk kali ini, permainan cinta mereka tak hanya diisi oleh desahan-desahan, tapi juga suara debur ombak memecah karang. Sungguh membangkitkan sebuah sensasi tersendiri.

"Gila dan cukup liar," tambah Severus pada akhirnya, saat Hermione berguling ke pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sev…" bisik Hermione mesra di telinga pria itu, sebelum menghadiahinya satu kecupan manis di bibir. Relung hati gadis itu kini diselimuti kehangatan dan kedamaian, seolah ada bagian kosong yang telah diisi-ulang. Perasaan nyaman yang selalu ia rasakan sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, sekaligus membuatnya penasaran pada sosok Severus hingga ia nekat mencarinya dulu.

Alih-alih membalas perkataan Hermione ini, Severus justru menatap kedua mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, namun bias cerah di wajahnya sudah cukup untuk menjawab betapa ia juga mencintai kekasih mudanya ini. Jemari Severus pun tergerak untuk membelai dan menyisir helai-helai rambut Hermione yang tebal bergelombang dan berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. Ia pun menghirup semerbak wangi rambutnya dan mengecup lembut kening gadis itu. Dalam keadaan acak-acakan begini, Hermione pun tetap terlihat cantik dan sangat menggoda. Bulir-bulir keringat di wajah dan tubuhnya membuat gadis itu tampak semakin eksotis. Terutama leher jenjang Hermione yang mengkilap karena keringat, sangat menggemaskan. Pemandangan indah ini membuat mata Severus tak pernah merasa puas meraupnya.

Belaian lembut dan tatapan Severus membuat Hermione tersipu. Binar di sepasang mata kelam pria itu menunjukkan kalau ia begitu terpukau oleh kecantikan Hermione, dan seperti inilah tatapan yang didambakan setiap wanita di dunia, termasuk juga Hermione. Didorong oleh jantungnya yang mulai berdebar tak karuan, Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Severus dan menyentuhkan bibir bagian atasnya ke bibir bagian bawah pria itu sambil mendesah menggoda. Ia ingin sekali lagi mengeksplorasi kenikmatan yang bisa direguknya dari bibir tipis itu. Kenikmatan bibir Severus telah membuatnya kecanduan.

Severus yang menyadari apa kemauan kekasihnya pun sedikit membuka mulutnya, menyambut sentuhan-sentuhan ujung lidah Hermione yang menggelitik. Ujung lidah Hermione melata perlahan, menjamah bibir Severus, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke rongga mulut pria itu untuk menjelajah lebih ke dalam sesuka hatinya. Tak mau diam saja, lidah Severus pun ikut berputar bersama lidah Hermione, bersatu untuk sebuah kolaborasi memabukkan.

"Kau masih mau lagi?" tanya Severus, sesaat setelah Hermione menarik lidahnya dari dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah loyo?" goda Hermione, kedua pipinya merona. Meski mereka sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, Hermione masih malu-malu kucing di hadapan Severus. Ia tak tahu kalau Severus justru dibuat gemas dengan sikapnya ini.

Tantangan ini segera diladeni Severus dengan membalik tubuh polos Hermione dan menindihnya agar tidak berkutik. Gadis itu pun hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat saat Severus mulai menciumi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut diselingi hisapan panas di beberapa bagian. Dimulai dari bibir atas, bibir bawah, leher, belakang telinga, dada dan perut, daerah di antara perut dan kewanitaan, selangkangan, betis, paha, kaki, dan yang terakhir sekaligus santapan paling lezat, daerah kewanitaan kekasihnya itu. Untuk malam ini, tubuh Hermione seolah menjelma menjadi lembah, gunung, laut, dan dataran yang mempesona, sedangkan Severus adalah pengembaranya yang beruntung.

Serangan gencar yang dilancarkan Severus ini membuat Hermione hampir gila. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu pun menyiratkan kalau ia menginginkan lebih. Daya magnet dalam dirinya menarik bibir Severus untuk terus dan terus menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru, menebarkan kenikmatan sensual yang membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar, tenggelam dalam lautan gairah, dan berulang kali mendesah saat bibir itu singgah di tempat-tempat sensitif.

Organ intim Hermione sudah kembali basah saat Severus menempelkan hidungnya di sana untuk menghirup wanginya. Tapi penelusuran bibir Severus terhenti sampai di sini. Itu karena ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencium bibir manis Hermione yang tengah sibuk melantunkan erangan-erangan eksotis. Ia membungkam mulut Hermione, membuat desahan-desahan itu berubah menjadi bunyi kecipak dari sepasang bibir yang menyatu.

Sesaat kemudian Severus menjauhkan bibirnya dan mengajarkan teknik berciuman baru kepada kekasihnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada ujung rahang Hermione, sebelum kemudian menggesekkan bibirnya menyebrang ke sisi rahang satunya sambil membalas erangan Hermione. Tujuan bibir Severus adalah telinga Hermione, di mana lidah pria itu bermain-main di atas lubangnya, sekaligus membuat gadis tercintanya semakin terlarut dalam skenario yang ia bawakan. Sementara jemari Severus asyik berselancar menelusuri tubuh mulus Hermione yang menggeliat liar dalam rengkuhannya, membelai dan merangsangnya tanpa terputus.

"Ampuuun…" desis Hermione kewalahan, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi rona merah karena terbakar api nafsu.

Seolah menuruti permohonan terselubung Hermione, Severus menghentikan serangan gerilyanya. Meski sudah demikian terbakar, ia tak ingin terlalu egois dan mendominasi. Lagipula ia sudah berhasil membuat Hermione terangsang berat. Tak perlu tunggu waktu lama untuk menunggu gadis tercintanya itu berbalik menyerbunya. Maka dari itu, Severus melonggarkan tekanannya, membiarkan Hermione mendorongnya hingga posisi mereka berubah, Hermione yang kini di atas tubuhnya.

"Tunjukkan semua yang kau bisa," tantang Severus, sedikit mencibir. Yeah, dia masih merasa jauh lebih hebat dari kekasihnya itu.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya. Sikap Severus yang jantan membuat dadanya bergetar, menyadari kalau ia semakin jatuh hati pada pria yang sedang ditungganginya itu. Maka Hermione pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bagian yang dianggapnya paling menggiurkan dari Severus, dadanya yang bidang, untuk menggigit dada itu lembut disertai kecupan-kecupan panas. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisap beberapa titik tertentu di sana, dan sebagai balasannya, lenguhan dan geliatan Severus membuatnya bangga akan kemampuannya. Maka gigitan itu semakin turun ke perut Severus yang rata dan turun terus, sampai akhirnya mencapai bagian kejantanan yang selalu dibanggakan Severus.

"Jangan, Hermione. Kumohon," tolak Severus sopan ketika Hermione hendak melanjutkan jilatan dan hisapan mautnya di bagian itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione bingung. Mau tak mau, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku hanya tak mau melihat wajah cantikmu terbenam di antara selangkanganku. Percayalah. Aku tak rela melihatmu melakukannya."

"Oh baiklah…" balas Hermione. Bibirnya merayapi perut dan dada Severus untuk kembali ke atas, dan menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya tersebut. Pada awalnya ia mengira semua pria pasti senang kalau bagian pribadinya dipermainkan, tapi ia salah. Pria yang satu ini lain daripada yang lain. "Tapi kau curang, Sev."

"Biar saja. Benda yang satu itu hanya punya satu tujuan di tubuhmu selama ini," balas Severus cuek, agak terengah. Pagutan-pagutan Hermione tadi membuat tubuhnya membara. "Dan dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi."

Hermione tergelak. Gaya bercanda Severus memang aneh. Dingin dan dalam, tapi mengena. Kadang ia pikir selera humor kekasihnya cukup buruk, tidak sebaik seleranya dalam bermain di atas ranjang. Namun untuk kekurangan Severus yang satu ini, Hermione masih bisa menolerirnya. Lagipula, diam-diam Hermione merasa tersanjung. Bagaimana pun hebohnya permainan mereka, Severus tidak pernah memintanya atau bahkan mengijinkannya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh wanita murahan.

"Cium aku, Hermione..." desis Severus.

Permintaan yang bahkan tidak perlu terucap, karena Hermione segera melumat bibir tipis Severus dan terlibat adu lidah dengan Severus. Kali ini kedua tangan Severus kembali berjibaku menjamahi dan meremas bagian-bagian tubuh Hermione yang ranum, membuat gadis itu memekik kecil beberapa kali kerena sensasi gelenyarnya. Eksplorasi kedua tangan itu makin menjadi-jadi saat pemiliknya merasa sedang di atas angin. Di sisi lain, Hermione semakin dilambungkan tinggi dalam lejitan kenikmatan. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia hampir meledak.

"Malam ini, perlakukan aku sesukamu…" bisik Severus di telinga Hermione, membuat hati gadis itu berbunga-bunga.

Bagai anak kecil yang tunduk pada ibunya, Severus pun menurut saja saat Hermione membimbingnya untuk duduk bersila di atas ranjang, dan melakukan teknik yang seingatnya belum pernah ia ajarkan kepada gadis itu.

Selanjutnya, Hermione memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Severus dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekitar pinggang pria itu. Sambil mulai berciuman lagi, ia pun menyapa milik pribadi Severus dan mempertemukannya menjadi satu bagian yang nyaman dengan miliknya sendiri. Suara derit dari ranjang mereka yang bergoyang melengkapi harmoni orkestra pantai, alunan desir ombak membelai hamparan pasir, desahan daun nyiur yang disibak angin, dan musik alam lainnya. Hingga pada suatu titik tertentu, mereka berdua merasakan keintiman yang begitu mendalam saat mencapai puncaknya secara nyaris berbarengan. Sesuatu yang membuat wajah Hermione terus berbinar hingga pagi hari nanti. Akhirnya ia berhasil…

***

Pagi harinya Hermione terbangun dengan perasaan segar luar biasa. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun tampak bekas-bekas kemerahan, mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam saat Severus menandai bagian-bagian itu sebagai wilayah kekuasaannya seorang. Mengingat ini membuat Hermione bahagia, merasa dunia sudah menjadi miliknya dalam semalam. Malam yang sangat luar biasa. Ia rela mengulangi hari dengan pembalik waktu agar bisa mengalami saat-saat luar biasa bersama Severus semalam.

Merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal, Hermione jadi agak enggan untuk bangun. Setelah melewatkan malam yang hebat bersama Severus di sebuah pantai, mendadak saja pagi ini ia sudah terbangun di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tak ingat kapan Severus mengajaknya berapparate kembali ke London, atau pria itu memang sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena tidak tega melihatnya terlelap kelelahan.

Membayangkan Severus menggendongnya diam-diam, berapparate langsung ke kamarnya, untuk kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati sebelum menyelimutinya rapat, tak pelak menimbulkan kesan mendalam di hati Hermione. Severus mungkin saja bukan pria yang romantis, tapi ia punya gaya tersendiri untuk memukau Hermione.

"Hai…" sapa Hermione lirih, saat menyadari kehadiran sosok kokoh yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka.

Pria itu masih dengan penampilannya yang jamak, mengenakan kemeja kelabu yang kedua lengannya digulung sampai ke siku dan celana hitam kelam. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih setengah basah dan kulitnya yang terlihat segar, tampaknya Severus baru saja mandi. Rautnya yang datar tanpa dosa hanya mengangguk pelan saat Hermione menyapanya. Tatapannya yang tajam masih tak ingin beralih dari pemandangan di luar jendela, seolah sapaan Hermione hanya numpang lewat sejenak di telinganya.

Hermione tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya di setiap pagi, ia menunggu burung hantu datang membawa Dialy Prophet sebentar lagi. Ini berarti waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan Severus tinggal hitungan menit saja, karena pria itu akan benar-benar irit bicara saat harian khusus penyihir itu sampai ke tangannya nanti.

"Sev?"

Pria itu menanggapinya dengan gumaman lirih, masih tampak tak acuh. Air mukanya pun belum berubah banyak. Hermione mencelos. Entah mengapa rasanya susah sekali mengalihkan perhatian Severus dari jendela. Padahal yang ingin ia utarakan ini sangat penting baginya.

"Sev, aku ingin bicara," kata Hermione dengan nada agak menekan.

"Aku sedang mendengarkan," balas Severus santai dan memalingkan mukanya untuk sejenak menatap Hermione. "Tapi lebih baik kau berpakaian dulu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku akan berbuat lebih dari sekedar mendengarkan. Kukira gadis secerdas kau pasti pernah dengar istilah 'etis', atau ini hanya ekspekstasiku yang berlebihan?"

Hermione menahan nafas, berusaha sabar. Selama setahun terakhir ini ia sudah mencoba membiasakan diri untuk menerima perkataan sinis dan dingin ala Severus, namun tetap saja kupingnya terasa tersengat. Maka sambil mencari-cari di mana penutup aurat terdekat yang bisa dijangkaunya, Hermione menata moodnya, Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana pagi ini setelah romantisme yang mereka lalui semalam.

"Apa ini, Sev?" tanya Hermione saat menemukan gaun berwarna putih terlipat rapi di dekat bantalnya. "Kau membelikanku gaun?"

Severus hanya menjawabnya dengan "ya" yang pendek. Ia bahkan tak tertarik untuk menonton betapa Hermione antusias mencoba gaun itu, atau sebenarnya memang menahan diri untuk tidak menontonnya.

"Ini gaun yang indah, Severus. Terima kasih…" kata Hermione sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berseri-seri. Gaun barunya itu pas di badan, bahkan membalut tubuhnya dengan begitu sempurna. Modelnya sederhana, putih polos tanpa motif, namun rasanya gaun itu pun sudah tampak cantik. "Nah, sekarang kita sudah bisa bicara, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu. Mendekatlah," kata Severus tenang. Kali ini ia menggeser posisinya sedikit dan memandangi Hermione dengan sorot ala lampu mercusuar. Tatapannya yang tajam tak terbagi ini mau tak mau membuat Hermione rikuh.

"Err… Dua hari yang lalu, aku menerima undangan reuni dari Hogwarts. Disusul beberapa pos burung hantu yang mengabarkan kalau beberapa teman sekolahku juga akan hadir. Me—mereka ingin tahu apa aku bisa datang, dan aku pun sudah menjawab kalau aku akan datang… A—aku ingin sekali datang…"

Kening Severus sedikit berkerut, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian airmukanya kembali setenang permukaan kolam yang tak terusik. Entah perasaannya ini benar atau tidak, Hermione beranggapan Severus tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Lalu?" tanya Severus pendek.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku," balas Hermione mantap, sebelum buru-buru menyilangkan jarinya di belakang punggung. Mendadak saja jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apalagi karena atmosfer di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah tegang secara misterius.

Butuh waktu sekitar semenit bagi Severus untuk menjawabnya. Semenit yang terasa panjang dan horror bagi Hermione, sampai akhirnya bibir Severus merekah untuk berkata, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Hermione cepat. "Maksudku, aku—aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekolahku dulu. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Percayalah!"

"Kurasa tidak, Hermione."

"Ap—apa? Kenapa?" Hermione memutar bola matanya saat menyadari Severus tidak lagi berminat dengan pembicaraan ini. Alih-alih menatapnya, Severus malah melengos, kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Hal ini membuat Hermione tak tahan lagi. Dengan sigap ia menutup jendela dan memblokir pandangan Severus dengan tubuhnya, memaksa pria itu untuk kembali memperhatikannya. "Tak ada yang salah denganmu, Sev. Tak ada yang salah dengan kita."

"Entahlah denganmu, Hermione. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering bercermin," balas Severus sinis, bibirnya sedikit berkedut saat mengatakan ini.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah perbedaan umur kita, kukira seharusnya kau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi sewaktu kau memutuskan untuk berhubungan denganku. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti juga akan memperkenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu dan kerabatmu…"

Hermione menatap Severus dengan penuh harap. Dia tak mau pergi ke reuni sendirian, apalagi karena sekarang dia sudah punya seorang pendamping. Well, dia tahu reuni itu sudah menjadi semacam ajang untuk membanggakan pencapaian diri setelah lulus sekolah, dan pastinya teman-temannya nanti akan saling berkoar tentang apa saja kesuksesan mereka masing-masing. Salah satu yang masuk topik pembahasan sudah pasti adalah tentang pasangan hidup. Bukannya ia menutup mata akan hal ini. Ia hanya tidak mau menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Severus, dan harusnya Severus pun tahu itu.

"Tetap tak mau," ucap Severus kaku, seraya berbalik pergi.

Namun Hermione tak kalah cepat. Gadis itu segera menarik lengan Severus dan menghadang jalannya. Roman muka Hermione berubah serius, menuntut penjelasan mengapa Severus enggan mendampinginya ke reuni.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu malu di hadapan teman-temanmu. Oke?!"

Akhirnya keluar juga kalimat yang paling dibenci Severus selama ini. Membayangkan bagaimana kalau nanti teman-teman Hermione akan memperhatikan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan 'ajaib', membuat Severus jengah. Meski begitu, kerongkongannya masih terasa tercekat, seolah belum lega menggelontorkan seluruh kegundahan hatinya.

"Malu? Aku tak punya alasan untuk malu. Asal kau tahu saja, Sev!" Nada bicara Hermione mulai meninggi, matanya menatap Severus tajam. "Bukan. Bukan aku yang malu. Tapi kau! Kau yang malu karena aku jauh lebih muda darimu! Karena kau hanya menganggapku gadis ingusan dan bau kencur! Benar begitu?!"

Rahang Severus mengeras, geram. Tampaknya ia mulai gerah dengan kengototan Hermione. Lagipula ia tidak terlalu menyukai pembicaraan mereka ini. Sesuatu yang sangat mendasar dalam hubungan mereka, perbedaan umur. Sejak dulu Severus selalu berusaha menghindari topik ini, meski ia tahu ia tak bisa terus lari dari kenyataan. Suatu saat nanti, masalah perbedaan umur ini pasti akan jadi masalah bagi mereka. Dugaannya ternyata benar.

"Ku—kurasa ada ketukan dari jendela di ruang bawah. Mungkin burung hantunya sudah datang. Aku harus membayar Daily Prophetnya…" kata Severus, menyamarkan kegugupan dalam nada suaranya. Ia pun berjalan melewati hadangan Hermione begitu saja. Yeah, dia hanya mengarang alasan agar bisa kembali menghindar. Ia bahkan tak mau berhenti meski Hermione memanggilnya berkali-kali. Padahal dari suaranya, tampaknya gadis itu sangat kesal sudah diacuhkan.

**Bersambung ke chap berikutnya… **

_A/N : Terima kasih untuk temen-temen yang mendorong saya untuk terus bereksperimen dengan FF SevMione berating M. Di antaranya, Oryn, Ambudaff, SlythSevvy, Zen Xiao-Fang, DT, dan teman-teman lain yang sudah bersedia membaca walau pada akhirnya (malu-malu?) untuk mengomen. Mohon bimbingan n dukungannya aja buat meng-SevMione-kan masyarakat. Biar makin banyak yang dukung pairing ini. Wohoho… Haste Luego! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dilema**

Severus menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak tanpa sadar. Matahari belum juga muncul sepenuhnya di ufuk timur, tapi ia sudah merasa begini kesal dan gelisah. Kalau saja Hermione tidak menodongnya dengan ajakan ke sebuah reuni sialan pasti ia bisa melewati pagi hari ini dengan damai. Membaca Daily Prophet ditemani secangkir teh chamomile hangat, dan keadaan tetap aman terkendali tanpa ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran.

Pagi ini bukan pagi yang indah, batin Severus menggerundel.

"Oh tidak…" Severus menahan nafasnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang kuning, gemuk, dan berbulu sedang bergulung malas di atas sofa kesayangannya. "Sudah kubilang supaya ia mengikat makhluk ini dengan sesuatu. Bulu-bulunya bisa mengotori sofa ini…"

Mungkin tindakannya bisa diprotes anggota klub pecinta hewan, tapi Severus tak terlalu peduli saat mengangkat tubuh Croockshanks, kucing kesayangan Hermione dari sofa kesayangannya, dan melemparkan kucing bertubuh subur itu jauh-jauh.

Dasar kucing, diperlakukan demikian, Crookshanks masih saja bisa mendarat dengan mulus, tanpa terluka. Ia balik mendesis marah kepada Severus yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Manusia ini kejam sekali sih, mungkin begitu pikirnya. Dalam keadaan yang 'normal', Severus masih bisa berkompromi dengan ulah Crookshanks. Bahkan pria itu santai-santai saja membiarkan Crookshanks tidur di pangkuannya. Namun untuk kali ini, hati Severus terlalu mendung untuk akur dengan siapa pun.

Severus mengenyakkan dirinya di sofa yang baru saja ditiduri Crookshanks tadi, berusaha mengurai benang kekacauan dalam dirinya satu-persatu. Yeah, ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pikirkan baik-baik. Tidak hanya satu, tapi beberapa. Baginya, reuni Hermione bisa menimbulkan efek domino, dan Severus tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia meluluskan permintaan Hermione tadi. Tidak. Severus tidak ingin datang ke reuni. Ia tak boleh datang.

"Tak akan serumit ini kalau saja bukan Hogwarts…" gumam Severus, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Tatapannya menerawang. Sementara beberapa tetes air menitik dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang masih basah, seolah berupaya mengademkan hatinya yang panas.

Hogwarts, sekolah sihir terkenal di Inggris, tempat Severus bersekolah dulu, dan celakanya, Hermione pun bersekolah di situ. Tak terbayang bagaimana runyamnya kalau mereka berdua sampai datang ke reuni alumni Hogwarts dan memproklamirkan diri sebagai pasangan kekasih. Seolah menyodorkan diri bulat-bulat untuk dipermalukan di hadapan dunia, pikir Severus logis. Yeah, ia sendiri sudah menerima surat undangan reuni seminggu hari yang lalu, dan juga tahu kalau cepat atau lambat Hermione pun akan mendapat surat undangan yang sama. Severus sudah menduga kalau kekasihnya itu pasti akan memintanya untuk menemani.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, banyak mantan gurunya yang masih aktif mengajar sampai sekarang, dan tentunya juga mengajar Hermione semasa ia di sana dulu. Mereka pasti akan ada di reuni. Belum lagi dengan teman-teman seangkatan Severus yang juga akan datang ke pesta reuni. Ini membuat beban malunya seakan makin berat, mengingat kenangan semasa ia bersekolah dulu. Perlu diketahui, Severus adalah seorang murid yang pintar. Jenius, malah. Tapi di hadapan murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya, Severus hanyalah sansak hidup yang bisa diplonco sesuka mereka. Menyedihkan.

"Seumur hidupku aku bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kaki lagi di neraka itu…" gumam Severus lagi, berat hati.

Tempat itu penuh kenangan buruk, batin Severus gamang. Tentang James Potter dan kawanan bandit kecilnya. Tentang semua lelucon konyol dan penghinaan menyakitkan yang selalu ia terima dari kuartet populer itu. Tentang Lily, sahabat terbaik sekaligus cinta pertamanya yang meninggalkannya untuk James. Tentang semua hal buruk yang telah mereka perbuat kepadaku, di mana akibatnya harus kutanggung seumur hidup…

Lily. Sudah lama ia berhenti memikirkan satu nama itu. Tepatnya setelah Hermione hadir dalam lembaran hidupnya. Selama ini pula Hermione selalu sukses menyita waktu dan isi kepalanya, dan Severus menyerahkan semuanya secara sukarela. Belaian hangat dan sentuhan lembut Hermione telah mampu menembus jauh ke relung hatinya yang selama ini hampa. Perhatian tulus gadis itu menyapu bersih puing-puing patah hati yang berserakan dalam diri Severus. Bahkan ketabahan Hermione dalam menghadapi sinismenya membuat Severus kagum. Well, hampir tiap hari Severus tak pernah menanggalkan sikapnya yang sinis dan kaku, sikap yang tak pernah diprotes Hermione sekali pun.

Maka dengan begitu, sudah cukup banyak alasan bagi Severus untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Lily. Untuk apa? Supaya dia kembali terjerumus ke dalam jurang kelam patah hati lagi? Tidak.

Namun, selama beberapa hari ini ia kembali dibayangi sosok jelita dari masa lalunya itu. Dibuntuti secara pahit, tepatnya. Jauh dalam nuraninya, Severus telah menanamkan bahwa ia sudah tak ingin lagi berkubang dalam kehancuran. Mengingat ia sudah bukan lagi pria yang hidup dalam mimpi akan cinta yang tak bisa ia miliki. Ia sudah punya Hermione di sampingnya…

Hermione. Pikiran Severus beralih dari Lily ke sosok gadis cantik lainnya. Pria itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat terbayang ekspresi kesal Hermione tadi. Teriakan gusar gadis itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Ia merasa begitu bersalah. Menyesal.

_Bukan. Bukan aku yang malu. Tapi kau! Kau yang malu karena aku jauh lebih muda darimu! Karena kau hanya menganggapku gadis ingusan dan bau kencur! Benar begitu?!_

Severus menggeleng. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menyangga kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat. Malu? Mungkin itu benar, batin Severus gundah. Ia malu karena ia bisa mendapatkan seorang Hermione dengan segala kehebatannya. Gadis itu ada di usia emasnya, dua puluh tahun. Ia punya kecantikan fisik dan kecantikan dari dalam yang sama-sama memukau. Belum lagi isi kepalanya. Hermione pernah bercerita pada Severus tanpa bermaksud menyombong, bahwa dia selalu jadi bintang pelajar waktu sekolah dulu, juga segudang alasan mengapa ia begitu merindukan sekolahnya itu. Wajar saja. Dia salah satu murid populer di Hogwarts, kebalikan dari Severus.

Berdampingan dengan Hermione, sebuah kejora yang bersinar benderang, membuat Severus tak mampu membayangkan betapa menyilaukannya gadis itu di pesta reuni nanti. Pesona Hermione akan mendorong banyak orang untuk mencibir Severus, bahwa ia bandot tua tak tahu malu yang tega menggaet daun muda. Yeah, pasti mereka semua akan berpikir begitu, pikir Severus, berburuk sangka. Satu lagi alasan telak untuk mencemoohku habis-habisan…

Satu-dua kali Severus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Merenungkan bagaimana ia bisa jadi begini rapuh. Kerapuhan yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari siapapun di balik sikap dingin dan topeng ekspresi tak acuhnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak ingin tahu lagi tentang Hogwarts, karena itu akan membawanya untuk kembali mengingat Lily dan James. Hatinya beku. Trauma, mungkin.

Lamunan Severus dibuyarkan oleh suara ketukan burung hantu di kaca jendela yang persis ada di depannya. Burung hantu pembawa Daily Prophet telah datang. Nah, paling tidak, sekarang Severus punya alasan untuk kembali ke atas dan menemui Hermione. Lalu Severus bisa menunjukkan surat kabar penyihir itu sebagai bukti kalau ia tadi tidak kabur dari perdebatan panas mereka, melainkan benar-benar mengambil Daily Prophet. Masih marahkah gadis itu? pikir Severus kuatir. Lalu apa lagi alasan yang bisa ia sodorkan kalau Hermione kembali mengungkit tentang reuninya? Entahlah…

Setelah membayar Daily Prophetnya, Severus masih bimbang. Apakah ia akan kembali ke atas atau tidak. Selama ini ia selalu bisa memaksa Hermione untuk lebih dulu mengalah setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Sikap Severus yang keras seperti benteng berdinding karang memang tak mudah ditundukkan oleh Hermione. Tetapi, untuk kali ini ia ragu Hermione akan bersedia mengalah untuk kesekian kali.

Sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan kepada kekasihnya itu, tanpa sengaja Severus menangkap judul berita utama Daily Prophet yang sedang ia genggam. Tragedi Westminster : Seorang Auror Terbunuh.

Kening Severus sedikit berkerut. Kejadian sehebat apa yang bisa menyebabkan seorang auror terbunuh? Setelah masa perang besar melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, jumlah Pelahap Maut sudah menyusut drastis, terbunuh atau tertangkap. Segelintir yang berhasil kabur pun rasanya sangat mustahil untuk bisa kembali menyusun kekuatan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Rasa heran Severus berubah menjadi kaget bukan main saat melihat foto auror yang malang itu. Ia mengenali siapa pria yang ada di dalam foto itu. Sangat kenal. Bagaimana tidak kalau itu adalah foto James Potter!

Lembaran koran di tangan Severus bergetar saat sepasang mata kelamnya menyusuri baris demi baris yang tercetak. James Potter, musuh bebuyutannya dan pria yang menikahi wanita yang dulu sangat dikasihinya, telah tiada. Terbunuh saat sedang melakukan inspeksi di kantor auror distrik Westminster dan mendadak saja gerombolan anggota organisasi sihir hitam yang sedang mereka interogasi berulah. Tak ada korban jiwa lain selain James Potter yang tewas secara heroik, terkena kutukan-tak-termaafkan saat hendak melindungi seorang rekannya. Para korban lainnya hanya mengalami luka-luka dan pelakunya sudah dibekuk, menanti diadili. Beberapa baris selanjutnya dilewati Severus begitu saja. Ingatannya kembali terbang ke Lily. Bagaimana nasib wanita itu sekarang?

*******

Perasaan Hermione masih tidak karuan saat Severus kembali ke kamar mereka setengah jam kemudian. Bagaimana pun juga ia merasa arogansi Severus keterlaluan. Dimulai saat ia meminta Hermione untuk tinggal serumah dengannya sekitar semingguan yang lalu, kemudian menyuruh-nyuruhnya belajar memasak, dan kini ia mulai membatasi pergaulan Hermione dengan kawan-kawannya.

Sejak pindah tempat tinggal, Hermione memang seolah putus kontak dengan banyak orang yang dikenalnya. Walau secara sadar, hal ini dilakukannya dengan sengaja. Ia tak ingin Ron melacak keberadaannya lewat teman-teman mereka. Ia merasa belum siap bertemu dengan pengkhianat cinta itu. Tadinya. Sebelum surat undangan reuni itu datang.

Bibir Hermione sudah setengah terbuka saat melihat ekspresi aneh Severus lewat pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi di bawah sana, pikir Hermione curiga. Namun mengingat ia masih kesal terhadap pria itu, Hermione memilih untuk tetap memunggungi Severus, bertahan menghadap cermin dan mulai menyisir rambut coklat lebatnya yang basah sehabis keramas tadi. Seperti biasa pula, beberapa detik kemudian, wajah Severus kembali datar tak terbaca, membuat Hermone tak usah repot-repot bertanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Severus masih betah bungkam di tempatnya. Pria itu hanya bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, menatap Hermione yang sedang menyisir helai-helai rambutnya. Risih juga rasanya diawasi seperti ini, batin Hermione. Apalagi karena rambutnya bukanlah tipe rambut yang penurut, melainkan tipikal rambut yang menolak meluncur mulus melewati sela-sela gigi sisir. Beberapa kali ia harus menahan sakit dan menyeringai saat rambutnya menggumpal kusut di ujung sisir. Menyisir rambut mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempertahankan imej di depan Severus, pikir Hermione logis. Rambutnya ini memang susah diatur!

"Sev… Kita perlu bicara…" akhirnya Hermione membuka percakapan, menyerah dengan rambutnya dan juga menyerah dengan sikap bungkam Severus.

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Mata kelamnya masih lurus memandang Hermione yang balas memandang refleksinya di cermin rias. Gadis itu masih menolak menatapnya langsung. Jelas ini bukan pertanda baik.

Hermione sudah mengira Severus akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menentramkan hati, saat pria itu mulai membuka mulutnya yang tadi sempat terkunci rapat. Sesuatu yang melegakan seperti ucapan maaf atau apapun itu. Namun rupanya yang keluar dari bibir tipis Severus adalah…

"Aku suka melihatmu menyisir rambut."

Tanpa sadar, Hermione menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata coklatnya mengerjap. Telinganya sudah salah dengar atau perdebatan panas mereka tadi sudah menguap habis seiring matahari yang mulai meninggi. Ucapan Severus itu terdengar menggelikan bagi Hermione. Terutama dalam situasi perang dingin begini.

"Sev, aku…"

"Boleh aku yang menyisir rambutmu?"

Severus beranjak dari tembok tempatnya bersandar. Dengan langkah tegak sekaligus anggun, ia mendekati Hermione yang masih berdiri di depan cermin riasnya yang berukuran nyaris sebesar setengah sisi dinding kamar. Pantulan dalam cermin besar itu pun menampilkan tubuh kedua sejoli itu dengan gamblang dan jujur, bahwa mereka terlihat lebih pantas sebagai pasangan ayah-anak daripada sebagai pasangan kekasih. Cermin tidak pernah berbohong, Hermione tahu itu.

"Aku belum memperbolehkanmu," kata Hermione agak ketus saat Severus meraih tangan kanannya dan berusaha merebut sisir yang sedang ia genggam.

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Hermione, Severus justru menghadiahi pipi mulus gadis itu dengan satu ciuman hangat. Hermione sempat menggeliat meronta, namun tangan kiri Severus sudah melingkari pinggangnya dan menarik punggung Hermione agar mau bersandar di dadanya yang kokoh.

"Mungkin kali ini, aku yang harus bilang 'aku minta maaf'," kata Severus sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Hermione dan membuat gadis itu bergidik kegelian.

"A—aku tidak dengar," balas Hermione cemberut. Permintaan maaf macam apa itu? Terdengar tidak ikhlas.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione," bisik Severus lembut, sebelum mengulum ujung telinga Hermione dan membubuhkan cumbuan panas di belakang daun telinga gadis itu, dan merambat menuju ke tengkuk Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. Mendapat perlakuan mesra begini membuat kekesalannya meluntur. Ia belum pernah bisa benar-benar marah kepada Severus, meski pun ia sungguh ingin untuk marah. Mungkin Hermione yang terlalu sabar dalam menghadapi Severus yang seperti patung es. Namun, kalau pria sedingin ini saja bersedia mengalah untuk pertama kalinya dan meminta maaf, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kemajuan berharga dalam hubungan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan!" ucap Hermione, setengah menjerit. Cumbuan Severus di lehernya semakin ganas. Beberapa kali ia menyedot titik-titik sensitif di sana dan meninggalkan bekas memerah, membuat Hermione tak tahan untuk menggelinjang. Hawa pagi itu cukup dingin dan kondisi badan yang segar setelah mandi berpotensi membangkitkan gairahnya kembali.

Ciuman Severus berpindah ke bibir dan Hermione menyambutnya dengan suka rela. Bukan ciuman yang panas. Hanya ciuman lembut sebagai pengesahan kalau mereka sudah berbaikan seperti sedia kala. Yang jelas, wajah Hermione kembali cerah dan merona setelah itu.

"Jadi, kau akan menemaniku ke reuni, kan?" ungkit Hermione.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan bayanganku di dalam cermin itu, Hermione?" tukas Severus cepat.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi usaha pengalihan topik pembicaraan, batin gadis itu gemas. Meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum tipis, dan bersikap seolah-olah tertarik dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia bilang begini. Hei, Severus. Aku sedang memeluk seseorang yang luar biasa cantik. Tercantik sedunia, malah. Sama seperti apa yang sedang kau lakukan di balik cermin ini."

Senyum Hermione mengembang. Ah, lagi-lagi rayuan gombal, batinnya. Severus jarang sekali merayu, seingat Hermione. Pria itu selalu bilang kalau rayuannya sangat mahal. Well, mungkin itu artinya ia harus membayar lima puluh Galleon hanya untuk mendengarkan Severus merayunya selama satu jam penuh. Yeah, mengingat apa profesi pria itu dulu, seharusnya Severus mahir merayu, pikir Hermione.

"Lalu kau tahu apa jawabanku, Hermione?" lanjut Severus.

Hermione mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia kira rayuan Severus sudah usai.

"Aku bilang kepadanya. Tidak. Kita tidak sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Itu karena aku bukan sedang sekedar memeluk seseorang sepertimu. Aku memeluk Hermione Jane Granger, kekasihku yang tak butuh cermin hanya untuk membuktikan kalau ia jauh lebih cantik dari siapa pun. Tidak sepertimu, aku tidak memeluknya hanya karena ia sangat cantik, tapi aku memeluknya karena aku begitu mencintainya. Aku juga memeluknya karena saat ini aku sedang ketakutan. Takut kehilangan dirinya."

"Oh, Sev… I—itu sangat… " bibir Hermione bergetar saat Severus menciumnya sekali lagi. Mendadak saja bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tersanjung.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk kembali memasrahkan diri di pelukan Severus. Ia menurut saja saat Severus menggiringnya tiduran di atas lantai beralas permadani dan memberondongnya dengan ciuman-ciuman membara di leher dan bahunya. Severus sempat mengulum ujung dagunya, sebelum kembali menghisapi titik-titik tertentu di leher Hermione.

Gairah yang tadinya sempat padam, lalu beberapa kali meletup saat Severus mencumbuinya ringan tadi, kini sudah benar-benar bangkit. Hermione tak lagi ragu untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia pun menginginkan persetubuhan itu. Ia menginginkan Severus kembali menjajahnya sama seperti semalam.

Kedua tangan Hermione terulur untuk melepas satu persatu kancing baju Severus dan membelai dada Severus yang bidang dan berotot lewat celah yang telah terbuka. Sementara kedua tangan Severus bergerak membelai lembut kepalanya, menelusuri kening sampai leher gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bagian belakang telinga.

Hermione membiarkan Severus mengecup dahinya, menyapukan bibir tipis itu ke arah mata dan hidung mancungnya. Sampai akhirnya bibir itu mulai menyusuri ujung bibirnya ke ujung lain, lalu perlahan-lahan melumat keseluruhan bibir Hermione, membuat jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. Terbuai. Apalagi saat lidah Severus melakukan rangsangan di bagian telinganya, sambil sekali dua kali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke dalam lubang telinga Hermione. Gadis itu pun menggeliat kegelian.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tali gaun Hermione merosot turun akibat gadis itu terlalu banyak menggeliat, dan Severus tak usah berpikir panjang saat ia memelorotkan gaun itu hingga tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya terpampang bebas. Ia membuat gadis itu memekik lirih ketika ciuman panasnya turun ke bagian samping dadanya, dan berekplorasi nakal di sana.

Untuk beberapa detik, Severus berhenti menggarap lahan subur di hadapannya, ketika Hermione memaksanya melepaskan kemeja yang masih tersangkut di kedua lengan kokohnya. Yeah, kini mereka berdua sudah sama-sama telanjang dada.

"Umm, bukankah kau harus… Umm, menyiapkan… Sa—sarapan…?" tanya Severus dengan nafas memburu. Mereka belum pernah melakukan ini di pagi hari dengan perut kosong. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sangat lapar.

"Ti—tidak… Jangan berhenti, Sev…" balas Hermione dengan disusul erangan nikmatnya yang membuat rasa lapar Severus sedikit terobati.

Saat ini Severus sedang mengarahkan ciumannya menjelajahi bagian dada Hermione yang begitu menggiurkan. Ia melakukan beberapa jilatan memutar di sana, beberapa kali gigitan ringan, dan mengulum bagian tubuh indah itu secara bergantian. Lenguhan dan pekik kecil Hermione menandakan usahanya berhasil. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan cintanya ke arah perut Hermione yang rata. Lidahnya melata, berhenti cukup lama di lubang pusar kekasihnya untuk mengaduk dan menggelitikinya, menyebabkan Hermione mendapatkan rangsangan luar biasa.

"Oh… Sev… aku… aku tak tahan…" ronta Hermione ketika lidah Severus bergerak liar, melata-lata di organ terintimnya yang sudah sangat basah. Gadis itu terangsang berat. "Cepat… Tuntaskan…"

"Tidak, Hermione."

Mendadak Severus menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tubuhnya berkilat-kilat karena keringat dan nafasnya memburu. Sama halnya dengan Hermione, Severus juga sudah nyaris tak mampu menahan gelombang gairah yang terus-menerus menggodanya. Namun setelah melepaskan penutup akhir auratnya, ia malah berguling dan rebahan di samping tubuh Hermione, menolak untuk menyelesaikan permainan mereka. Karena itulah, Hermione menatapnya heran. Menunda pencapaian klimaks adalah sebuah penderitaan bagi mereka berdua.

"Giliranmu," kata Severus pendek. "Teruskanlah."

"Jadi punggungmu pegal?" goda Hermione, sambil menaiki tubuh Severus. Well, jarang sekali ia diberi kesempatan untuk mengendalikan permainan. Tapi tidak kali ini. Mungkin karena Severus terkesan oleh teknik yang ditunjukkan Hermione semalam dan ia jadi ketagihan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, permainan cinta mereka yang sempat tertunda kembali dilanjutkan. Suara erangan nikmat susul menyusul terdengar memenuhi penjuru kamar. Hermione memainkan peranannya dengan sangat baik, membuat Severus menggelepar dan merengkuhnya erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya, seolah ingin membenamkan gadis itu ke tubuhnya, menyatukan mereka jauh lebih intim dari ini.

Hermione mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya lebih dulu dari Severus dan meski rasanya ia hampir pingsan saat gelombang besar itu menggelegak sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia belum mau berhenti sampai Severus pun mendapatkan kepuasan yang sama. Kepalanya memang sudah pening, pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang, dan tubuhnya lemas. Energinya mulai terkuras habis.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Severus, memegangi kedua lengan Hermione. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat dan tampak seperti akan ambruk.

"Tidak. Aku baik…" geleng Hermione, berdusta. "Ya Tuhan. Tadi itu hebat sekali, Sev. Ka—kau mengagumkan…"

Bahkan di tengah usahanya untuk mengantarkan Severus ke titik puncak, Hermione justru sudah mendapatkannya sekali lagi. Sedangkan Severus malah belum menampakkan tanda-tanda ke sana. Ia masih kuat dan bertahan, meski tampaknya sudah banyak menerima rangsangan.

"Sedikit lagi…" gumam Severus, mencengkram lengan Hermione erat-erat. "Oh Tuhan… Sedikit lagi…"

Mendengar itu, Hermione menguatkan dirinya. Tugasnya hampir berakhir sebentar lagi. Di bagian bawah sana, ia pun sudah merasakan tanda-tanda kalau Severus sudah mengeras dan siap meledakkan sesuatu ke dalam dirinya. Oh, ia sudah tak sabar lagi melihat ekspresi kepuasan di wajah kekasihnya. Ekspresi yang membuat Hermione bangga, lega, sekaligus merasa perannya telah komplit.

Ledakan itu hampir datang. Tubuh kokoh Severus sudah berguncang-guncang dan melenting dengan irama tak beraturan, sama seperti bunyi nafasnya yang berat dan menderu laksana angin. Diam-diam Hermione tersenyum. Raut dingin Severus telah berubah menjadi demikian erotis dalam keadaan dibekap hawa nafsu begini. Bibir tipis pria itu bergetar, mulai meracau.

"Oh… Lily…."

Mendengar itu Hermione seolah diguyur air es. Jantungnya sontak berhenti berdetak. Ia sangat terkejut. Bukan main terkejut. Saking shocknya, serta merta ia menghentikan kendali permainan. Gadis itu bahkan tak mau peduli akan kebutuhan biologis Severus yang belum terselesaikan ketika ia memisahkan diri. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya seakan baru saja terhantam palu godam raksasa. Kepalanya semakin pening.

"Siapa itu?" tuntut Hermione sambil membenahi gaunnya yang masih melingkari pinggulnya. "Siapa itu Lily, Sev?!"

"Hermione, kumohon…"

"Tidak!" bentak Hermione marah, memungut celana dalamnya yang tergeletak di samping Severus dan memakainya kembali. "Kau sedang bersamaku. Kita sedang melakukan ini. Tapi kau malah memanggil nama wanita lain?!"

Hermione menatap Severus dengan sorot kecewa dan sakit hati. Namun Severus tak mampu balas menatap matanya. Pria itu justru tertunduk, tercenung. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ada kesedihan mendalam yang tak mampu diungkapkan oleh Severus kepadanya. Tak tahu sedih karena ia keceplosan atau sedih karena ulah wanita yang keluar lewat racauannya itu.

Tetapi Hermione merasakan dirinya jauh lebih tersakiti lagi. Apakah selama ini Severus memikirkan wanita lain saat sedang bermesraan denganku? batin Hermione pahit. Padahal sejauh ini ia selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa Severus sangat setia kepadanya. Jelas tak akan ada artinya semua kesetiaan yang ditunjukkan secara lahir itu selama setahun ini kalau secara batin Severus tidak setia. Tentu tidak adil kalau diam-diam ia memikirkan wanita lain alih-alih kekasihnya sendiri, Hermione.

"Sev, aku—aku tak percaya ini… "Hermione membekap mulutnya, menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Hermione," kata Severus lirih. "Maaf."

Hermione menepis kasar uluran tangan Severus yang hendak membelai wajahnya. Ia sudah tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Dalam sehari, ia sudah menerima dua kali permintaan maaf dari Severus, dan ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk terus-menerus bersabar. Khususnya untuk kesalahan Severus yang terakhir tadi. Sudah teramat fatal.

"Hermione, kau mau kemana? Ja—jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan…" pinta Severus saat melihat Hermione buru-buru bangkit dan menyambar sebuah mantel yang tersampir di kursi.

Namun terlambat sudah. Begitu mengenakan mantel itu, Hermione langsung lenyap di tempatnya berdiri. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun kalau Hermione mahir berapparate, sebagaimana yang diketahui Severus selama ini. Kemanakah gadis itu pergi adalah sebuah misteri tersendiri. Severus menyesalinya dengan serbuan rasa sesak di dadanya, menyadari ketakutan terbesarnya telah terjadi. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya dengan jujur tadi, ia takut kehilangan Hermione.

**To Be Continued**

_P.S. Saya menulis dengan tangan kiri yang berangsur-angsur pulih. Puji syukur. Setelah melalui operasi pengangkatan pen dua minggu yang lalu dan chapter dua terpaksa pending lumayan lama, akhirnya bisa dilanjutkan juga. Mohon maaf buat teman-teman yang sudah menunggu. Buat teman-teman yang sudah memberi support supaya saya bisa buruan nulis lagi, Oryn, Ambudaff, Aicchan, SlythSevvy, Zen Xiao-Fang, dan teman-teman yang tidak bisa disebut satu persatu, terima kasih ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sungguh saya mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak meneruskan lanjutan cerita ini. Sebenarnya ini diakibatkan baru-baru saja saya mengalami masa-masa terberat dalam hidup. Well, sama seperti Severus di chap ini, tapi beda penyebabnya. Meski begitu, setelah perlu berbulan-bulan rehat menulis dan akhirnya menemukan mood lagi untuk nulis, akhirnya bisa juga chapter 3 ini diselesaikan dalam waktu 3 hati. Thanks God. _

**Chapter 3**

**Hampa**

Senja belum pernah terasa begitu muram bagi Severus. Begitu hampa. Begitu dingin menusuk. Sesekali angin dingin iseng menyibak ujung syalnya dan rambutnya, membuat Severus harus kerepotan membenahinya berkali-kali. Bahkan cuaca pun bisa saja tidak bersahabat denganku, rutuk Severus dalam hati.

"Kau memilih saat yang salah untuk mati, James," ujar Severus, menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali ia lontarkan setelah hampir setengah jam berdiri diam membisu di depan nisan James Potter. "Tidak. Bukan karena ini sudah masuk awal musim dingin. Tapi karena tiga hari sebelum aku kemari, itu adalah saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku setelah sekian lama… Setelah pernikahanmu dan Lily…"

"Aku tahu aku tidak setidaknya mengoceh seperti ini di depan makammu, memprotesmu atas sesuatu yang di luar kehendakmu, tapi… "lanjut Severus lagi. "Tapi tak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku bahkan setelah kematianmu? Tolonglah. Andai saja kau tidak mati sekarang, aku pasti tidak akan sebingung ini."

Severus mencengkram bagian dalam saku jubahnya. Pria itu tahu kalau ia bisa dianggap gila karena meracau sendirian di tengah-tengah kepungan batu nisan. Lagipula semua kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan tidak semuanya benar. Severus hanya ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas kekacauan yang melanda dirinya tiga hari yang lalu, saat di mana Hermione meninggalkannya begitu saja, tepat setelah ia tak sengaja menyebut nama Lily.

Kali ini Severus memilih untuk kembali membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, membiarkan pikiran dan hatinya saja yang ramai bergolak. Kalau saja James tidak meninggal, dan tentunya, tidak meninggal secara dramatis begitu, pasti aku tidak akan teringat kepada Lily, kan? Kalau saja James masih hidup, bisa jadi ia masih bermesraan dengan Lily… Ah, aku mulai berubah pikiran. Kau boleh saja mati, James. Dengan cara apapun semaumu! Asalkan jangan masuk surat kabar mana pun. Matilah diam-diam…

Didorong oleh kegelisahannya, Severus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, merasakan belaian angin senja yang membelai lembut wajahnya, mengingatkan pria berambut gelap itu kalau malam akan segera datang. Tapi bagaimana nasib Lily setelah kau pergi, James? Apa dia bisa menghadapi semua ini seorang diri? Suara hati Severus lagi-lagi mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan yang sudah-sudah.

"James, kau pergi terlalu cepat, kau tahu?" ucap Severus dengan nada sinis tersamar.

"Yeah. Kupikir juga begitu, Sev…"

Untuk sesaat kedua telinga Severus seakan berdenging. Suara ini tidak asing baginya. Malahan teramat sangat akrab selama belasan tahun yang lalu. Suara merdu yang membuat darahnya berdesir, memompa jantungnya beratus-ratus kali lebih cepat, dan mengakibatkan sekujur tubuhnya membeku.

"Li—lily…?" Lidah Severus terasa kelu. Dengan gerakan kaku bak robot ia berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan sang pemilik suara tadi.

Lily Evans, atau kini ia harus menyebutnya sebagai Lily Potter, masih terlihat sama menawannya seperti belasan tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya yang masih tetap berwarna merah gelap, panjang, dan indah tergerai kini berkibar seirama hembusan angin. Lalu matanya yang hijau teduh masih menatapnya dengan sorot yang sama, sorot yang selalu ia rindukan. Semua hal yang ada pada Lily saat ini nyaris sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja penampilan Lily yang sekarang ini terlihat jauh lebih matang ketimbang Lily yang ia kenal dahulu. Tentu saja, usia Lily sekarang sudah kepala tiga, seumuran dengan Severus.

"Severus Snape. Benar ini kau?"

Di balik topeng tak bersahabat dan pura-pura tak pedulinya, Severus tak bisa berkata-kata saking kagetnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bisa berjumpa dengan Lily di tempat ini. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang nekat berziarah di senja hari, kan? Begitulah perkiraan Severus semula. Ia mengira bisa menghindari resiko tertangkap basah diam-diam mengunjungi makam mantan rival semasa sekolahnya dulu.

"Ya. Ini aku," balas Severus, pada akhirnya. Menyamarkan gemuruh di dalam dirinya dengan nada suara yang menekan dalam-dalam, nyaris berbisik.

"Aku tak percaya kau mau datang kemari," ucap Lily lembut seraya menyuguhkan senyuman yang dahulunya begitu akrab di mata Severus. "Terutama setelah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan James. Kau dan aku… dan James."

Di luar kesadarannya, raut muka Severus mengeras. Seolah perkataan Lily ini baru saja menonjok ulu hatinya. Well, yeah, aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, kata Severus dalam hati. Namun alih-alih menanggapi Lily, ia memilih untuk bungkam dan menatap makam tajam-tajam, seakan jasad kaku James di dalam sana baru saja melontarkan hinaan keji kepadanya.

"Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Yeah, sudah lama sekali," lanjut Lily, terdengar seperti sedang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Severus membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Malahan, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Ironis memang. Belasan tahun lamanya ia masih tetap mendambakan Lily, mencintai wanita itu dengan segenap hatinya, dan bahkan lewat mimpi-mimpi indah yang ia dedikasikan kepada wanita cantik berambut merah itu. Namun saat mereka benar-benar bisa bertemu di alam nyata, semua perasaan mendalam yang pernah ada di diri Severus seolah tersapu habis.

Kini hati Severus terasa kebas. Mati rasa. Entah angin mana yang telah berhasil menerbangkan semua angan dan asanya, namun ketika ia berada begitu dekat dengan Lily, sosok yang pernah ia anggap sebagai cinta pertamanya yang tak pernah mati, ia tak lagi merasakan apapun. Aneh memang.

Atmosfer yang ada di antara mereka saat ini pun seolah mendukung. Kaku dan canggung, meski keduanya tengah berdiri berdampingan. Baik Lily maupun Severus tak banyak bicara. Mereka berdua saling mendiamkam, memilih untuk sama-sama menatap batu nisan James di hadapan mereka dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing terhadap satu sama lain.

"Sev…" Akhirnya Lily memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Apa… apa kau…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah menikah?"

Refleks, Severus mengangkat wajahnya. Pertanyaan yang tidak diduganya akan keluar dari bibir indah Lily. Bibir Severus sempat terbuka untuk beberapa saat, namun otaknya tidak sejalan dengan bibirnya. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Mata hijau Lily mengamati ekspresi Severus yang membeku. Sorotnya seolah bermaksud untuk mencairkan kebekuan dan sekaligus menuntut pria itu agar tidak lagi bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Didorong oleh perasaan hampa di hatinya, Severus memberanikan diri untuk balas menatap sepasang mata hijau yang berkilau indah bagai jamrud itu, mata yang dahulu pernah begitu memikatnya. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak merasakan apapun begitu tatapan mereka saling bertautan.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak," jawab Lily, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. "Dan kuharap itu bukan karena aku."

Severus hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu kalimat terakhir Lily ini hanya ditujukan untuk bergurau. Namun untuk masalah yang satu ini bibirnya sudah terkunci rapat, meski itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena cintanya kepada Lily—atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, sampai sekarang ia belum pernah menikah. Bahkan menjalin hubungan yang serius pun belum pernah, sampai ia mengenal Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, nama yang melintas di kepalanya dengan rasa pedih. Ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu dan kini mendadak ia merasa amat sangat bersalah.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu sekarang setelah… James pergi?" Severus berusaha menambahkan dua kata terakhir ini dengan ekspresi dan nada suara sewajar mungkin. "Maksudku, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Kurasa aku akan pindah ke London dan mendampingi Harry yang akan segera bertugas sebagai Auror pekan depan. Tentu banyak yang harus ia persiapkan, padahal ia baru saja kehilangan ayahnya. Anakku membutuhkanku ada di sisinya. Yeah, kurasa itu yang akan kulakukan. Setidaknya sejauh ini hanya itu yang terpikirkan, mencari kesibukan di tempat yang ramai seperti London, agar aku tak perlu duduk diam sendirian di rumah menunggu James pulang…" ucapan Lily terputus.

Mendadak wanita itu membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan tangis. Kedua bahunya bergetar lemah, menandakan ia berusaha keras agar terlihat tegar di hadapan Severus.

Untuk sesaat, Severus hanya memandangi raut duka mendalam di wajah Lily. Ia mendegar suara terisak lirih dan mendadak saja sepasang mata hijau itu memerah. Berharap yang dilakukannya ini benar, Severus meraih salah satu pundak Lily dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa-apa, Lily. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," gumam Severus seraya mengusap-usap punggung wanita itu. Well, ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan ini.

Wangi tubuh Lily dan kehangatan yang tersalurkan saat tubuh mereka begitu rapat mau tak mau membuat kenangan Severus terlempar ke masa lalu, di mana ia bebas memeluk Lily tanpa ada beban dan Lily menyambutnya dengan sukarela. Saat itu tak ada pembatas di antara mereka. Tak ada James maupun Hermione. Kenikmatan yang terasa pun sungguh berbeda. Kali ini pelukan yang didapat Severus terasa hambar, seakan ia sedang memeluk wanita yang benar-benar asing baginya.

"Semuanya tak akan pernah sama lagi, Sev…" kata Lily sambil memisahkan diri dan menepis lembut kedua tangan Severus. "Tidak akan pernah sama lagi bagiku."

Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak menatap langit dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk membuka mulut dan berucap dengan suara bergetar, "Karena James… tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan…"

Jika Lily mengatakan hal ini belasan tahun yang lalu, pasti ubun-ubun Severus seketika mendidih, terbakar api cemburu. Namun kali ini Severus menerimanya dengan hati yang kebas, seakan kalimat yang bermakna sangat dalam ini tak begitu berarti baginya. Sama halnya dengan hembusan angin yang baru saja membelai daun telinganya.

"Aku tahu. _Aku selalu tahu._"

"Tapi hidup harus terus berjalan, benar, Sev? Dan aku tak bisa hanya terlarut dalam kesedihan, karena ada banyak hal yang harus kujalani. Kehilangan James adalah sebuah kehilangan besar bagiku dan juga bagi anakku, Harry. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang dekat dan menyayangi James. Kami semua akan selalu merindukannya. Meski kebersamaanku dan James harus berakhir sampai di sini, aku yakin pada akhirnya suatu hari nanti kami akan kembali bersama. Sampai saat itu tiba, sampai ajalku menjemput dan mengantarku kembali ke sisi James, kurasa aku akan terus hidup bersama dengan semua kenangan indah kami."

Severus mengangguk perlahan. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hatinya mengetahui Lily bisa menerima kepergian James dengan ikhlas. Wanita itu justru terlihat begitu tegar, nyaris tidak membutuhkan dukungan dari siapapun untuk menghadapi cobaan hidupnya ini.

"Aku ikut berduka untuk James," tutur Severus jujur. "Dan simpatiku untuk kau dan juga untuk anakmu."

"Terima kasih, Sev. Aku menghargainya. Sungguh."

"James… Dia pria yang hebat dan dia juga pergi dengan cara yang hebat pula. Semua orang akan mengenangnya sebagai seorang pahlawan. Juga seorang suami dan ayah yang baik bagi kau dan anakmu. _Aku iri kepadanya_."

Sekali lagi Lily tersenyum sambil menyeka kedua matanya yang berair. Meski ia mulai terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat penghiburan belaka seperti ini, ia tahu kalau Severus mengungkapkannya dengan tulus. Sementara langit mulai gelap dan semburat kemerahan yang ditinggalkan matahari sebagai jejaknya sebelum tenggelam membuat suasana pemakaman berangsur-angsur sunyi dan seram, Lily justru merasakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," kata Severus, memecah keheningan.

Berdampingan dengan Lily, Severus berjalan menyusuri deretan nisan. Pikiran dan hatinya yang semula berkecamuk kini perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan langit yang semakin kelam. Langkah demi langkah yang membawanya menjauh dari nisan James terasa semakin ringan. Ada sebuah pelepasan yang membuat perasaan Severus begitu lapang dan lega. Ia tak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana. Namun ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Apa kau ingin langsung pulang, Sev?"

Severus menghentikan langkahnya, tertegun. Saat ini ia dan Lily sedang berada di tepi sebuah jalan raya yang lengang, di bawah penerangan lampu jalan yang temaram. Sementara di sekitar mereka hanya ada satu-dua orang yang melintas dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu di rumah saat ini?" tanya Lily lagi.

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat, memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa terdengar meyakinkan. Jawaban yang paling jujur untuk pertanyaan ini adalah tidak. Ia akan menjawab "ya" jika Hermione masih bersamanya. Akan tetapi, jika Severus menjawab sebaliknya, ia dapat memprediksi kemana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. Maka dari itu Severus hanya menjawab pertanyaan Lily ini dengan senyuman misterius.

"Kalau aku mentraktirmu minum di Three Broomstick, bagaimana? Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Begitu banyak waktu yang sudah terlewat. Sering aku teringat padamu dan memikirkan apa kabarmu. Sudah lama kita putus kontak. Belasan tahun, Sev."

Sepasang mata kelam dan tajam Severus menatap Lily dengan keraguan. Keningnya berkerut-kerut. Dalam hatinya Lily bertanya-tanya mengapa Severus terkesan terlalu hati-hati dan menjaga jarak terhadapnya. Di setiap kesempatan yang ia sodorkan, pria berambut hitam klimis itu tampak terlalu banyak berpikir untuk menjawab. Hal ini semakin menguatkan dugaan Lily bahwa Severus telah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Seorang wanita yang sudah berhasil menggantikan posisi dirinya sebagai pengisi ruang hati Severus.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku tak bisa. Maaf, Lily," jawab Severus setelah terdiam selama satu-dua menit.

Minum berduaan dengan mantan kekasih yang baru saja menjanda bisa mengundang perpektif negatif dari orang-orang yang mengenali kami di Three Broomstick nanti, pikir Severus logis.

Meski biasanya Severus termasuk tipe orang yang cuek, tapi ia sudah lama meninggalkan sikap tak acuhnya ini sejak Hermione datang ke dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu banyak mengingatkannya agar lebih peduli terhadap hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar mereka, bahwa kini Severus tidak lagi hidup seorang diri. Ia punya Hermione yang sangat peduli kepadanya, dan juga ingin dipedulikan olehnya.

"Baik. Aku mengerti kalau kau harus menjaga perasaan pasanganmu," kata Lily ramah, menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi senyum geli. "Oh sudahlah. Tak perlu berpura-pura, Sev. Aku bisa melihat perubahan di wajahmu yang datar itu. Kau sedang berusaha untuk tidak tersipu."

Severus memilih untuk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dengan berpura-pura memandangi toko perlengkapan binatang peliharaan di sudut jalan dan mendadak teringat kepada Crookshanks yang harus segera diberi makan. Seandainya Hermione masih ada bersamaku, mungkin gadis itu yang akan melakukannya. Jika ia sampai tahu Crookshanks terlambat diberi makan, pasti ia akan semakin marah kepadaku, batin Severus cemas.

"Jadi… siapa dia, Sev? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau akan terkejut jika kau sampai mengenalnya, Lily," balas Severus tanpa bermaksud untuk menyombong, meski entah sadar atau tidak, terselip sedikit kebanggaan dalam nada bicaranya. Lily pun menyadari hal ini.

"Bisa kubayangkan itu. Selain beruntung, dia pasti hebat. Lebih hebat dariku, mungkin. Karena aku mengenalmu, Sev. Kau tak mudah untuk ditaklukkan." Lily mengakhiri godaannya dengan menonjok pelan bahu Severus.

Untuk kali ini Severus tersenyum. Ia tak ingin berkomentar banyak. Di sisi lain ia setuju dengan sebagian besar dari perkataan Lily barusan, atau malah keseluruhannya. Hermione adalah gadis yang hebat, dan ia bodoh apabila melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja.

"Baiklah. Kau pelit informasi, Sev. Masih misterius dan banyak menyimpan rahasia, bahkan dariku sekalipun." Lily terlihat agak kesal sekaligus penasaran. "Pokoknya suatu saat kau harus memperkenalkannya kepadaku!"

Severus mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia tak bisa menjanjikan hal ini. Mempertemukan Lily dengan Hermione bisa saja akan memicu perang antar galaksi, setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Lily."

"Oke…" sekali lagi Lily tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum berkata dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku ikut bahagia untukmu. Sungguh."

"Terima kasih."

"Dan sekarang kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, Sev. Sampai jumpa."

Severus membiarkan Lily memeluknya. Bukan pelukan antara sepasang kekasih seperti dulu tentunya, hanya pelukan perpisahan antara dua orang kawan lama. Severus tahu benar itu dan ia tak akan mengharapkan lebih.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kau pergi, Lily," kata Severus begitu Lily melepaskan pelukannya. "Terima kasih."

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu tadi," balas Lily, tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Sungguh. Bisa berjumpa lagi dan berdekatan selama beberapa menit denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagiku. Andai saja kau tahu betapa aku sangat mengharapkan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi sejak kita dulu berpisah. Untuk mengatakan bahwa aku masih memendam rasa yang sama dan aku tidak merelakanmu bersama James. Bahwa dulu aku pernah berpikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Bahwa dulu aku pernah ingin tetap bersamamu sampai kapan pun."

"Sev…"

"Dulu sempat terpikir olehku untuk mencarimu. Namun aku mengurungkannya karena ada banyak sakit hati, kemarahan, dan konflik yang terjadi di antara kau, aku, dan James. Aku takut akan terjadi hal yang jauh lebih buruk lagi jika aku nekat melakukannya. Belasan tahun lamanya aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, beranggapan aku hanya akan berakhir sebagai seorang pria yang ditemani rasa penyesalan seumur hidup. Aku bersalah sudah melampiaskannya dengan cara yang keliru dan berdosa… Sampai dia datang dalam hidupku…"

"Wanita pasanganmu sekarang?" tanya Lily, masih tampak kaget dengan penuturan Severus, namun ia mulai bisa mencerna apa yang ingin diutarakan pria itu.

"Ya." Severus mengangguk.

"Wow…" Lily mengusap dahinya, tampak terpukau sekaligus terhenyak mendengar semua perkataan Severus. "Kau benar-benar tak pernah berhenti mengagetkanku, Sev…"

Severus mengangkat kedua bahunya, tersenyum setengah terpaksa. "Salah satu dari sekian keahlianku, kurasa."

"Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu sejak perpisahan kita. Tapi apa yang selama itu kupikirkan tentangmu tentu berbeda dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Sev. Aku tidak berpikir untuk kembali kepadamu. Aku punya kehidupan sempurna yang selama ini kuimpikan bersama James dan Harry. Maaf…" Lily menahan nafas sebelum melanjutkannya dengan hati-hati. "Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau juga bernasib sama denganku? Apakah kau bisa hidup berbahagia, pada akhirnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya itu, Lily…"

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau menjalani masa terburuk dalam hidupmu selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan, sebenarnya, diam-diam aku melacakmu. Aku tahu apa profesimu sebelum ini…"

Detak jantung Severus seakan terhenti seketika. Ia terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah dan menghindari sorot prihatin di mata Lily. Satu hal yang tidak disadari Severus saat ia berpaling adalah sorot mata Lily tidak hanya memancarkan keprihatinan, tetapi juga rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Maafkan aku, Sev. Aku hanya… Aku tidak tahu apa akibat dari kepergianku terhadapmu… Mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut merasakan sakit hatimu, tapi… Aku pun ikut sakit saat melihatmu harus melayani wanita-wanita…"

"Tapi itu sudah berakhir, Lily," potong Severus lantang. "Lagipula aku menjadi pria penghibur dengan tujuanku sendiri."

"Maafkan aku, Severus Snape. Sungguh_. Aku berdosa kepadamu_."

"Itu adalah pilihanku sendiri, Lily Potter. Pilihanku sendiri. Dosaku sendiri," tegas Severus. "Dan andai saja aku memilih jalan lain, aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku yang sekarang. Dia—kami saling menerima apa adanya dan aku bahagia bisa menemukannya. Meski harus menunggu selama belasan tahun dengan berkubang dalam lembah dosa, ini terasa setimpal. Dia adalah titik nadirku."

"Aku mengerti…"

"Maka tak ada lagi dendam dan rasa berdosa di antara kita."

"Yeah," Lily mengangguk. Raut mukanya terlihat begitu damai dan lega. "Semoga kalian berdua hidup berbahagia."

"Sampai jumpa, Lily," kata Severus, pada akhirnya, sebelum ia berbalik dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin malam, berapparate langsung ke depan pintu rumahnya di ujung jalan Spinner's End.

Namun alih-alih langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, Severus justru berdiri termangu di depan pintu masuk, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di undakan tangga menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Berjumpa dengan Lily secara tiba-tiba dan menemukan kenyataan menyedihkan bahwa selama ini diam-diam Lily tahu bahwa ia menjadi pria penghibur demi melampiaskan sakit hatinya, membuat kepala Severus semakin berat. Mungkin ia harus minum ramuan pereda nyeri lagi sebelum tidur.

Semenjak kepergian Hermione, ia memang mengalami susah tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur nyenyak, menyadari sisi ranjang satunya kosong? Tapi susah tidur bukanlah satu-satunya hal nyata yang dirasakannya sebagai akibat dari ketiadaan Hermione bersamanya.

Tak ada lagi bunga segar yang biasa diletakkan Hermione tiap pagi di ruang baca dan ruang tidur. Bunga itu memang selalu diganti dengan bunga yang baru oleh Hermione setiap harinya, namun entah mengapa gadis itu selalu memilih bunga Anemone. Sempat terpikir bahwa Anemone adalah bunga favorit Hermione, tapi itu sebelum Severus tahu apa arti yang terkandung di baliknya.

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau sepertinya kau selalu menambahkan satu tangkai bunga lagi setiap kali kau mengganti bunga di vas, sayang. Kemarin ada enam tangkai, dan sekarang ada tujuh. Kemarinnya lagi juga begitu. Bukankah lebih baik kau langsung mengisi vasnya dengan banyak tangkai sekaligus?" tegur Severus pada suatu hari.

"Aku senang kau memperhatikannya. Tapi aku ingin kau lebih dari sekedar memperhatikannya. Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa maksud, kan?" balas Hermione ringan. "Anemone merah ini tidak sekedar cantik, Sev."

Dan sehari setelah Hermione meninggalkannya, barulah Severus menyadari apa maksud gadis itu dengan Anemonenya. Dalam bahasa bunga, Anemone berarti "Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Hermione selalu menambahkan jumlah bunga di dalam vas setiap harinya untuk menegaskan bahwa setiap harinya, dia semakin mencintai Severus. Inilah yang menambah berat beban di hati Severus. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?

"Ah sudahlah…" gumam Severus lirih.

Ia semakin menggigil dan bisa segera membeku dalam hitungan menit kalau tidak lekas masuk ke rumah. Di saat yang bersamaan perutnya terasa lapar. Walau mungkin ia harus memasak dahulu makan malamnya sendiri, setidaknya makan malamnya tidak akan terasa hambar kurang garam atau hangus seperti masakan Hermione. Meski begitu, kali ini sebenarnya Severus sangat merindukan masakan Hermione yang tidak terlalu enak itu.

Aroma yang hangat dan wangi seketika tercium begitu Severus membuka pintu. Untuk sesaat pria itu tertegun di ambang pintu. Apakah ini artinya? Ya, ini artinya, tegas Severus dalam hati. Hermione sudah kembali.

_Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya…_

**A/N : Terima kasih banyak khususnya untuk dewirunaway dan ChibiProngsie yang sudah mereview fanfic ini di akhir bulan April kemarin. Jujur, kalau saja kalian tidak mereview, bisa jadi fanfic ini tidak akan aku lanjutkan karena aku sudah hilang mood gara-gara sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Tapi mengetahui bahwa ternyata masih ada yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, aku sudah janji pada diriku sendiri kalau apapun yang terjadi, ga peduli berapa lama, tapi fanfic ini harus diteruskan sampai tamat. Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah memasukkan fanfic ini sebagai cerita favoritnya, dan lain-lain. Terima kasih untuk teman2 sesama penggemar Severus Snape yang sudah 'merangsang' aku dengan imajinasi liar mereka n membangkitkan minatku lagi. Severus memang luar biasa…! ^^V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah berbaik hati mereview chapter 3 kemarin, Dewi Dramoniac, Sun-T, Tee-Tah, lopelope, dan aicchan. Terima kasih juga untuk ChibiProngsie yang udah jadi pertamaxx komen via FB. Terima kasih juga untuk Angel Marlin yang tak disangka-sangka mau membaca FF ini dan mengomen via FB. Terima kasih untuk ambudaff yang bersedia jadi tempat saya bertanya-tanya. Terakhir, terima kasih untuk jeng Oryn yang sudah mau berbagi pengetahuan dan jadi teman curhat di kala saya mupeng gara-gara Severus. **

**Dukungan kalian sangat berarti banyak dan membuat aku makin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic multichapter ini. Meski begitu, untuk chapter ini pun sepertinya lemonnya masih sedikit, cuma untuk bumbu saja. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 4**

**Kejujuran**

"Hermione…"

Nama kekasihnya itu begitu saja terlontar keluar dari bibir Severus yang setengah terbuka, terpana agak tak percaya saat melihat sosok gadis yang sedang memunggunginya. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya memang seolah-olah hanya terjadi di dalam alam mimpi saja. Hermione dengan rambut coklat tuanya yang disanggul rapi dan mengenakan celemek putih sedang dikelilingi panci yang mengaduk isinya sendiri, tungku yang menguarkan asap putih beraroma wangi, dan setumpuk piring kotor yang berbaris satu-persatu untuk disabuni, sebelum melompat sendiri ke bak pembilas.

"Sev…" balas Hermione sambil berbalik anggun menghadap Severus, menggendong Crookshanks yang tampak asyik bermanja-manja di pelukan pemiliknya. "Kau terlambat untuk makan malam. Kau juga terlambat memberi makan Crookshanks. Kupikir kau sudah tahu dia tidak boleh diberi makan lebih dari pukul enam. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh, kau tahu?"

Raut muka Hermione terlihat datar, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara ia dan Severus. Namun dari sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong. Tampak jelas ia sedang menahan kerinduan. Bahasa tubuhnya pun mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia berusaha keras untuk tidak semburat melompat ke pelukan Severus. Sedang mempertahankan gengsi, mungkin.

"Kita kehabisan gula dan garam. Err… juga lada. Apa kau membelinya saat keluar rumah tadi?" kata Hermione, nada bicaranya bergetar. Ia menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan membelai Crookshanks terus-menerus.

Severus sendiri bahkan sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi terpesona yang tidak dibuat-buat. Bisa jadi pria itu malah tidak mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione saking kagetnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan pulang…" desis Severus, maju beberapa langkah untuk menyongsong Hermione yang tetap kukuh bertahan di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi lagi saja."

"Bukan… bukan… Bukan itu maksudku, sayang," sergah Severus buru-buru, berusaha meraih pinggang ramping Hermione, namun Hermione segera mengelak. "Hanya saja… aku kira… Ah, sudahlah."

Hermione menatap sepasang mata kelam Severus dengan perasaan membuncah yang berusaha keras ia tahan. Betapa banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada pria berhidung bengkok itu. Betapa ia sangat ingin memeluk erat pria itu, berbagi kehangatan dengannya, merasakan dadanya yang bidang, dan aroma tubuh maskulinnya yang memabukkan. Betapa ia ingin untuk mengecup bibir tipis Severus dan membiarkan semua mengalir begitu saja. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apakah mereka akan berakhir di ranjang atau di meja makan…

"Ma—makan malam hampir siap. Duduklah, Sev," ucap Hermione gugup, memalingkan muka. Posisi Severus yang berdekatan dengannya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Padahal pria itu belum sempat melakukan apapun terhadapnya, namun jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Daya pikat Severus masih terlalu kuat.

Dengan gerakan canggung, Severus melambaikan tongkatnya dan membuat dua buah kursi makan yang saling berhadapan bergeser dengan sendirinya. Satu kursi untuknya, dan satu kursi lagi untuk Hermione. Sementara itu, piring-piring, mangkuk kecil berisi kentang tumbuk, senampan penuh roti bawang, pot berisi sup panas, dan pinggan tahan panas berisi daging asap melayang dengan sendirinya untuk kemudian mendarat di meja makan. Disusul garpu, pisau, serbet, sendok dan lain-lain yang beterbangan dan langsung menempatkan diri di posisi mereka yang semestinya.

Baik Severus maupun Hermione masih sama-sama bungkam saat duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Hermione berusaha menghindari tatapan Severus yang terus memburunya dengan berpura-pura sibuk makan. Beberapa kali ia salah menggunakan sendok sup untuk menyendok kentang tumbuk, keliru mengambil sambal alih-alih saus, dan hal-hal yang menunjukkan kalau makan malamnya kali ini sangat tidak nyaman. Berulang kali Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa salah tingkah begini?

"Hermione." Gadis berambut coklat itu tak sempat menarik tangan kanannya saat Severus menangkap dan menggenggamnya hangat. "Aku sangat senang kau kembali. Serius."

Gadis cantik itu tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa memaksakan seulas senyum tipis dan ada sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya saat Severus melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia ingin Severus menggenggam tangannya lebih lama lagi.

Severus memang lumayan pelit bicara kalau sedang makan, membaca, atau bekerja, dan Hermione tahu itu. Tetapi suasana makan malam kali ini malah terasa jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya. Nyaris sesunyi suasana pemakaman. Bunyi denting sendok beradu dengan piring dan suara tetes air dari keran seolah sudah dikeraskan berkali lipat untuk mengisi kekosongan ini.

"Jadi…" Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Dia terlanjur membuka pembicaraan setelah lima menit saling mendiamkan. Severus sudah keburu menghentikan suapannya dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan gadis itu, membuat perasaan Hermione jadi tidak enak. "Jadi, kemana saja kau hari ini?"

Apa harimu indah? Pertanyaan yang satu ini tersangkut di kerongkongan Hermione. Urung terucapkan. Terlalu basa-basi dan klise, pikir gadis itu. Severus pasti akan menganggapku aneh.

"Aku ke pemakaman. Ada seseorang yang meninggal baru-baru ini," balas Severus dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Pertanyaan Hermione ini sebenarnya wajar saja. Tapi Severus sedang tidak ingin memperpanjangnya.

"Kau pasti bertemu Lily!"

Sontak gerakan pisau dan garpu di kedua tangan Severus terhenti. Mata tajamnya segera menatap Hermione dengan tatapan ala pemburu yang mencermati mangsanya yang sedang tersudut. Ekspresinya yang dingin dan datar tanpa emosi justru membunyikan alarm bahaya bagi Hermione. Jelas sekali kalau Severus sangat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

Meski perasaannya tidak karuan, Hermione menolak untuk menyerah. Ia balas menatap mata kelam Severus dengan sorot menantang dan menunjukkan kecemburuannya. Hermione sendiri sadar kalau mungkin saja kekasihnya sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya lewat tatapan mata yang bak sinar laser ini, tapi dia tak punya sesuatu yang harus ia tutupi. Dia tak akan berbohong jika berkata kalau ia benci Severus menemui wanita lain.

"Ya." Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang terucap dari bibir Severus sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan daging asapnya. Padahal Hermione mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar 'ya' yang datar seperti ini.

"Lily Evans, benar? Atau aku harus menyebutnya sebagai Lily Potter."

Mendadak saja Severus meletakkan pisau dan garpunya dengan kekuatan berlebihan, nyaris seperti ingin membantingnya ke meja, dan sontak mengejutkan Hermione. Meski ekspresinya belum banyak berubah, dengan helai-helai rambut yang membingkai wajahnya seperti tirai hitam, dan bibirnya yang tetap berupa garis datar, Hermione tahu kalau pria itu sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Aku memang tidak sengaja menemuinya di pemakaman," ujar Severus dingin, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Tapi hanya itu saja. Tak ada lagi hal istimewa yang terjadi di antara kami, kalau itu yang kau cemaskan."

Hermione berusaha mengatur nafas, meski sepertinya ia bisa menyemburkan nafas api kapan saja. Sulit sekali untuk tidak tampak gusar sekarang ini, meski ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sudah diucapkan Severus sebagai pembelaannya. Mungkin ini karena ia sudah tahu siapa jati diri Lily yang tak sengaja terlontar lewat racauan Severus sewaktu mereka sedang asyik bersetubuh. Lily Evans adalah mantan kekasih Severus sebelum wanita itu menikah dengan James Potter.

"Lily Potter itu, di—dia ibu dari sahabatku…" kata Hermione, meremas-remas serbet di tangannya, membayangkan serbet itu sebagai leher Severus saking gemasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" tukas Hermione tak sabar. "Tidakkah itu berarti sesuatu untukmu, Sev?"

"Tidak," balas Severus tenang, malah kembali asyik mengiris potongan daging asap. "Dia boleh saja jadi ibu atau nenek dari siapa saja saat ini. Bukan urusanku lagi."

"Oh. _Aku lega mendengarnya,"_ kata Hermione dengan nada bicara menekan dalam-dalam. Perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya mau tak mau membuat Severus agak gentar juga. Gadis itu seolah hendak meletuskan gunung berapi di dalam dirinya begitu mendengar sambutan Severus yang dingin dan acuh ini. "Kalau begitu aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal ini, Hermione segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak-hentak, ciri khasnya saat sedang kesal.

"Kalau kau tak ingin membahasnya, masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai, Hermione!" kata Severus meninggikan nada suaranya dan segera menyusul Hermione yang hendak naik ke lantai atas, menuju ke kamar tidur mereka. Lama-lama ia tak tahan dengan tingkah Hermione ini dan ia tak bisa membiarkan pertengkaran mereka berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin menyelesaikannya, maka kau tak perlu sedingin ini, Sev!" balas Hermione, berusaha menyingkirkan Severus yang menghadangnya. Namun alih-alih berhasil mendorong pria itu, Hermione justru jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku dan Lily benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Hanya itu!" ujar Severus, mempererat dekapannya. Dalam hatinya ia menyesalkan kenapa Hermione tidak bisa menerima penjelasannya. Ia sudah berkata jujur saja Hermione masih marah, apalagi kalau tidak jujur. Memangnya gadis ini mau aku bicara apa lagi, batin Severus bingung. "Kumohon jangan cemburu buta begini padaku!"

"Cemburu buta? Kepadamu? Enak saja!" sahut Hermione lantang, meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Severus, memukul dan menendang sebisanya seperti seekor kuda liar berontak. "Sekarang lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Hermione tidak menyangka kalau Severus benar-benar akan melepaskan dekapannya begitu saja. Gadis itu belum siap. Maka tak ayal lagi ia langsung jatuh terhuyung mundur, dan saat berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, kaki Hermione malah terserimpet lipatan karpet, dan mendarat dengan posisi kaki yang salah diiringi bunyi debum cukup keras.

"Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Severus terperanjat, menatap Hermione yang sedang terbaring kesakitan di lantai. Buru-buru ia duduk berlutut dan memeriksa kondisi kekasihnya itu. "Hermione, ka—kau tidak apa-apa, kan, sayang?"

Karena kesal, Hermione sempat menghadiahi dua-tiga kali pukulan ke dada bidang Severus (yang sepertinya tidak banyak berarti bagi pria bertubuh sebesar itu), sebelum menjawab kesal. "Kakiku sakit! Sepertinya aku terkilir, Sev…"

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa kau melepaskanku?"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku."

"Tapi jangan tiba-tiba begitu dong! Sakit…" Hermione meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang terkilir. Well, sebenarnya pantat dan punggungnya juga sakit. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa malunya. Ia malu sekali. Untung saja Severus tidak menganggap kejadian konyol ini sebagai hal yang lucu. Malah tampaknya pria itu mencemaskan kondisi kaki Hermione. "Ap—apa yang kau lakukan, Sev?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar. Gendong di punggung saja ya? Terakhir kali aku membopongmu, aku malah tak sengaja membuat kepalamu benjol kerena terbentur kusen pintu sewaktu kita hendak masuk kamar. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku," ujar Severus sambil menyodorkan punggungnya, diam-diam tersenyum geli.

Dengan agak terpaksa, Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Severus , merebahkan badannya di punggung pria itu dan membiarkan dirinya digendong perlahan-lahan menaiki anak tangga. Sesekali ujung hidung mancung Hermione bersentuhan dengan rambut Severus yang berminyak, dan tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik rambut, Hermione menghirup aroma rambut yang khas itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sudah merindukan wangi minyak rambut Severus selama tiga hari. Sementara itu, dengan posisi punggung yang berdempetan dengan dada Hermione, Severus bisa merasakan perubahan detak jantung Hermione, dan dia menyukai irama jantung itu. Jantung Hermione yang semula teratur mendadak jadi berdebar kencang. Entah apa yang bisa membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar sekacau ini.

"Nah, sudah sampai," gumam Severus seraya duduk di tepi ranjang dan membiarkan Hermione memisahkan diri darinya agar bisa berbaring nyaman di ranjang mereka yang empuk. "Tunggu sebentar…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione heran, menyadari Severus mendadak saja tertegun diam menatap vas bunga yang kosong di atas meja di sebelah ranjang mereka.

"Tujuh tangkai bunga Anemone yang ada di vas itu lenyap. Ap—apa kau memindahkannya atau apa…?"

Perasaan Severus jadi tidak enak. Semenjak tahu makna yang tersimpan di balik bunga Anemone, ia jadi begitu menaruh perhatian khusus terhadap kuntum-kuntum bunga tersebut. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya ia mulai menyukai bunga Anemone.

"Aku membuangnya." Hermione lekas-lekas menyambungnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Severus, salah satu alis yang terangkat dan sudut bibir yang berkedut seolah ingin mencemooh. "Bunga-bunga itu sudah layu, sayang. Terima kasih sudah rajin memberinya air selama aku tidak ada. Tapi bunga semacam itu daya tahannya tidak terlalu lama."

Air muka Severus kembali tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dengan demikian, maka Hermione tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu.

"Lagipula bukannya kau tak terlalu peduli? Pria seperti kau tidak suka bunga, kan?" kata Hermione, tersenyum masam karena teringat sambutan Severus dulu.

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum memahami bahasa bunga," balas Severus kalem, dan menirukan ucapan Hermione dulu. "Bunga Anemone merah itu tidak sekedar cantik, sayang."

"Kau benar." Raut wajah Hermione berubah cerah. Ia tersenyum manis. Ada perasaan yang sulit dilukiskan mengetahui kalau Severus sudah paham apa tujuannya selalu memajang bunga Anemone itu.

Severus tersenyum tipis, memandangi ekspresi sumringah Hermione dengan kepuasan tersendiri di dalam batinnya. Tak lama kemudian pria itu bangkit dari tepi ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan. Hermione mengenalinya sebagai sebotol ramuan herbal, tetap ia baru tahu kalau Severus menyimpan ramuan itu di sana.

"Apa itu balsam?"

"Benar," sahut Severus ringan, kembali duduk di tepian ranjang untuk kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Hermione pelan-pelan, dan meletakkan sepasang tungkai kaki mulus kekasihnya itu di pangkuannya.

"Kau mau memijatku, Sev?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

Severus menjawabnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan jemarinya di seputaran lutut kaki kiri Hermione, menekan lutut itu perlahan menuju ke betis dan tumit dengan jempol dan ujung jari telunjuknya, lalu mengurutnya dengan mengoleskan balsam itu sedikit demi sedikit. Severus melakukannya secara berulang-ulang dan dalam sekejap saja kaki kiri Hermione yang tadinya terkilir terasa hangat dan berangsur-angsur tidak sakit lagi. Namun rupanya bukan hanya kaki kiri Hermione saja yang mendapat perawatan istimewa ini, tak tanggung-tanggung Severus juga memijat kaki kanan Hermione.

"Sudah baikan?" giliran Severus yang bertanya.

Semburat merah jambu di kedua pipi Hermione adalah jawabannya. Kalau ada ungkapan sedikit bicara dan banyak bekerja, maka ungkapan ini telah diterapkan Severus dengan baik. Juga perhatiannya yang tulus dan tidak disangka-sangka, padahal di saat yang bersamaan pria itu justru menampakkan sikap acuh dan dingin. Sisi misteriusnya selalu mampu membuat Hermione bingung sekaligus gemas, namun gadis itu menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

"Sev, kau luar biasa…"

Beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh ke wajah Severus memblokir pandangan Hermione, membuat gadis itu tak bisa tahu seperti apa ekspresi kekasihnya saat mendengar pujian mesra ini. Tapi apapun ekspresi Severus tidaklah penting. Toh pria berambut klimis itu selalu saja mahir menyembunyikan ekspresi dan suasana hatinya dari siapapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Severus menyudahi pijatannya, memindahkan kedua kaki Hermione dari atas pangkuannya ke ranjang dengan hati-hati selayaknya sedang memperlakukan porselen yang mudah pecah, dan beranjak dari tepi ranjang. Sepertinya ia hendak meninggalkan kamar. Serta merta dan tanpa basa-basi seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu!" panggil Hermione. Kakinya yang terkilir sudah sembuh dan terasa ringan untuk digerakkan. Namun itu belum seberapa dibanding dengan perasaannya yang melambung tinggi. Ia merasa Severus sudah bersikap cukup manis malam ini dan ia tak bisa menerimanya tanpa membalas. "Kau mau kemana? Tetaplah di sini bersamaku…"

"Aku tidak bisa, sayang. Kali ini giliranku mencuci piring, benar?" balas Severus, tersenyum tipis. Sosoknya yang sedang berdiri diam di ambang pintu terlihat seperti batu karang yang kokoh, menantikan perintah Hermione selanjutnya. Well, sebenarnya dia tidak tergesa-gesa hendak meninggalkan kamar.

"Kalau begitu, lekaslah kembali. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Hermione menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda dan tatapan penuh arti yang segera ditangkap Severus sebagai sebuah sinyal yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak ditinggalkan kekasihnya itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Severus pun memincingkan kedua matanya, berpura-pura tak begitu tertarik, dan menjawabnya dengan nada sedatar mungkin. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Seusai menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauhi kamar dengan meminimalisir suara langkahnya (dia tak ingin Hermione tahu kalau sebenarnya dia sangat bersemangat), Severus bergegas menuju ke dapur untuk membereskan makan malam. Mencuci piring dan membereskan meja bukanlah hal sulit. Severus hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk melakukan itu semua. Dengan mantra sederhana saja, piring-piring kotor, sendok, garpu dan lain sebagainya segera mencuci dirinya sendiri, sedangkan makanan yang tak sempat termakan beterbangan masuk ke dalam lemari.

Kemudian, seolah sedang dikejar waktu, Severus buru-buru masuk ke toilet untuk menyikat gigi. Tidak ada ciuman sebelum menyikat gigi usai makan, begitulah aturan yang dibuat Hermione. Karena itulah Severus memastikan giginya sudah benar-benar bersih dan nafasnya sudah wangi. Untuk lebih yakin lagi, Severus berkumur dengan obat kumur. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko seandainya Hermione menolak untuk dicium hanya gara-gara bau mulut.

"Apa aku perlu bercukur…?" tanya Severus pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi refleksinya di cermin. Ia baru saja menyisir rambutnya, mencuci muka, dan menyemprotkan parfum khusus untuk pria ke titik-titik tertentu di tubuhnya, dan semua dilakukannya secepat yang ia bisa. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh membiarkan Hermione menunggu terlalu lama. "Atau aku mandi sekalian saja? Ah, sepertinya tidak usah. Begini juga sudah cukup."

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali, Severus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera berangkat ke medan pertempuran. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup sekali, seperti pengantin baru di malam pertama saja. Tidak sabaran dan gelisah, ingin cepat-cepat berkumpul dengan wanita yang dikasihi sekaligus dirindukannya.

Severus bahkan tak peduli kalau dia nekat berlari dan melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus saat menuju ke kamar tidur. Namun ia berhenti dulu selama semenit di depan pintu kamar untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan merapikan diri sekali lagi. Memeriksa aroma mulutnya yang wangi mint segar, rambutnya yang masih licin berminyak, dan lain sebagainya. Severus mungkin tidak tahu kalau di balik pintu kamar sana Hermione juga sedang jumpalitan sendiri mempersiapkan dirinya untuk segera bisa bermesra-mesraan.

"Hermione. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Severus sambil mengetuk pintu kamar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sadar. Untuk apa mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri? Dia kan bisa langsung masuk saja.

"Masuklah, Sev!"

Teriakan Hermione dari dalam kamar membuat jantung Severus seolah melompat dari rongga dadanya. Ia gelisah, sekaligus sudah tak sabar. Dengan telapak tangan yang dibasahi keringat dingin, Severus memutar kenop pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar dan seketika itu ia merasa seolah sedang berada di surga.

Entah sejak kapan kamar tidur mereka dipenuhi nuansa pink kemerahan, mulai dari sprei, dinding, dan juga gorden. Sementara itu di langit-langit kamar tergantung sebuah lampu kristal yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna pink lembut. Berbatang-batang llin sengaja di letakkan sekeliling kamar, dan ada dua batang lilin aroma terapi yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjang. Hermione pasti buru-buru mendandani kamar mereka begitu Severus meninggalkannya tadi. Apapun itu, hasilnya luar biasa.

"Kenapa bengong? Masuklah, sayang…"

Sekali lagi Severus terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jika dia memang benar-benar berada di surga, maka Hermione pastilah bidadarinya. Bidadari yang sedang mengenakan jubah mini lentur yang menonjolkan lekuk pinggang, sepasang paha mulus beserta tungkai kakinya indah, dan memamerkan belahan dadanya yang menggiurkan. Kali ini Hermione membiarkan rambut coklat tebalnya terurai sepinggang, memaksa Severus untuk mengakui bahwa kecantikan Hermione semakin terpancar dengan dibingkai rambutnya yang berkilau.

Severus seolah diterbangkan ke awang-awang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan begitu Hermione menarik kedua tangannya. Kekasihnya itu lalu membimbing dan membaringkan tubuh Severus di atas ranjang. Severus nyaris lupa bernafas saat Hermione mulai menaiki tubuhnya, untuk selanjutnya menduduki perut bagian bawahnya dengan memposisikan kedua kakinya di samping kanan-kiri tubuh Severus, dan mulai melucuti jubahnya sendiri.

Lingerie di balik jubah berpotongan minim itu sanggup membuat mata pria mana pun melotot saking seksinya. Bahkan juga Severus yang sudah berulang kali melihat tubuh polos Hermione. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sengaja mengenakan lingerie merah dengan potongan dada sangat rendah begitu untuk menyenangkan hati Severus. Dalam posisi menunduk, payudara Hermione seakan nyaris mencuat keluar dari penutupnya, dan ini mengundang kekaguman Severus. Ia tak akan pernah bosan memandanginya.

"Woman on top," desis Hermione, tersenyum nakal, sambil melemparkan jubah mininya begitu saja.

"Posisi favoritku," balas Severus sebelum menyambut kecupan ringan dari Hermione sebagai hidangan awal.

Mereka berdua saling beradu bibir, saling menempelkan bibir dengan penuh kelembutan. Untuk menambah sensasi kenikmatannya, Severus memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengulum bibir Hermione selama beberapa detik. Sementara itu kedua tangan Hermione terulur membelai pipi dan rahang Severus, mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu setiap kali mereka adu pangut, seolah tidak ingin bibir Severus terpisah terlalu lama dari bibirnya. Bibir bagian bawah Severus menjadi incaran favorit Hermione. Beberapa kali ia mengecup dan mengulum bagian tersebut, sambil sesekali memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Severus yang mulai terbuka.

Setiap kali bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Hermione, Severus merasakan manis dan pahit yang khas dari rasa coklat. Rupanya tadi Hermione sengaja mengulum permen coklat, dan kini ia membagikan rasa coklat yang lumer di lidahnya kepada Severus. Permen coklat itu pun beberapa kali berpindah dari mulut ke mulut melalui ciuman mereka, dan Severus mulai menikmati memakan permen dengan cara seperti ini.

Kedua tangan Severus tak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan memutar, kedua tangan pria itu membelai paha mulus Hermione, semakin naik dan naik menuju bongkahan pantat Hermione, untuk kemudian meremas-remas pantat itu seperti sedang meremas adonan kue. Beberapa detik kemudian Severus terkejut menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak mengenakan celana dalam.

"Kau tidak pakai celana dalam?" tanya Severus, menghentikan cumbuannya sejenak.

"Tidak sempat pakai. Kau kembali terlalu cepat sih," jawab Hermione ringan, melanjutkan percumbuan mereka. Ia mengulum bibir Severus seperti sedang mengulum permen dan berlama-lama memainkan lidahnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, dengan posisi yang duduk menindih perut bagian bawah Severus begini, Hermione menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya maju mundur seakan sedang menunggangi kuda. Tak perlu waktu terlalu lama bagi Hermione untuk merasakan bahwa kejantanan Severus yang tepat berada di bawah miliknya sendiri sudah mengeras. Gerakan menggesek dan meliukkan pinggang yang dilakukan Hermione cukup ampuh untuk menghantarkan rangsangan.

Sambil terus menggoyang pinggulnya untuk mengaduk-aduk area vital kekasihnya, Hermione membiarkan kedua tangan Severus berkelana menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jemari Severus menari-nari di sekitar paha dan betis gadis itu, naik-turun, sesekali meremas-remas, kemudian meluncur menuju ke daerah kewanitaan yang tak tertutup apapun. Hermione mendesah lirih saat Severus menyibak roknya dan menelusupkan salah satu tangannya ke sana, sementara tangan yang satunya masih bermain-main di pantat Hermione yang kenyal.

Namun belum sempat jemari itu menunaikan tugasnya di area kewanitaan Hermione, tiba-tiba saja Hermione menangkap kedua tangan Severus, dan membentangkan kedua tangan tersebut di atas kepala pria itu. Ini dilakukannya sambil terus mengecup mesra bibir Severus dan saling beradu kelihaian lidah masing-masing.

Hermione kemudian sedikit mengubah posisi tubuhnya, tidak lagi duduk tepat di atas area vital Severus, tapi menungging dengan mencondongkan dadanya ke wajah Severus seolah ingin menyodorkan gundukan bulat melimpah miliknya. Lidah Severus terjulur, melata-lata menjelajahi buah dada montok yang disuguhkan tepat di hadapannya. Desahan nikmat Hermione membuat pria itu semakin bersemangat. Dengan giginya, ia berusaha menarik lepas penutup dada kekasihnya. Ia ingin mengecap dan merasakan kenikmatan bagian tubuh yang sejak awal tadi sudah mampu membuat darahnya menggelegak.

"Sev…" Tiba-tiba saja Hermione berbisik di teling kanan Severus. Perubahan posisi yang terakhir ini otomatis menggagalkan upaya Severus. Dengan terpaksa ia hanya bisa memandangi buah dada Hermione yang setengah tersingkap tanpa bisa mengutak-atiknya lagi. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?"

Severus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dada Hermione ke wajah gadis tercintanya itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hermione menanyakan hal ini? batin Severus curiga. Tidak biasanya Hermione menghalanginya menjamahi tubuhnya. Bahkan sekarang Severus merasakan kedua tangannya sedang dicengkram Hermione erat-erat agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tentu saja, sayang," balas Severus bingung. Ia pun menengadah agar bisa lebih jelas menatap wajah Hermione. Wajah cantik itu terlihat murung dan membuat hati Severus terusik.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini."

"Apa?"

Sedetik kemudian Severus terkejut bukan main menyadari kedua tangannya sedang terikat kuat pada dua sisi tiang ranjang mereka. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan bisa ada seutas tali tambang yang melilit kedua pergelangan tangannya. Hanya saja seharusnya ia tahu betul kalau Hermione adalah penyihir yang sangat cerdas dan semestinya Severus tidak boleh meremehkan kemampuan gadis itu.

"Kau…? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Severus mulai merasa cemas saat Hermione merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil tongkat sihir miliknya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak membutuhkan benda ini sekarang, sayang," kata Hermione enteng seraya melemparkan tongkat sihir itu jauh-jauh. "Nah, sekarang saatnya interogasi,"

"Interogasi apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau juga mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa masa laluku. Seperti apa dulu kisahku dengan Ron. Tak ada yang pernah kututup-tutupi darimu. Bahkan aku sudah mengenalkan orangtua Muggleku kepadamu, membujuk mereka supaya bersedia menerimamu walau itu sulit. Aku ingin kau juga begitu. Terbukalah kepadaku, Sev!"

Air muka Hermione berubah serius. Dia kembali menduduki area vital Severus dan kini kedua tangannya sibuk melucuti satu-persatu kancing baju pria itu, lalu menyingkap tubuh bagian atas Severus. Merasa belum cukup, Hermione juga melepaskan kait celana panjang Severus dan memelorotkannya sampai ke lutut, membebaskan sesuatu di antara selangkangan kekasihnya itu. Hermione sempat tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui kejantanan Severus sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh… Jadi kau ingin menyiksaku secara seksual?" Severus mulai paham, tapi ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan melontarkan sindiran dingin. "Kebetulan. Aku ingin tahu seberapa hebatnya kau dalam menyiksaku."

"Jangan kuatir. Tiga hari terakhir ini aku sudah belajar banyak dari buku. Tinggal mempraktekkan saja," balas Hermione sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia menggerayangi organ kelaki-lakian Severus, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, dan mengocoknya seperti sedang mengocok botol bir. Hermione mengocoknya dengan irama yang tidak runtut. Pelan, semakin cepat, dan melambat. Begitu terus berulang-ulang. Pada awalnya Severus masih bisa tahan, tapi lama-kelamaan bahasa tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kenikmatan. Tarikan nafas pria itu mulai tersengal-sengal nikmat, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan sesekali terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir tipisnya.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Lily?" Hermione langsung menghentikan rangsangannya begitu melihat bahasa isyarat ini.

Namun Severus hanya tersenyum mengejek. Well, ternyata rangsangan Hermione belum cukup ampuh untuk memaksanya bicara. "Hanya segitu, sayang? Kupikir kau sudah tahu keperkasaanku. Tapi rupanya dugaanku salah."

"Dugaanmu yang salah, Sev…" balas Hermione tak mau kalah.

Apa yang dilakukan Hermione selanjutnya membuat Severus terkesiap. Tak disangka-sangka Hermione memperlakukan kejantanan Severus tak ubahnya seperti es loli. Gadis itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menyapukannya perlahan-lahan. Mulai dari ujung sampai ke pangkalnya. Ekspresi aneh tercetak di wajah cantik Hermione. Bisa dimaklumi, gadis itu baru pertama kalinya melakukan ini, dan ia terkejut mengetahui seperti apa rasa dan aroma kejantanan itu.

"Tidak suka ya? Menyerah sajalah!" cibir Severus, padahal ada dorongan yang menggebu dalam hatinya agar Hermione sudi melanjutkan aksinya.

"Tidak. Justru aku menyukainya. Rasanya enak juga," sahut Hermione dengan ekspresi takjub. "Malahan, kupikir akan lebih enak kalau aku olesi ini."

"Oh… astaga… " keluh Severus lirih, hanya bisa memandangi pasrah saat Hermione mengoleskan sirup coklat banyak-banyak sampai menutupi seluruh permukaan kelelakian Severus. Rupanya gadis itu memang sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang dari awal.

Keluhan Severus berganti erangan panjang saat Hermione memasukkan barang kebanggaannya itu ke mulut, dan mengulumnya selama beberapa menit sambil menjilatinya. Tak hanya itu saja, jilatan Hermione juga turun merambah dua butir telur yang ada di bawah kejantanan Severus. Ini membuat Severus semakin berkelonjotan di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya yang terikat mengepal kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk berontak. Lenguhan nikmat Severus membuat Hermione tambah bersemangat untuk semakin memacu gairah pria itu.

Hermione terus melumat kejantanan Severus sambil sesekali menggigit kecil kulit batangnya. Rongga mulutnya yang hangat dan basah membuat organ vital Severus betah berlama-lama bersarang di sana. Gerakan lidah Hermione yang melata-lata, membersihkan sirup coklat yang berlumuran sampai tuntas, memberikan kenikmatan lebih bagi Severus. Gadis itu terus mengulum dan menyedot tak peduli badan Severus yang sudah gemetaran menahan gelenyar dahsyat karena ulahnya.

Pada awalnya memang Hermione merasa jijik, namun lambat laun rasa jijiknya berangsur hilang. Ia merasakan cita rasa kejantanan Severus tidaklah terlalu buruk. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan mual dan ingin muntah karena aroma alat kelamin pria yang khas. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ia mulai menyukainya. Menghisap barang milik Severus membuat kewanitaannya berdenyut, membangkitkan gairahnya sendiri. Bahkan timbul perasaan bangga dalam dirinya setiap kali Severus menggeliat, menggelepar liar, dan melenguh keenakan.

"Jangan…" pinta Severus tanpa daya.

Tubuh pria itu terhempas lemas sesaat setelah menegang, nyaris mendapatkan orgasmenya yang pertama kali. Hermione yang menyadari hal ini buru-buru mencabut kejantanan Severus dari mulutnya, dan membuat kekasihnya itu kecewa berat karena seketika itu pula ia gagal meraih puncak kenikmatan. Keringat mengucur membasahi tubuh Severus. Dadanya yang bidang naik-turun seirama dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Wajah Severus yang biasanya pucat kini dipenuhi rona merah, gairahnya masih berkobar-kobar meski baru saja dijatuhkan sedemikian rupa.

"Baiklah… baiklah… Aku akan bicara…" ucap Severus lirih dengan nafas yang masih memburu. "Tapi aku bicara bukan karena kau menyiksaku… aku bicara karena aku mencintaimu… Aku sadar apa kesalahanku… Tidak boleh main rahasia…"

"Itu bagus," sambut Hermione puas, mempermainkan jari-jarinya di perut Severus yang rata, sambil sesekali iseng menyentil ujung kejantanan Severus yang masih tegang. Rupanya ia masih penasaran dengan benda yang satu itu.

"Lepaskan dulu ikatanku…"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon…"

"Tidak." Hermione bersikeras. "Tak ada hubungannya melepas ikatanmu dengan kemauanmu untuk berbicara, Sev. Nah, sekarang katakan apa hubunganmu seperti Lily? Bagaimana sejarah kalian?"

Severus menatap dalam-dalam mata coklat Hermione. Bibirnya masih tertutup rapat. Ia ragu. Selama ini Severus memang selalu memendam segala sesuatu tentang hidup dan masa lalunya rapat-rapat dari semua orang, beranggapan kalau tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia percayai. Hidupnya adalah miliknya sendiri.

"Lily… kami dulu bersahabat sejak sama-sama belum akhil baligh… pernah berpacaran juga walau cuma seumur jagung. Dia cinta pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, dan dulunya dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Segalanya bagiku selama hampir seumur hidupku… Tapi itu sebelum ia meninggalkanku... Mencampakkanku seperti seonggok debu kotor…"

Severus menghela nafasnya. Sakit hati itu datang lagi. Membongkar masa lalu yang kelam tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan bagi pria itu. Dia membencinya. Setiap patah kata yang berusaha keras ia ucapkan terasa pahit di lidahnya. Sama pahitnya dengan perasaannya dulu saat ia dibuang, dijauhi, dan dibenci oleh Lily. Menjadi tokoh antagonis memang tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Belaian lembut Hermione menyadarkan Severus. Gadis itu membelai wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, seolah ingin berkata melalui tatapannya bahwa ia tidak terlalu masalah dengan hal ini dan ingin berbagi rasa sakit hati dengan Severus. Hermione, sebagaimana yang diketahui Severus di kali pertama pertama pertemuan mereka dulu, juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati oleh kekasih yang sempat dianggapnya sebagai cinta sejatinya.

"Sudah puas, sayang?" Severus memincingkan matanya, tampak tak terlalu senang. Bibirnya tipisnya membentuk sebuah cibiran. Dia tak mau dicap melankolis gara-gara ini.

Hermione terdiam sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya di dada Severus yang bidang sambil membelai-belai perut datar kekasihnya itu. Puas? Tentu saja belum. Meski begitu, setelah menyaksikan sendiri betapa sulitnya untuk mencongkel sedikit informasi tentang Lily lewat mulut Severus, gadis itu tahu kalau ia sedang berusaha membongkar sebuah aib. Jantung Severus yang berada dekat sekali dengan telinganya semula berdetak kencang, namun saat Hermione memeluknya hangat, perlahan detak jantung itu kembali normal. Pertanda Severus sudah agak tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa berpisah?" tanya Hermione, dan spontan kembali memacu jantung Severus.

"Kau pernah melihat tato jelek dan mengerikan di lengan kiriku, sayang?" Severus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Yang satu ini sudah membebaninya lama sekali. Penyesalan terbesarnya seumur hidup. "Tato itu sungguhan. Tanda kegelapan sungguhan."

Sontak Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Severus, lalu bergantian memandangi tato di lengan kiri Severus dan mata kelam pria itu dengan sorot yang mengingatkan Severus akan kenangan lamanya belasan tahun yang lalu. Lily juga pernah memandanginya seperti itu karena tato sialan ini. Sorot yang menunjukkan keterkejutan, cemas, takut, dan marah sama seperti yang ada di mata Hermione saat ini. Tapi khusus untuk Lily, wanita itu juga menambahkan tatapan jijik kepadanya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan penuturan Severus ini. Tato bergambar tengkorak dengan ular yang terjulur keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah pertanda buruk di dunia sihir, lambang dari sebuah organisasi kejahatan besar yang sangat berkuasa di masa lalu, dan sekaligus identitas bagi para anak buahnya. Menculik, menyiksa, dan membunuhi orang-orang adalah hal biasa bagi orang-orang semacam itu.

Di masa-masa sekarang, saat kejayaan organisasi itu sudah jatuh, tato itu hanya jadi semacam olok-olok di mata semua orang. Kalangan anak muda menganggapnya sebagai trend dan mengecap lengan kirinya dengan gambar serupa hanya agar terlihat keren, tanpa tahu betapa dalam dan berbahayanya tanda itu di masa lalu.

Karena itulah, Hermione menganggap Severus hanya latah, ikut-ikutan menandai lengan kirinya untuk menambah kesan garang dan jantan demi tuntutan profesi. Karena sebagai pria penghibur, profesi itu menuntut Severus agar mampu mengesankan pelanggannya. Wanita mana pun pasti penasaran ingin merasakan ketangguhan mantan anggota mafia di ranjang, tanpa peduli apakah tatonya palsu atau asli. Namun Hermione tak menyangka kalau Severus ternyata benar-benar mantan anggota organisasi sihir hitam itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar…? Oh, aku tak percaya kau baru memberitahukan ini kepadaku sekarang!"

"Aku tahu kau akan terkejut. Karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu!" balas Severus dengan nada tinggi, dan sambil menahan badai hebat yang berkecamuk di dalam batinnya, ia berkata, "Tapi karena kau sudah terlanjur tahu… Kurasa kau sudah bisa meninggalkanku sekarang…"

Meninggalkanku seperti Lily meninggalkanku, batin Severus pahit. Pria itu sadar bahwa citranya sudah teramat parah buruk. Mantan pria penghibur yang juga mantan penjahat. Bagaimana pun juga, Severus menyadari bahwa dulu Lily mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan mencampakkannya. Wanita sebaik itu tidak boleh berhubungan dengan sampah masyarakat seperti Severus.

"Kalau aku meninggalkanmu, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, Sev?" tanya Hermione lirih, tersimpan kesenduan di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kupikir kau akan bertemu dengan pria baik-baik. Yang tampan, kaya dan mungkin berpangkat. Lalu kalian akan punya anak dan hidup berbahagia." Namun Severus tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini. Ia hanya teringat kepada kisah hidup Lily, karena memang begitulah yang dialami oleh wanita itu setelah meninggalkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan pria baik-baik. Pria yang bukan anggota organisasi kejahatan apapun. Dia juga punya masa depan yang cerah waktu itu, calon Auror. Tapi kau tahu sendiri apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadaku, Sev. Pria baik-baik itu menghancurkanku berkeping-keping," ujar Hermione dengan bibir bergetar lirih, sedih sekali. "Intinya, aku tidak butuh pria tampan, pria kaya atau pria baik-baik. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sev. Sungguh."

"Hermione…"

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar klise dan norak untukmu, tapi aku mencintai dirimu yang seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau yang selalu dingin, membosankan, dan tak pernah lelah melontarkan sindiran tajam kepadaku. Kesinisanmu dan sifat apatismu terhadap banyak hal. Sisi romantismu yang kau simpan rapat-rapat. Senyummu dan tertawamu yang mahal. Selera humormu yang payah. Gaya berpakaianmu yang suram seperti penjaga kuburan. Aku tak masalah dengan itu semua. Aku mencintaimu, dan hanya itulah yang kutahu."

"Tapi aku juga butuh keterbukaan darimu, karena aku tak bisa hidup bersama seseorang yang begitu tertutup dan misterius sepertimu. Rasa ingin tahuku besar sekali dan itu sudah bawaanku sejak lahir," Hermione menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Saat ini dadanya terasa sangat sesak. "Rasa ingin tahuku telah membawaku untuk menyelidiki siapa itu Lily Evans. Tidak susah untuk melacaknya. Bahkan mudah sekali, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mantan kekasihmu adalah ibu dari sahabatku sendiri. Yeah, dia memang cantik, berkepribadian menarik, dan semua orang senang berada di dekatnya. Tak heran kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya."

Severus terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak ingin berkomentar tentang betapa hebatnya Lily dibandingkan Hermione. Dia mencintai Hermione dengan seribu alasan yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan. Seribu alasan yang membuat ia bisa kembali berdiri tegak setelah sekian lama hancur. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menganggap Hermione sebagai pengganti Lily, karena ia mencintai keduanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku tak bisa menandingi kehebatan Lily. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi aku bersedia memberikan apa yang tidak bisa Lily berikan kepadamu, Sev. Karena itulah aku ada di sini bersamamu sekarang. Karena kau pun berhak untuk hidup bahagia, tak peduli betapa mengerikannya masa lalumu. Dan jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin merasakan seperti apa kehidupan yang bahagia itu, maka aku akan tetap di sini menemanimu. Karena memang di sinilah tempatku yang seharusnya. Di sampingmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya dan membebaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Severus dari lilitan tali tambang. Hati gadis itu terasa lapang. Ia sudah mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya. Hidup bersama Severus mungkin memang tidak mudah, tapi hidup tanpa kehadiran pria itu di sisinya akan jauh lebih tidak mudah lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hermione."

Severus mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa kebas. Semua ucapan Hermione tadi telah membuatnya melambung bebas ke awing-awang, bahagia bukan kepalang. Kenyataan bahwa Hermione tidak akan membuangnya setelah mengtahui banyak keburukan dirinya memang patut betul-betul disyukuri.

"Terima kasih sudah melepaskanku, dan… terima kasih sudah mau menerima masa laluku. Terima kasih sudah bersedia kembali ke rumah ini. Terima kasih dan banyak sekali terima kasih yang harus kuucapkan padamu atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Mungkin akan makan waktu semalaman jika kau ingin mendengarkan semuanya secara berurutan."

"Tentu aku mau, sayang. Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, Sev, Aku.. aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku menginginkanmu malam ini," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum nakal dan menarik kedua tangan Severus, membimbing pria itu agar mau duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang dan melakukan posisi _woman on top_ lagi.

Severus meladeni kemauan Hermione dengan senyum tipis. Dia sudah pasrah akan diperlakukan apa saja. Kalau pun Hermione ingin memperbudaknya semalaman pun, ia tak akan menolak. Kerinduan yang dipendamnya selama tiga hari ini harus dilampiaskan. Bahkan ia tak akan ambil pusing andai ranjang mereka sampai roboh karena tidak mampu menahan gempuran demi gempuran yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Malam ini dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang penikmat.

_**Masih bersambung entah sampai kapan**_

**A/N : Jujur, saya ragu sewaktu menulis chapter ini. Karena ada kritikan dari DT yang minta adegan foreplay, intercourse, dan afterplay yang ditulis secara komplit. Tapi mengingat sepertinya chapter ini sudah terlalu panjang. Adegan 'ini-itu'nya ditunda saja di chapter yang akan datang. Itu pun kalau memungkinkan sih. ^^ -siap-siap dijitak- Chapter ini juga sekaligus menjawab review dari jeng Oryn. Haste Luego! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih untuk Stephanie Winchester yang tidak kenal lelah menagih lanjutan FF ini hampir setiap hari n mempromosikan SevMione ke teman-teman lainnya. Terima kasih untuk Aicchan yang selalu mendukungku n menyemangatiku supaya bisa cepat meng-update FF ini. Dan terima kasih juga kepada semua teman yang selalu setia menunggu lanjutan FF ini dan memberi review via FFN langsung, twitter, dan Facebook : Lopelope, Chibiprongsie, Dewi Dramioniac, Miyuri Nekonomiya, Sun-T, Endah Winchester, dan teman-teman lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu di sini. Terima kasih semuanya! ^^**

**Chapter 5**

**Gusar**

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan. Semuanya tampak bersih dan rapi, sama seperti keadaan saat ia belum meninggalkan Severus empat hari yang lalu. Mulai dari karpet yang tadinya bau apak, meja dan rak yang dilapisi debu, buku-buku yang semula tersebar di tempat yang tidak semestinya, jubah-jubah kotor yang bertumpuk di bak cucian, dan lain-lain. Kini semuanya tinggal kenangan. Seisi rumah sudah kembali seperti sedia kala berkat kerja kerasnya seharian ini.

Hermione bisa saja menyelesaikan semua itu dengan sekali melambaikan tongkat sihir, namun ia memilih untuk mengerjakannya dengan cara Muggle. Severus mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan pemborosan tenaga dan waktu seperti ini, Hermione tahu betul itu. Gadis berambut coklat lebat itu hanya ingin membunuh waktu sementara Severus sedang tak ada di rumah karena harus bekerja di toko bahan ramuan miliknya. Seluruh buku di perpustakaan Severus sudah dilalapnya habis di minggu pertamanya pindah untuk tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu, dan dia bosan harus menghabiskan waktu di rumah sendirian tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Sambil merebahkan diri di sofa, Hermione menatap langit-langit yang kini sudah bebas dari sarang laba-laba. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau pekerjaan ala ibu rumah tangga ini membuatnya merasa sedikit sedih. Well, semasa masih bersekolah, Hermione selalu mati-matian belajar keras dan berusaha meraih prestasi akademis yang cemerlang. Semua orang mengakui kecerdasannya dan berharap bahwa suatu saat Hermione akan menjadi orang penting di masa depannya. Mungkin staf kementerian sihir atau bahkan perdana menteri sihir, siapa tahu? Hermione selalu berpikir kalau ia layak mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar terpuruk di dalam sebuah rumah di ujung jalan Spinner's End ini.

Hermione bukannya tidak pernah mencoba. Ia pernah magang di kementerian sebelum ini, tepatnya saat ia masih bersama Ron Weasley. Tapi sejak kejadian memilukan yang memicu perpisahaannya dengan pemuda berambut merah itu, Hermione tidak ingin berlama-lama di kementerian. Tepat setelah masa kerja magangnya habis tak lama setelah memergoki perselingkuhan Ron dengan Lavender, Hermione segera angkat kaki dari kementerian sihir. Lenyap sudah hasratnya untuk menjadi pegawai tetap Kementerian Sihir. Ia tak mau melihat Ron lagi untuk alasan apa pun, dan bekerja di satu tempat yang sama dengan pemuda itu malah akan memberinya banyak alasan untuk bisa tetap bertemu Ron, meski mereka berbeda departemen sekalipun.

Uang yang berhasil dikumpulkan dari hasil magangnya memang tidak bisa dibilang banyak, tapi itu sudah jauh lebih dari cukup. Galleon-Galleon hasil jerih payahnya itu kini tersimpan aman di Gringotts. Hermione masih belum mengotak-atik tabungannya itu sampai dengan hari ini, meski dulu ia pernah mengira akan menguras isi rekeningnya untuk membayar jasa Severus dulu. Siapa sangka ia malah mendapat pengalaman berharga dari keputusan bodoh dan nekatnya itu. Bahkan ia mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang baginya nyaris sempurna.

Akan tetapi, seiring dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka saat ini, berdamai dengan masa lalu Severus yang kelam dan kenangan buruk tentang mantan kekasih pria itu, membuat Hermione mulai yakin akan dikemanakan uang tabungannya tersebut. Biaya hidupnya selama ini ditanggung oleh Severus dan ini membuatnya tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan sepeser pun jika menginginkan sesuatu. Namun kali ini Hermione mulai berpikir untuk membelikan Severus suatu barang yang mahal dan sangat bernilai, yang bisa mengikat mereka untuk selamanya. Satu untuk Severus dan satu lagi untuknya.

Terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar dan tak lama kemudian muncul Severus dari balik pintu depan. Pria berwajah pucat dengan rambut hitam klimisnya yang menaungi kedua sisi wajahnya dan berhidung bengkok seperti burung Elang berjalan masuk, suara langkahnya nyaris tak terdengar. Tampak begitu lelah sama seperti biasanya saat ia pulang kerja. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hermione heran. Severus belum pernah pulang secepat ini. Bahkan matahari masih belum terbenam.

"Aku membawakan pesananmu yang kemarin malam," ujar Severus sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memproduksi beberapa buntelan kecil dari udara kosong. "Garam, gula, dan lada. Kau bilang kita kehabisan tiga bumbu itu, kan?"

"Ah… Terima kasih." Hermione bangkit dari sofa dan menerima ketiga buntelan itu sambil memberi Severus kecupan ringan di pipi. Dia tak mengira kalau Severus masih ingat dan menganggap serius racauan gugupnya kemarin itu.

Severus tampak tidak terlalu merespon kecupan Hermione. Wajah pria itu masih datar dan tak menunjukkan perubahan. Hanya mata hitam kelamnya yang memandangi wajah Hermione lekat-lekat, seolah berusaha menahan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada gadisnya itu.

"Kau yakin hanya itu saja yang tak dipunyai di rumah ini?" tanya Severus dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Well, ya. Memangnya apa lagi yang kita tidak punya?" Hermione malah balik bertanya, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena tadi… Herbert menitipkan ini padaku," ucap Severus datar, sekali lagi memproduksi sesuatu dari udara kosong dan memberikan Hermione beberapa tangkai bunga Anemone segar sebagai hasilnya.

"Oh, tentu saja," sambut Hermione, tersenyum lebar. Herbert adalah penjual bunga langganannya di Diagon Alley, tempat di mana Severus sedang menjalankan bisnisnya saat ini. "Aku memesannya tadi pagi lewat burung hantu. Tujuh tangkai bunga Anemone merah untuk mengisi vas kosong di kamar tidur kita."

Severus tak berkomentar apapun atas hal ini, meski ada kemungkinan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Tujuh tangkai bunga Anemone adalah jumlah bunga yang mengisi vas di hari kepergian Hermione, dan sesuai dengan kebiasaan Hermione, setiap pagi jumlah bunga itu akan bertambah satu tangkai dengan pesan cinta di setiap tangkainya.

"Sev, sepertinya Herbert salah hitung. Dia memberiku delapan tangkai."

Severus yang kini sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja hanya menanggapinya enteng, "Dia tidak salah hitung. Satu tangkai itu dariku."

Kedua alis Hermione terangkat. Lumayan kaget mendengarnya. Untuk ukuran pria yang tidak terlalu romantis seperti Severus ini, membelikan bunga Anemone walau cuma satu tangkai saja adalah sebuah kemajuan berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Karena satu hal yang menyentuh perasaan ini, tanpa sadar Hermione tersenyum. Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman menyelinap masuk ke dalam dadanya.

"Jadi, apakah jumlah bunga itu akan bertambah menjadi sembilan besok pagi?" tanya Severus lirih, seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang tabu baginya.

"Kita lihat saja besok." Hermione tersenyum misterius sebelum membalikkan badan, hendak menuju ke kamar tidur mereka untuk menyimpan bunga Anemonenya di tempat yang semestinya. "Setelah ini kau akan kubuatkan teh Camomile. Kau terlihat lelah, sayang. Kau bilang beberapa hari terakhir ini juga susah tidur, kan?"

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu semua itu gara-gara siapa," sahut Severus dingin. Well, Severus memang tidak mau mengakui kalau penyebab susah tidurnya akhir-akhir ini adalah karena ditinggal pergi Hermione, tapi dengan otaknya yang cerdas itu, seharusnya Hermione bisa menebaknya. "Tidak perlu. Tapi kalau kau tak keberatan, buatkan saja aku air panas untuk mandi."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan teh Camomile dan air panas untukmu," kata Hermione tegas, berbalik kembali untuk memandangi wajah Severus yang tampak lesu. "Ibuku baru saja mengirimi kita beberapa kotak kecil teh Camomile merek Twinning. Itu merek teh terkenal di kalangan Muggle, Sev. Bahkan kudengar ratu Inggris juga meminumnya."

Severus mengernyitkan dahi. Meski dia adalah keturunan berdarah campuran, dengan ayah seorang Muggle dan ibu seorang penyihir, dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan dunia Muggle. Berbeda dengan Hermione yang memang berasal dari bangsa Muggle.

"Bahkan ibuku menaruh perhatian padamu. Dia langsung tanggap begitu tahu kau sangat sibuk mengelola tokomu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita bisa mengunjungi orangtuaku lagi. Tentunya saat kau tidak terlalu sibuk. Kau mau, kan?"

Severus mengangguk lemah, kedua matanya yang letih terpejam, dan menggumam lewat bibirnya yang bergetar, "Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ibumu, Mione…"

Melihat kondisi Severus yang loyo ini membuat Hermione tidak tega untuk mengusiknya lagi. Selain karena stress dan kurang tidur akibat kepergian Hermione yang tiba-tiba beberapa hari lalu, bisa jadi Severus juga letih karena kesibukannya bekerja setiap hari dan karena pergumulan panas mereka semalam. Untuk yang terakhir ini, sejujurnya Hermione tak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bersalah atau tidak. Karena toh mereka berdua sama-sama menikmatinya.

Maka setelah selesai mengurus bunga Anemonenya, Hermione segera memenuhi apa yang dijanjikannya kepada Severus tadi, membuatkan teh Camomile dan air panas untuk mandi. Saat semuanya siap, gadis itu pun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa secangkir teh di atas nampan perak.

"Sev…" panggil Hermione ragu-ragu, melihat kekasihnya sedang merebahkan diri di sofa dengan telapak tangan kanannya melingkupi kedua matanya. Severus membalas panggilan Hermione dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Ini tehnya dan air panasnya sudah siap kalau kau ingin mandi sekarang."

Severus terlihat seperti memaksakan diri bangun dari tidurnya untuk bisa duduk bersandar di sofa. Rupanya dia benar-benar kecapekan hari ini. Sering kali Hermione berpikir kalau Severus terlalu giat bekerja, dan setelah mereka mulai tinggal serumah, gadis itu tahu kalau memang begitulah kenyataannya. Severus lembur setiap hari dan selalu pulang menjelang larut malam. Meski begitu, Severus tak pernah mengeluh dan masih bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk meladeni Hermione di waktu luangnya yang sedikit itu.

"Seandainya kau memperbolehkan aku membantumu di toko…"

"Tidak," potong Severus tegas, tanpa menatap Hermione. Jari-jarinya agak gemetar saat meraih cangkir tehnya, mencium aromanya sebentar sebelum menyesapnya sedikit. "Teh ini rasanya aneh. Kurasa lebih baik aku minum eliksir saja."

Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan yang tidak mengenakkan hati ini, pernyataan yang juga berarti meremehkan perhatian ibunya kepada Severus. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak protes. Sudah jadi pembawaan Severus untuk bersikap kaku dalam segala suasana. Pria itu memang tak bisa berpura-pura menyukai sesuatu hanya demi menyenangkan hati orang lain, dan Hermione sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak, Sev? Aku bisa banyak membantu dan kau tidak akan kecapekan seperti ini terus menerus. Aku hanya peduli padamu…"

"Kau tidak cocok di sana," tukas Severus lagi, masih menolak menatap Hermione, namun nada bicaranya berubah tajam. "Tempat yang dipenuhi bahan-bahan ramuan dengan berbagai aroma menusuk seperti itu bukan tempatmu, kurasa." Sebelum Hermione sempat membuka mulutnya lagi, Severus sudah melanjutkan ucapannya, "Lagipula, aku sudah punya cukup pegawai."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras," tuntut Hermione, masih mencoba sabar.

Kali ini Severus menatap Hermione tajam. Meski bibir tipisnya tertutup rapat, Hermione bisa melihat ketidaksetujuan di sorot mata yang nyalang itu. Hermione sudah siap mendengar bantahan klise seperti 'Aku bekerja keras demi menghidupi kita' atau 'Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku dan itu bukan hal yang salah', namun setelah ditunggu selama beberapa menit kemudian, Severus hanya mengiyakan pelan lewat sudut bibirnya yang berkedut membentuk cibiran samar.

"Bagus. Aku pegang janjimu."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau mandi sekarang," ujar Severus datar. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak dan dia tidak ingin Hermione mencecarnya lagi soal ini. Meski rasanya enggan sekali meninggalkan sofanya yang empuk, pria itu pun menegakkan diri dan berjalan agak gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Tentu," balas Hermione sambil membereskan cangkir teh Severus dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nampan. "Mandilah duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Mendadak saja Severus menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah separuh jalan. "Kau menyusul? Maksudmu seperti… seperti kita…?"

"Ada yang salah dengan mandi bersamaku?" tanya Hermione, menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Well, sebenarnya dia ragu dan malu dengan hal ini. Tapi menurut buku yang pernah dibacanya, mandi bersama pasangan adalah salah satu cara untuk terus menghangatkan hubungan dan menjaga keharmonisan.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja selama ini aku selalu mandi sendirian, sebelum kau pindah kemari minggu lalu," balas Severus dingin, sebelum berbalik pergi. "Tapi terserah kau saja."

Tanpa sadar, Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, gemas. Diam-diam ia mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya bisa sampai jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sifatnya tidak tertebak seperti Severus. Sikap Severus seperti rollercoaster. Kadang bisa melambungkan hati Hermione tinggi-tinggi, tapi kadang juga bisa menukik tajam dan menjatuhkannya sampai ke dasar. Seandainya bisa, Hermione ingin sekali mempelajari Legilimency agar ia bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Severus tentang dirinya. Tapi itu tidak akan terlalu menantang baginya. Justru pria misterius seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya geregetan dan penasaran setengah mati.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione berdiri diam di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Di balik pintu itu, di dalam kamar mandi, tidak terdengar suara sama sekali. Tenang dan damai. Suasana yang justru mengundang rasa penasaran bagi Hermione. Mengingat kondisi kekasihnya saat ini, dia mulai berpikir Severus jatuh pingsan atau jangan-jangan malah sudah tenggelam di dasar bak mandi saking capeknya.

"Sev…?" panggil Hermione, membuka daun pintu perlahan-lahan untuk mengintip, dan dia bisa bernafas lega saat mendapati Severus sedang berendam di dalam bak mandi dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tampak mencoba rileks, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada tepian bak mandi. Tubuhnya yang kini polos tanpa selembar benang tampak membayang di bawah permukaan air panas. Uap air yang sesekali mengepul dari bak mandi membuat pandangan jadi kabur.

Sambil menahan nafasnya, Hermione mulai menanggalkan satu demi satu penutup tubuhnya dan menaruh semuanya di dalam ember pakaian kotor yang sudah terisi pakaian milik Severus. Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya dan menggulungnya ke atas agar tidak ikut basah terkena air sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebagian air panas yang ada di dalam bak mandi Severus tertumpah ketika Hermione ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Namun Severus masih saja bergeming, seolah tak begitu terpengaruh dengan kehadiran Hermione.

Jemari Hermione meraba dan membelai punggung telanjang Severus yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Punggung yang kokoh, padat berisi, dan ada beberapa tonjolan otot yang menghias apik di bagian-bagian tertentu. Punggung yang menawarkan kenyamanan bagi siapapun yang ingin bersandar kepadanya. Severus menggeliat kegelian saat perlahan-lahan jemari Hermione menyusuri lehernya dan semakin turun ke bawah menuju ke pinggangnya. Namun geliatannya berubah menjadi desahan nyaman dan keenakan saat Hermione mulai memijat kedua bahunya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Severus lirih. Diam-diam dia mengakui kalau Hermione memang pintar memanjakan pria, hanya saja Severus tidak pandai untuk meminta ataupun mengutarakan hal ini. Berendam dalam bak air hangat dalam keadaan lelah luar biasa bersama kekasihnya yang sedang memijatnya membuat perasaan Severus mulai membaik. Kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Hermione, dan sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat. "Mione, kau sudah memikirkan tentang reuni itu?"

"Ah… Tentang itu…" Hermione tercenung sejenak, pijatannya terhenti. Sejak pertengkaran mereka yang terdahulu, ia sudah tak pernah lagi memikirkan hal ini. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Hermione ingin sekali membahas kemungkinan apakah mereka bisa datang ke reuni Hogwarts, namun ia tidak ingin hal ini memicu pertengkaran mereka lagi. Sambil melanjutkan kembali pijatannya yang sempat tertunda, Hermione berkata dengan nada tak yakin, "Entahlah, Sev. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku kita akan datang."

"Kau bercanda!" Kaget bercampur senang, tanpa sadar jemari Hermione memijat bahu Severus terlalu keras, membuat pria itu sedikit menggeliat kesakitan. Meski begitu gadis berambut coklat itu tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa riangnya. Membayangkan ia bisa datang bersama Severus ke pesta reuni dan memproklamirkan hubungan mereka ke semua orang dengan bangga. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, Sev?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin datang. Itu saja, Mione," balas Severus datar tanpa emosi.

Senyum Hermione semakin lebar. Bukan uap air hangat yang membuat wajahnya merona merah dan dadanya menghangat, tapi kesediaan Severus untuk mengalah pada akhirnya. Kekasihnya itu mungkin dingin dan keras, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melunak untuk sesekali.

"Tapi…" Severus berkata dengan nada mengambang, seperti tidak terlalu yakin akan mengucapkan ini. "Akan ada Ron di sana."

"Dan juga akan ada Lily, kurasa," balas Hermione kaku. "Lalu kenapa memangnya? Kita berdua tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk gentar menghadapi mereka. Mereka harus tahu kalau pada akhirnya kita bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat dan pantas untuk dicintai, dan seseorang itu bukanlah mereka. Mereka harus tahu kalau kita juga bisa hidup berbahagia. Bukannya hancur, kesepian, dan larut dalam kesedihan terus menerus. Mereka harus tahu kalau kita bisa bangkit dan mengawali hidup baru setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada kita."

Secara garis besar, sebenarnya pernyataan Hermione ini ditujukan kepada Ron. Meski ia tidak lagi menyimpan kemarahan dan dendam atas pengkhianatan Ron, ia masih belum ingin menemui Ron lagi sampai jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Tapi setelah gadis cerdas itu memikirkannya baik-baik, ia lelah terus-menerus menghindar. Lagipula, dengan adanya Severus di sampingnya, kini ia merasa kuat untuk menghadapi segala hal berserta segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Ia bukan lagi gadis yang patah hati dan merana karena ulah Ron dan Lavender.

"Aku suka dengan tekad dan keberanianmu, Mione. Khas Gryffindor," ujar Severus, tersenyum samar. "Mendengar ucapanmu ini, semoga saja reuni ini bukan jadi ajang pamer pasangan nantinya."

"Kesinisanmu konsisten dan menawan. Sudah pasti Slytherin, kalau begitu," balas Hermione tak mau kalah. Tak perlu menebak, sebenarnya. Sejak awal mereka bertemu saja Hermione sudah bisa memprediksi hal ini lewat penampilan, pemikiran dan pembawaan Severus yang begitu kentara. Dingin, angkuh, berlidah tajam dan punya pola pikir yang mengejutkan sekaligus menohok.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, sayang. Gaun, kosmetik, perhiasan, sepatu, dan lain-lain. Reuni tinggal tiga hari lagi, kan?"

"Dua hari," koreksi Hermione agak cemas. "Tapi kau tak usah khawatir. Aku masih punya gaun pesta yang belum pernah kupakai sama sekali. Untuk aksesoris juga kurasa kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Semuanya beres. Kurasa aku hanya harus membelikanmu jubah pesta dan sepatu baru. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sev? Kau ingin jubah yang model apa? Sebaiknya rancangan siapa ya?"

"Kau permaisuriku di rumah ini, Mione. Kau punya kuasaan, dan aku memasrahkan diri kepadamu mengenai ini. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau sudah tahu di mana tempat menyimpan uang. Tapi gunakan seperlunya saja. Hmm, kurasa kau sudah tahu betul ini. Kau kan cerdas," sahut Severus dengan nada bosan, selalu ingat untuk menyelipkan sinisme dalam ucapannya. Dia tidak terlalu suka memikirkan tetek-bengek masalah persiapan pesta, sebagaimana minatnya yang minim terhadap kegiatan hura-hura.

"Ah tentu saja," Hermione tersenyum hambar. Lagi-lagi dia yang harus putar otak setiap kali Severus tidak menunjukkan antusiasme terhadap hal-hal tertentu. Tetapi Hermione tidak mengeluh. Ia sudah punya gambaran hebat tentang bagaimana penampilannya dan Severus di pesta itu nantinya. Pesta reuni Hogwarts ini akan menjadi kemunculan pertama mereka berdua sebagai pasangan di depan mata orang banyak. Karena itulah ia harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sebaik mungkin. Semua harus sempurna, tanpa ada satu pun kesalahan, tekad Hermione. "Aku sudah tahu akan jadi seperti apa kita nanti. Semua sudah ada di kepalaku. Bahkan mungkin setelah makan malam nanti, aku bisa mulai mempersiapkannya."

"Baguslah. Jadi aku bisa kembali ke toko dengan tenang setelah ini."

"A—apa? Kau mau kembali ke toko?" kali ini Hermione benar-benar menghentikan pijatannya, memaksa Severus untuk berbalik menghadapnya setelah merasakan kemarahan dalam nada bicara gadis itu. "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku tadi, Sev. Tidak akan bekerja terlalu keras lagi. Pedulikan kesehatanmu!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Mione? Kau bisa lihat kalau sekarang aku sehat-sehat saja," balas Severus tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun di wajahnya. "Lagipula ada pesanan dalam jumlah besar yang harus diantar ke Dublin dan Lima besok siang dan pembayarannya akan dilakukan malam ini. Aku harus memastikan semua itu beres, begitu juga dengan masalah pembukuannya."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi. Kau juga punya banyak pegawai. Suruh saja mereka… Oh, Sev, kau sudah janji…"

"Janjiku tadi itu kumaksudkan bukan untuk hari ini, tapi besok. Mulai besok aku tidak akan bekerja keras sampai larut malam lagi. Tapi untuk malam ini, aku tidak bisa, Mione. Pekerjaanku ini penting sekali untukku dan juga untukmu. Kau harus mengerti."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Sev…" bantah Hermione, kecewa sekali karena Severus sampai lupa dengan setahun hari jadi mereka yang jatuh pada hari ini. Benar. Tepat satu tahun sudah mereka menjalani hubungan yang diwarnai pasang surut dan konflik batin, sesuatu yang memang penting untuk dirayakan. "Kumohon… Untuk hari ini saja, tinggallah di rumah. Aku ingin merayakan sesuatu yang spesial bersamamu. Hari ini adalah hari…"

"Maaf. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kedua proyekku itu, Mione. Semua kerja kerasku tidak akan berguna tanpa proyekku itu. Malah sebenarnya aku sudah harus berada di toko sekarang juga. Klienku akan datang pukul enam nanti."

Setelah mengatakan ini, tanpa mengindahkan raut kekecewaan kekasihnya, Severus segera keluar dari bak mandi dan meraih handuk kecil untuk menutupi auratnya di sekitar pinggang. Namun sebelum Severus sempat mencapai pintu, Hermione sudah menghadangnya dan mencengkram kedua bahunya, tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terpampang polos tanpa selembar penutup di hadapan Severus.

"Severus Snape! Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini!" tuntut Hermione dengan suara bergetar, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. "Sebenarnya kau ini sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku atau tidak sih? Ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi kita berdua, tahu!"

"Baiklah. Aku bisa menunggumu berpakaian dulu sebelum aku pergi," tukas Severus, memandangi Hermione dari atas ke bawah dengan sorot menahan kesal, dan semakin kesal saat menyadari sepasang mata coklat Hermione berlinang airmata. "Oh, tolong, Mione. Kau ini bukan ratu drama!"

Hermione menatap Severus dengan kemarahan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Gadis itu bukan menangis karena sedih, dia menangis saking kesalnya. Dia sudah sangat bersabar untuk sekian lama dan itu bukan hal yang mudah mengingat betapa egoisnya pria berambut hitam klimis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Pria itu seolah hanya bisa mematahkan hatinya berulang-ulang dengan ulahnya yang semaunya sendiri begini.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon…" pinta Hermione, sadar jika rengekannya ini terdengar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," balas Severus dingin, sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hermione pada kedua bahunya dan berbalik pergi. "Aku akan pulang lewat tengah malam. Jadi tak usah menungguku untuk makan malam dan tidurlah duluan."

Hermione mengawasi kepergian Severus dengan perasaan jengkel meluap-luap yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa kecewa mendalam hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Tapi gadis itu menolak untuk menyerah. Dia sudah sejauh ini untuk mundur dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menggagalkan rencananya untuk merayakan setahun hari jadi mereka. Bahkan tidak juga Severus.

**Masih bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya…**

**A/N : ****Maaf kalau misalnya chapter ini kurang seru dibanding chapter yang lalu. Sebenernya ini karena situasi menulis yang agak kurang kondusif nih, mengingat adik-adikku yang di bawah umur suka nyelonong masuk ke kamar n ngintipin isi laptopku. Bikin bete aja ==a Err, ada beberapa plot yang sebenernya aku rencanakan buat dimasukin di chapter ini. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, plot-plot itu bisa dimasukin di chapter selanjutnya aja sekalian. Setidaknya, di chapter ini sudah menjawab satu pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan ke aku, dan jawabannya : Ya, Severus dan Hermione bakal datang ke reuni Hogwarts. ^0^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter yang sulit. Bahkan harus saya akui bahwa kepala saya nyaris blank (atau malah sudah blank) waktu memulai chapter ini. Pada bagian xxx-nya malah ga ada ide sama sekali waktu itu. Bahkan sampai bela-belain nonton video Ariel-Luna, tapi ternyata ga ngaruh (kurang hot euy). Jadi beginilah… Jujur, saya ga tahu kudu bilang apa lagi. Sepertinya untuk sementara chapter ini kudu segini dulu deh. Bukan bermaksud sengaja manjang-manjangin, tapi ada beberapa plot yang kalau dipaksa dimasukin di sini, kayanya bisa tabrakan ntar. Well, seperti yang sudah tertulis di status FB saya beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya ada OOC yang kronis di sini dan juga rasanya mulai menggombalisasi. Mohon masukan n kritiknya deh.** =..=a

**Chapter 6**

**Kejutan **

Severus Snape berdiri diam di depan pintu toko bahan ramuannya, melamun. Meski suasana Diagon Alley masih ramai malam ini, toko itu sengaja tutup lebih awal dari biasanya sebagai hadiah untuk Severus dan para pegawai yang sudah membantunya bekerja keras selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Severus memang selalu giat bekerja dan lembur hampir tiap hari, hingga akhirnya pada hari ini, tepatnya sore ini, ambisinya tercapai juga. Ia tahu betul kalau setiap impian pasti butuh pengorbanan besar untuk meraihnya, dan ia sudah menjalani semua pengorbanan itu dengan suka rela. Kini, yang tertinggal hanyalah bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengutarakan hal ini kepada kekasihnya, Hermione Granger. Gadis itu pasti masih marah kepadanya setelah sikapnya yang begitu dingin tadi sore. Padahal, andai saja gadis itu tahu apa yang selama ini dilakukan Severus untuknya...

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Severus mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat pintu toko dan jendela etalasenya menutup sendiri, kemudian merapalkan mantra-mantra rahasia untuk mencegah tokonya itu dibobol maling. Prince's Apothecary, nama toko bahan ramuan milik Severus itu memang bukan toko yang besar. Meski begitu, mengingat prospek cerah yang menunggu dan beberapa proyek besar yang sedang dikerjakan di sana, bukan tidak mungkin akan ada orang iseng yang tergoda untuk membuat ulah. Mengenai nama toko itu sendiri, well... pada awalnya Severus sempat memikirkan gelar yang dibuatnya sendiri semasa sekolah, The Half-Blood Prince - Pangeran Berdarah Campuran, namun karena rasanya nama itu terlalu mencolok untuk dijadikan sebuah nama toko bahan ramuan, akhirnya Severus lebih memilih nama belakang ibunya dulu, Prince, sebagai nama tokonya. Nama yang bagus. Glamor dan terkesan penuh percaya diri. Sebagaimana itulah yang ingin dikesankan Severus kepada semua orang tentang tokonya.

Sekali lagi Severus memandangi bangunan tokonya yang tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan toko di kanan-kirinya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri di wajahnya. Toko itu adalah sumber mata pencaharian halalnya setelah keluar dari lembah hitam, dan mengenang perjuangannya di awal-awal mendirikan toko itu membuat perasaan Severus menghangat di tengah suasana dingin di musim salju begini. Tak terasa hampir setahun ia mengelola toko itu. Belum lama, tapi kemajuannya lumayan pesat. Dia sudah punya lima orang pegawai dan reputasi tokonya bisa dibilang berada sedikit di bawah _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_, toko bahan ramuan terbesar dan paling terkenal di Diagon Alley. Tidak buruk untuk sebuah toko yang baru berumur hampir setahun.

"Hai..."

Sapaan canggung dari seseorang yang berdiri di balik punggung Severus sedikit mengusik pria itu. Severus tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyapanya ini. Tentu saja ia tahu betul siapa itu. Bahkan ia selalu ingin berada bersamanya, dan ingin selalu melakukan segala hal yang terbaik untuk orang tersebut.

"Hai," Severus membalikkan badannya dengan gerakan kaku dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terkejut, meski jantungnya justru berdebar-debar aneh. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ada sensasi menyenangkan yang dirasakannya begitu menyadari kehadiran sang penyapanya ini. Perasaannya pun nyaman dan tentram. Di luar sadarnya, Severus tersenyum tipis. "Hai, Hermione."

Hermione Granger, kekasihnya, memandangi Severus dengan sorot yang susah ditafsirkan. Lewat mata coklatnya yang berbinar itu saja, Severus sudah bisa merasakan pancaran kehangatan dalam diri gadis itu. Severus belum pernah berterus terang bahwa ia sangat menyukai sinar di mata Hermione itu. Sinar mata yang menunjukkan semangat dan optimisme. Meski begitu, di balik wajah cantiknya yang cerah itu, masih ada sisa-sisa kekesalan di sana. Menyadari ini, Severus jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Dia bisa memahami kenapa Hermione pantas kesal kepadanya.

"Kau menyusulku kemari?" tanya Severus, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang sambil memasang raut tidak bersalah.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sev. Sudah tidak mau memuji kerja kerasku seharian membereskan rumah, tidak mau makan malam bersamaku di rumah, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menciumku. Kau pikir kau bisa semudah itu kabur dariku?" balas Hermione, tersenyum masam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Mengingat kejadian sore ini memang membuat hatinya bergolak. Dia masih kesal dan sebenarnya belum ingin memaafkan Severus. Namun setelah berhadapan langsung dengan Severus, mencermati bagaimana tenang dan kalemnya pria itu, mendadak kekesalan Hermione luruh. Gadis itu merutuk di dalam hati, menyesali kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa benar-benar marah kepada Severus. Terakhir kalinya ia marah besar kepada pria itu, kemarahannya hanya bertahan tiga hari saja, dan berakhir dengan kembalinya ia ke pelukan Severus. Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya dia, pria berhidung bengkok dan berambut hitam klimis itu seolah punya daya magnetik yang mampu menariknya kembali.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, Mione." Severus meraih pinggang ramping Hermione dan mencium hangat kening gadis itu. "Tidak mudah kabur darimu. Aku tahu itu."

Ekspresi kesal di wajah Hermione kini berubah. Yeah, dia masih ingin melabrak Severus, tentu. Tapi ciuman hangat di keningnya seolah menebarkan sensasi aneh yang membuat otaknya kacau dan jantungnya berdegup. Kini ekspresi kesal itu digantikan oleh ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang ditunjukkan Hermione setiap kali ia mengucapkan tiga kata ajaibnya. Tiga kata ajaib yang sanggup menggetarkan dinding hati Severus yang kokoh dan tebal.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sev."

Oh, ingin sekali Severus mengucapkan hal yang sama. Mustahil ia tidak merindukan Hermione. Satu jam tanpa gadis itu di sisinya saja sudah terasa seperti seabad. Kepindahan Hermione ke rumahnya sekitar seminggu yang lalu justru tak bisa memupus kerinduan ini, karena Severus tetap harus selalu menghabiskan waktunya di toko, dan juga karena kepergian mendadak Hermione beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun bukan Severus Snape jika ia terang-terangan blingsatan karena kangen. Pria itu tetap saja berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Hermione lekat-lekat, dan dengan tersenyum samar ia berkata datar, "Tadi kan kita sudah bertemu di rumah."

"Itu benar. Tapi..." Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah jambu di kedua pipinya dan juga senyum malu-malunya, salah satu hal yang membuat Severus harus mati-matian meredam rasa gemasnya. "Tapi entah kenapa aku masih merindukanmu."

Tanpa sepatah kata terucap, Severus meraih kedua tangan Hermione yang tidak dilindungi sarung tangan, menggenggamnya erat, dan meniupkan nafasnya yang hangat agar kedua tangan itu tidak lagi kedinginan. Ia melakukannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke mata Hermione, berharap gadis itu bisa merasakan kerinduan yang juga melandanya lewat tatapan itu. Dulu, mungkin Severus piawai melontarkan rayuan kepada wanita mana pun yang menyewa jasanya. Namun kini, pria itu merasa sebanyak apapun rayuan yang ia ucapkan untuk kekasihnya ini, tetap saja tidak akan cukup merepresentasikan seberapa besar dan dalamnya penghargaan dan penghormatannya kepada gadis itu. Maka dari itu Severus memilih untuk bungkam, membiarkan kedua matanya saja yang berbicara. Toh, mata adalah jendela hati, kan?

"A... Aku tahu ucapanku tadi terdengar bodoh," ujar Hermione lirih, rona di wajahnya semakin kentara. Ia melirik kanan-kirinya dengan gelisah. "Tapi berpegangan tangan di emperan toko di saat Diagon Alley masih ramai begini..."

"Kau benar," balas Severus kalem, refleks melepaskan genggamannya.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan melewati mereka tampak curi-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Ada juga yang malah terang-terangan mengamati mereka berdua dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Severus menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Memangnya orang-orang itu tidak pernah melihat orang asyik berpacaran apa? Maka tanpa banyak bicara lagi, tangan kanan Severus terulur untuk menggandeng tangan Hermione. Ia ingin mengajak Hermione lekas-lekas pergi dari situ, sebelum orang-orang itu mengira mereka berdua akan melakukan suatu atraksi atau apa.

"Omong-omong, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Severus, setelah saling mendiamkan selama beberapa saat. Kini mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan menyusuri keramaian Diagon Alley di malam bersalju.

"Aku berbelanja untuk persiapan kita ke reuni. Membelikanmu jubah pesta dan lain-lain," ujar Hermione, tersenyum pahit. Ia merasa ragu untuk menceritakan hal memalukan yang baru saja dialaminya tadi, tapi ia pikir Severus harus tahu tentang ini. "_Twilfitt and Tatting's_. Kau tak akan percaya bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukanku tadi. Seolah aku tak punya cukup uang saja. Seolah-olah aku ini... sampah..."

"Mereka hanya menyukai pembeli yang berdarah murni..." mendadak Severus memutus ucapannya, teringat fakta bahwa Hermione adalah kelahiran-Muggle, jenis kaum yang selalu menjadi korban diskriminasi di dunia sihir. Mengingat hal ini dan membayangkan bagaimana perlakuan diskriminatif yang diterima Hermione di toko itu, mau tak mau membuat batin Severus tersayat. Ia selalu benci dan muak dengan kalangan darah murni yang selalu menganggap diri mereka sebagai kalangan kelas atas. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk serta merta pergi melabrak manager _Twilfitt and Tatting's_. Bagaimanapun juga, itu bukanlah hal yang bijak. Karena itulah, demi menjaga perasaan Hermione yang sedang gundah, Severus berkata dengan hati-hati. "Aku sendiri jauh lebih menyukai koleksi _Madam Malkin's,_ Mione. Kau tahu?"

"Oh, tentu aku tahu itu, Sev. Tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Untuk reuni kita lusa, aku ingin kau tampak hebat di depan semua orang. Semula kukira _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ punya jubah pesta yang bagus, karena itulah aku pergi ke sana. Tapi yang ada di sana hanyalah jubah-jubah dengan harga selangit dan pelayan yang ketus." Hermione merasakan genggaman tangan Severus semakin erat, seolah ingin menentramkan perasaan kecewa gadis itu. "Maka pada akhirnya aku beralih ke _Madam Malkin's_. Setelah beberapa jam yang hampir membuat frustrasi dan disodori puluhan lembar jubah beraneka model, aku menemukan jubah pesta yang sangat pantas untukmu. Sangat indah dan berkelas. Tidak terlalu mahal, tapi bahan dan jahitannya bagus sekali. Kainnya saja terasa halus. Aku hanya meminta tambahan beberapa detil, dan mereka akan mengirimkannya besok pagi ke rumah. Semoga saja kau akan menyukainya, Sev."

"Terima kasih, Mione." Severus menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk memandangi wajah Hermione. Ia bersimpati atas keteguhan Hermione, yang sampai rela bersusah payah dan dihina-dina hanya untuk mendapatkan jubah pesta terbaik demi Severus. "Kau memang gadis yang pantang menyerah."

"Untukmu, Sev, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah," balas Hermione, bibir manisnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

Severus jarang menyanjung Hermione, dan ini membuat setiap patah kata pujian yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu sama mahalnya dengan emas murni. Severus seakan punya berbagai cara untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Pria itu punya sesuatu dalam dirinya yang selalu mampu membuat Hermione nyaman dan aman di sampingnya. Kini Hermione merasakan sisa-sisa kekesalannya sore ini sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Sepertinya, untuk sekian kalinya ia bisa memaafkan Severus.

Sementara itu, hawa semakin terasa dingin ketika salju mulai turun di Diagon Alley, membuat kawasan pertokoan para penyihir itu terlihat semakin indah dengan kombinasi cahaya lampu, selimut salju putih, langit malam yang kelam, dan rintik-rintik salju dari langit. Sementara penyihir-penyihir yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka pun masih sibuk memburu kebutuhan mereka, tampak tak begitu peduli dengan hujan salju ini, .

"Kurasa kau harus memakai ini, Sev," ujar Hermione sambil melilitkan ujung syalnya yang panjang ke leher Severus. Malam ini ia memang sengaja mengenakan syal yang panjang sekali sampai menjuntai nyaris ke pertengahan betis. Rupanya syal itu ada juga gunanya. Dia bisa berbagi syal dengan kekasihnya, membuat kesan romantis dan manis. Tapi sebenarnya syal itu bukanlah syal biasa. Itu adalah Syal Pengikat Pasangan yang ia beli dari Toko Lelucon Sihir _Gambol and Japes_, sebuah toko yang juga terletak di Diagon Alley. Syal itu masih produk baru dan belum banyak beredar, sehingga ada banyak kemungkinan bahwa Severus tidak mengetahuinya.

"Terlihat seperti syal wol bulu domba biasa, nona. Tapi fungsinya akan berubah menjadi semacam pasung kalau pasangan kita menunjukkan gelagat ingin kabur dari sisi pemakai syal ini," jelas gadis pelayan toko lelucon sihir yang melayani Hermione tadi. "Agak ekstrim, memang. Tapi ini akan sangat berguna bagi para wanita yang bermaksud mengajak kekasih mereka menemui calon mertuanya, kalau anda mengerti maksudku."

Saat itu Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. Membayangkan syal indah dan lembut itu berfungsi sebagai pasung yang akan mengikat leher Severus agar tidak bisa kabur darinya adalah hal yang sedikit menggelikan dan agak berlebihan. Namun gadis cantik berambut coklat itu tidak ingin Severus main pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya seperti yang terjadi sore ini. Maka tanpa banyak pikir, ia pun membeli syal itu. Hanya untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga, sih.

Entah Severus menyadarinya atau tidak, namun raut mukanya sedikit menunjukkan penolakan saat Hermione melilitkan syal itu ke lehernya. "Lehermu bisa kebas nanti. Kau bisa masuk angin," kata Hermione, memaksa secara halus sehingga Severus tidak bisa berkutik.

"Menurutmu, apa tidak berlebihan? Aku tidak ingin terlihat konyol..." Severus mengamati syal yang melilit kedua leher mereka seperti sebuah kain penghubung. Ia tersentuh dengan perhatian Hermione, tapi entah mengapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak.

Hermione pura-pura tidak mendengar keluhan ini, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Toko khusus burung hantu itu terlihat sedang ramai. Cuaca yang tidak menentu di musim dingin begini rupanya menyebabkan banyak burung hantu jatuh sakit dan membuat para pemilik mereka kelabakan.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Mione," ujar Severus, agak risih dengan syalnya, namun ia tetap berusaha terlihat berwibawa di depan Hermione.

"Well, padahal aku juga ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kedua alis Hermione terangkat. Pada awalnya ia memang bertekad untuk mengajak Severus pergi merayakan hari jadi mereka entah bagaimana pun caranya. Ia sudah siap jika memang harus menyeret Severus dari dalam tokonya, atau meluncurkan mantra _Petrificus Totalus_. Bagi Hermione, akan sangat keterlaluan kalau Severus tetap nekat bekerja meski sudah tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana tepat setahun mereka berpacaran.

"Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini kok." Severus tersenyum tipis, menggandeng tangan kanan Hermione. "Ayo. Kutunjukkan padamu."

Dengan langkah mantap, Severus membimbing Hermione menerobos jalanan yang cukup ramai. Di depan beberapa toko, seperti toko kuali dan toko peralatan Quidditch, terlihat kerumunan orang. Tampaknya sedang ada peluncuran beberapa produk baru malam ini. Bergandengan dengan Severus di tengah suasana yang hiruk-pikuk begini tidak hanya membuat Hermione merasa aman, tapi juga mencegahnya jatuh terpeleset. Permukaan jalan yang licin diselimuti es tipis memang patut diwaspadai. Beberapa kali Hermione nyaris tergelincir kalau saja Severus tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

Mereka sudah berjalan melewati toko es krim Florean Fortescue, toko si pembuat tongkat sihir Ollivander, dan beberapa toko lainnya yang juga sedang ramai. Hermione tidak tahu kemana Severus hendak membawanya. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti hanyalah mereka sedang berada di area yang paling ramai dari Diagon Alley, dan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada salah satu toko yang terlantar ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Nah, ini dia," ujar Severus dengan ekspresi berpuas diri dan nada bangga yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Hermione memandangi bangunan toko yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Tampaknya itu adalah sebuah toko buku yang hampir selesai direnovasi. Dinding bagian luarnya berupa dinding batu yang dicat pastel, dengan kusen jendela berwarna keemasan membingkai etalasenya yang lebar dan masih kosong, dan pintunya dari kayu eboni yang hitam mengkilap. Perpaduan warna bangunan dan padanan cahaya lampu di etalasenya ini membuat penampilan toko itu jadi terlihat segar dan mencolok ketimbang toko-toko berdinding kusam di kanan-kirinya. Dari luar, Hermione bisa melihat kalau bagian dalam toko itu masih belum banyak terisi. Ada beberapa rak buku tinggi yang masih kosong melompong, beberapa kardus besar yang tertumpuk rapi, sebuah meja kasir, beberapa sofa empuk berwarna merah dengan bantal, dan sebuah perapian yang belum dinyalakan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Severus. "Kau suka?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai paham. Jadi Severus sudah membeli toko yang dulunya terlantar itu dan kini merenovasinya hingga tampak begitu menarik. Itu bagus, pikir Hermione. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Severus bukanlah pria dengan selera seperti anak muda begini. Ia tidak suka warna-warni mencolok mata. Severus adalah pria yang membosankan dan dingin, berbeda jauh dengan kesan yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh toko di hadapan mereka ini, berwarna cerah ceria seperti kobaran api dan sepertinya terkesan agak feminim.

"Err... toko ini belum ada namanya, Sev..." Hermione berusaha menipis keraguannya walaupun sulit. Well, ia memang punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar sekali.

"Memang sengaja belum kuberi nama," balas Severus tenang, menatap papan nama berwarna merah cerah di bagian atas toko itu. "Karena kaulah yang harus menamai toko ini, Mione."

"Apa?"

"Ya, Hermione. Toko buku ini milikmu," terang Severus, tersenyum tipis dan memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Hermione yang kini sedang kaget bukan main.

Gadis berambut coklat itu masih saja diam terpaku dengan kedua tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Masih kaget bercampur tak percaya. Tubuh kekasihnya itu agak gemetar saat Severus merangkulnya, dan mau tak mau ini membuat Severus merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia sudah merahasiakan hal ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu saat mereka berdua melintas di depan toko yang dulunya terlantar ini.

"Sayang sekali toko dengan lokasi strategis begini ditinggalkan begitu saja," komentar Hermione waktu itu. Kedua matanya yang coklat bening menyiratkan sorot prihatin. "Padahal kalau dikelola dengan bagus oleh orang yang tepat, bisa jadi toko ini akan sangat ramai, kan, Sev?"

"Kuharap begitu," balas Severus datar, sementara otaknya sedang bekerja keras.

Membeli toko itu untuk wanita yang dicintainya tersebut bukan perkara yang mudah. Selain harganya yang mahal, bangunan itu sudah tua dan butuh renovasi di sana-sini. Atap yang bocor, dinding yang berlubang, cat yang mengelupas, dan banyak lagi. Di saat yang sama, Severus tidak bisa menghabiskan tabungannya begitu saja. Toko bahan ramuannya sendiri saja masih perlu suntikan modal sewaktu-waktu dan dia tak boleh mengambil resiko. Karena itulah Severus memutuskan untuk bekerja mati-matian, lembur hampir setiap hari, dan berusaha keras menyabet proyek-proyek besar yang punya prospek cerah di kemudian hari. Menyuplai bahan ramuan untuk sebuah rumah sakit di Dublin dan menjalin kemitraan dengan penanggung jawab medis tim nasional Quidditch Peru adalah proyek besar yang sedang ditanganinya sekarang.

Konsekuensi logis dari kerja kerasnya ini tentu saja adalah berkurangnya frekuensi pertemuannya dengan kekasihnya, Hermione, selama berbulan-bulan. Meski, dia masih bisa menyisakan waktu di tengah malam untuk meladeni gadis cantik itu, sebenarnya Severus sangat kepayahan dan kelabakan. Namun semua itu dilakukannya dengan tulus dan tanpa mengeluh. Ia rela karena cintanya yang sangat mendalam, dan berpikir kalau hanya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menunjukkannya kepada Hermione. Severus tahu ia tidak terlalu mahir mengumbar kata-kata manis di depan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa menunjukkannya lewat perbuatan yang nyata. Toko inilah buktinya.

"Kurasa aku harus minta maaf sudah membuatmu begitu kesal sore ini. Tapi... cicilan toko ini jatuh tempo pada hari ini, dan aku butuh uang untuk segera melunasinya atau pemiliknya akan membatalkan perjanjian jual beli. Karena itulah aku harus tega meninggalkanmu untuk bekerja, mengingat klienku akan menyetorkan pembayaran hari ini…" ucapan Severus terputus. Hatinya mencelos saat mendengar suara isak tertahan kekasihnya, berpikir kalau ia sudah membuat gadis itu sedih lagi. "Oh, Hermione... Maafkan aku... Aku menyesal sudah main rahasia lagi... Tapi..."

"Bukan begitu!" balas Hermione dengan nada tinggi, menahan emosi. Gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam, menolak untuk menatap penyesalan di mata Severus. "Aku kesal dan kecewa kepada diriku sendiri, Sev! Selama ini aku sudah berpikir buruk tentangmu dan berprasangka macam-macam. Sementara kau malah berusaha mati-matian demi aku. Aku benci diriku sendiri! Aku kira kau tega meninggalkanku demi pekerjaanmu. Aku kira kau egois dan semena-mena. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena sudah berpikir sekejam itu tentang dirimu!"

Hermione merasakan dadanya seolah ditoreh-toreh pisau tajam. Ia tahu betul seperti apa rasa penat yang selalu dibawa pulang oleh Severus selama seminggu ini tinggal bersama pria itu. Bahwa sepertinya makin hari Severus makin kurus dan kelelahan saja. Tapi pria itu selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di mata Hermione. Tak ada satu pun keluhan atau penolakan setiap kali Hermione meminta sedikit perhatian darinya. Padahal, andai saja ia bisa tahu lebih awal, bukan hanya seminggu itu saja Severus bekerja keras membanting tulang, melainkan sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Tentunya itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan besar.

"Aku ini wanita, Sev. Aku butuh dipeluk, dibelai, dan disayangi," tuntut Hermione saat melihat Severus sedang bersantai-santai di atas sofa sehabis pulang kerja, tampak acuh kepadanya. "Menjadi sekedar kekasihmu itu belum cukup bagiku."

Saat itu Severus tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia hanya langsung menanggalkan sikap acuhnya dan menemani Hermione naik ke atas ranjang, memberinya kehangatan dan belaian kasih sayang di sana. Sebanyak apapun limpahan cinta yang Hermione minta, Severus bersedia memberikannya. Inilah yang membuat Hermione tak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya. Ada apa dengan isi kepalanya yang selalu ia banggakan? Kenapa ia tidak peka? Kenapa ia tidak curiga? Ataukah memang kelihaian Severus menutupi dan menyembunyikan semua ini secara rapi yang membuatnya terlena? Mendadak saja Hermione merasa kalah telak oleh Severus. Pria yang umurnya hampir dua kali lipat umur Hermione itu memang jauh mengunggulinya dalam hal pengalaman hidup.

Severus sempat tercenung. Ungkapan penyesalan Hermione ini diluar dugaannya. Tadinya ia mengira Hermione akan langsung memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, atau apalah itu, sebagaimana seorang wanita biasa mengungkapkan kegembiraannya mendapat hadiah dari kekasih mereka. Bukannya malah menangis seperti ini.

Menahan rasa bingungnya, Severus memutuskan untuk memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya itu. Sudah jauh-jauh hari ia menanamkan kerelaan untuk berkorban demi Hermione, dan ia tidak menuntut Hermione apapun sebagai balasannya. Bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu tetap mau bersamanya saja itu sudah cukup bagi Severus. Apalagi mengingat sifatnya yang buruk selama ini, Severus tidak menyangka akan ada gadis yang tahan dengannya. Terutama gadis seperti Hermione, yang selain cantik, terpelajar, dan berasal dari kalangan baik-baik, juga punya sifat yang hangat, penyayang, pemberani, dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Tipe wanita yang memang dibutuhkan Severus untuk mengimbangi sifat pasif, dingin, dan pendiamnya.

"Sebenarnya yang kau benci hanyalah kekalahan, Mione," cibir Severus, mendekap Hermione semakin erat. Isak tangis gadis itu sudah reda dan kini ia sudah tenang. "Kau benci aku mengalahkanmu, karena aku jauh lebih pintar darimu."

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ekspresinya campuran geli dan gemas mendengar ucapan Severus ini. Tampaknya pria berambut klimis itu memang tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan sinismenya sehari saja, tak peduli seperti apapun situasi yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Ya. Aku benci kau kalahkan. Aku tidak suka disaingi," ujar Hermione, pada akhirnya mengaku. "Aku hanya... Kau selalu bisa menundukkanku. Aku ini keras kepala, suka mengatur, dan tahu banyak hal yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Tapi kau... Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku harus mengakui kalau kau memang lebih unggul dariku. Kau... kau sungguh jauh berbeda dari pria yang dulu pernah kuhadapi..." ucapan Hermione ini tentunya merujuk kepada Ron, dan bagaimana kedewasaan Severus jauh menenggelamkan semua hal yang ada dalam diri mantan tunangannya itu. Tak adil memang membandingkan Ron dan Severus. Hermione menyadari bahwa setahun bersama Severus telah memberinya kebahagiaan yang jauh melebihi kebahagiaannya bersama Ron selama bertahun-tahun.

Severus memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hermione ini. Bibir tipisnya memberi kecupan ringan di kening Hermione dan meluncur turun perlahan-lahan menuju ke bibir kekasihnya itu. Bibir Severus sempat mampir sebentar di pucuk hidung Hermione yang mancung, memberinya ciuman lembut, sebelum akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya, bibir manis Hermione.

Sambil menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman hangat Severus. Gadis itu membiarkan Severus melumat bibirnya, dan mengulumnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali mengecup bibirnya lembut. Hermione tak peduli kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada di emperan toko yang cukup ramai dengan banyak orang berseliweran. Ia hanya ingin memasrahkan bibirnya untuk pria yang sudah menguasai hatinya selama setahun ini. Hermione tak merasa sungkan balas mengecup dan mengulum bibir Severus, dan menerima ciuman balasan dari pria itu. Severus menuntaskan ciuman mereka dengan mengulum bibir bagian bawah Hermione selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau aksi mereka sedang disaksikan seorang anak perempuan. Anak itu terpana menonton adegan mesra yang ada di hadapannya ini, sampai tak menyadari kalau permen lolinya terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"Jangan mencoba ini di rumah, nak," tegur Severus, memasang tampang horor kepada anak kecil itu, dan sukses membuat anak itu kabur ketakutan. Sebenarnya, tanpa perlu memasang ekspresi apapun di wajahnya saja ia sudah bisa membuat banyak anak kecil ketakutan kepadanya. Berdehem sebentar dan menata ekspresinya menjadi dingin dan datar seperti semula, Severus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak kecil tadi ke Hermione yang sedang tersenyum geli. "Kau mau melihat bagian dalam toko, Mione?"

"Dengan senang hati." Senyum Hermione semakin lebar. Dadanya terasa begitu lapang dan langkahnya semakin ringan saat Severus menggandengnya menuju ke pintu masuk toko.

Sebelum masuk, Severus mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya membentuk gerakan tertentu sambil berkomat-kamit merapalkan mantra asing yang belum pernah didengar Hermione. Sejenis mantra anti-maling mungkin, pikir Hermione logis. Severus hanya memberi isyarat kalau ia akan mengajari Hermione mantra itu nanti. Sejurus kemudian, pintu eboni itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Bau cat yang masih baru saja kering segera menyapa indera penciuman Hermione. Begitu juga dengan wangi lemari berpelitur yang masih baru.

Severus menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat seluruh lampu menyala secara bersamaan. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu kembali menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan seketika itu api di perapian menyala. Mata kelamnya mencermati ekspresi terpukau di wajah Hermione. Ada perasaan yang sukar dilukiskan saat melihat senyum indah di wajah gadis itu. Senyuman Hermione membuat semua jerih payahnya seolah sudah terbayar lunas.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Toko itu cukup luas ada sekat sebagai pemisahnya, hanya perbedaan warna cat yang mempertegas pemisahan antara ruangan satu dengan ruangan lainnya. Ruang display buku, yaitu tempat di mana ada sekitar tiga rak besar menyentuh langit diletakkan di tiga sisi dinding dan empat rak kecil ditata berbaris di tengah ruangan dengan diberi jarak antara satu dengan yang lainnya, dicat biru langit. Ruang baca, di mana nantinya akan ada buku-buku yang bisa dibaca gratis sebagai sampel, dicat kuning gading. Terakhir, gudang tempat stok buku. Tak ada yang terlalu istimewa dengan gudang itu. Tetapi Hermione merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda di ruangan itu. Seolah suhu di ruangan itu sudah diatur sedemikian rupa dengan sihir agar buku-buku yang tersimpan tidak cepat rusak.

"Aku paling suka ruangan ini," ujar Hermione sambil mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya di ruang baca. "Dengan perapian ini dan sofa sebagus ini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa membaca selama berjam-jam di sini. Sofa-sofa ini sepertinya bisa menampung sekitar sepuluh orang dan ruangan ini begitu hangat. Pengunjung toko pasti akan betah."

"Kalau kau kurang suka dekornya, kau boleh saja mengubahnya. Terutama yang ada di ruang display. Kita sudah lihat kalau rak-raknya masih kosong. Beberapa buku yang sudah datang ada di dalam kardus-kardus itu, sebagaimana yang kau lihat itu. Sebagian lagi mungkin akan diantar kemari besok atau lusa. Daftar inventarismu ada di laci meja yang ada di sebelah meja kasir. Jadi kau harus mencocokkan buku mana saja yang sudah datang dan mana yang belum. Lalu, kalau kau merasa akan kerepotan, kau sudah bisa mulai merekrut pegawai besok…" Severus tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya, berpendapat kalau Hermione pasti sudah paham sendiri tanpa harus dijabarkan satu-persatu. "Toko buku ini… Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, Hermione? Kalau tidak maka…"

"Aku menyukainya, Sev," balas Hermione cepat. Kedua matanya berbinar, mencoba meyakinkan Severus. "Aku suka buku dan tergila-gila kepada ilmu pengetahuan. Kau tahu itu. Di sini seperti surge bagiku."

"Asal kau jangan sampai lupa pulang saja sih. Kau punya aku yang harus kau urus di rumah," ujar Severus kalem.

Hermione hanya menanggapi perkataan Severus ini dengan senyum manis. Ia masih terpesona dengan suasana ruang baca tokonya yang semarak, sesuai dengan selera anak muda sekarang. Dekor toko bukunya ini membuat toko _Flourish and Blotts_ jadi terkesan kuno dan ketinggalan jaman. Belum lagi langit-langit toko bukunya itu. Tidak hanya ruang baca, tapi juga ruang display, langit-langitnya disihir agar mirip dengan suasana langit yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak seperti langit-langit di Hogwarts. Di sini hanya bisa menampilkan langit biru dengan awan-awan putih saat cuaca cerah, dan langit malam bertabur bintang," jelas Severus. "Lagipula, kupikir siapa juga yang akan tertarik melihat langit mendung atau awan badai petir."

"Ini saja sudah cukup, Sev. Luar biasa. Aku menyukainya."

"Toko ini cukup dekat dengan tokoku. Jadi, kau bisa berkunjung sewaktu-waktu ke tokoku. Mengajakku makan siang bareng, atau hanya sekedar menengokku kalau-kalau aku menggoda pelangganku," ujar Severus, agak menyindir. Dia tahu bagaimana sikap Hermione kalau sedang cemburu buta. "Semua ini baru awal, Mione, dan kini terserah kepadamu. Aku sendiri yakin, dengan kecerdasanmu, kau pasti bisa mengendalikan toko buku kecil ini dengan baik. Suatu saat _Flourish and Blotts_ akan kalah tenar dibanding toko bukumu. Aku yakin itu."

Ucapan Severus terdengar ambisius dan sangat percaya diri. Kalau saja Hermione tidak mengenal kekasihnya itu dengan baik, ia pasti sudah mengira Severus hanya membual. Tapi Severus bukanlah pembual. Kalau dia bisa mengatakan hal ini dengan sangat yakin, berarti ia memang yakin dengan kemampuan Hermione.

"Kau mau melihat lantai atas?" ajak Severus. "Lantai atas adalah kantormu dan ruang istirahat pegawaimu. Perabotan untuk mengisi lantai atas masih belum datang semua sih. Tapi kupikir, kau harus melihatnya. Siapa tahu kau akan punya ide lain."

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Hermione memang melihat ruang istirahat pegawai masih kosong. Dindingnya yang bercat hijau muda saja masih baru saja kering dan lantai keramiknya belum dipasang. Sementara itu, di dalam kantor Hermione sudah ada satu kursi dan satu meja kerja, serta beberapa rak yang masih kosong. Dindingnya sendiri bercat putih bersih, kontras dengan warna gordennya yang merah tua bersulam emas.

"Lumayan," komentar Hermione, berputar di tempatnya untuk mengamati seluruh ruang kantornya. "Aku menyukainya, Sev."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," komentar Severus pendek.

"Tapi ada satu masalah di sini…"

"Apa itu?" tanya Severus, mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau masalah bangunan ini, kurasa hanya kurang perabotan dan sedikit dekorasi."

"Bukan itu, sayang." Hermione menarik kedua tangan Severus, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. "Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Sekarang, katakanlah. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini?"

"Oh," bibir Severus terbuka sedikit. Well, sejak awal ia memang tidak mengharapkan imbalan dari Hermione. Dia rela dan ikhlas melakukan ini semua karena didasari oleh rasa cintanya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa."

Akan tetap sepasang mata coklat Hermione berkilat nakal. Bibirnya mengulum senyum menggoda saat berkata, "Buka saja celanamu."

"Apa? Di sini? Sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang melihat," balas Hermione, setengah menantang.

Severus menahan nafasnya. Mendadak saja jantungnya mulai berdetak tak terkontrol. Ada perasaan hangat dan sensasi menggelitik yang bercampur aduk di dalam rongga dadanya. Ia sedikit kaget saat Hermione mendorong tubuhnya perlahan dan menahannya ke tembok. Terjepit di antara tembok dan tubuh sintal Hermione membuat Severus agak pasrah saat bibirnya diberondong ciuman panas.

Diawali oleh ciuman-ciuman pendek namun beruntun, ciuman Hermione semakin turun dan turun. Dengan agak tak sabar, ia menarik syal yang menghubungkan leher mereka berdua. Setelah puas mencumbu mesra bibir tipis Severus, daya jelajahnya berpindah ke dagu Severus yang kokoh, kemudian berpindah lagi ke leher. Di sana, gadis itu menyelingi ciumannya dengan beberapa kali menyedot titik-titik tertentu di leher Severus, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak akan segera hilang, dan membuat pria itu mengerang lirih keenakan.

Sementara itu, salah satu tangan Hermione meraba-raba daerah selangkangan Severus, mencari-cari sesuatu yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Severus kepadanya. Severus melenguh tertahan dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Cengkraman Hermione di bawah sana terlalu kuat rupanya, sedikit menyakitkan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum menyesal, namun gerilyanya di bawah sana belum terhenti. Walau hanya jamahan lembut, remasan hangat, dan sentilan-sentilan kecil, Severus merasakan jemari Hermione semakin piawai saja merangsangnya.

Menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan dan merasakan nafasnya sudah mulai memburu, membuat Severus menurut saja saat Hermione menggiringnya untuk duduk di atas meja. Meja kerja di kantor itu memang berukuran lumayan besar, cukup untuk sekedar merebahkan tubuh bagian atas. Kemudian kedua tangan Hermione membimbing kedua kaki Severus untuk membuka lebar ke samping kanan dan kiri, membentuk huruf M. Sejurus kemudian, sambil menahan kedua kakl Severus agar tidak berubah posisi, Hermione membaringkan tubuh bagian atas Severus secara perlahan-lahan, seraya masih tetap beradu pangut.

"Hermione…" bisik Severus ketika Hermione menarik lepas resleting celananya. "Kau… Kau tak perlu melakukannya kalau tak mau…"

"Aku mau," balas Hermione lugas, kedua matanya tertuju pada organ paling intim dari tubuh Severus yang sudah tersingkap. Timbul perasaan lain dalam diri Hermione saat menatap daerah yang ada di tengah-tengah selangkangan kekasihnya itu. Ia mulai bersemangat dan bergairah, tak sabar ingin segera memberikan Severus kepuasan yang sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang kekasih. "Aku mau karena aku mencintaimu, Sev. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan melakukannya untukmu."

Severus menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya saat merasakan remasan-remasan pada prgan vitalnya itu. Tangan Hermione yang hangat memberikan kenyamanan sempurna bagi kejantanannya, hingga Severus harus berusah payah meredam gejolak yang mulai berkobar. Severus tak ragu untuk melenguh pelan dan mengerang lirih saat tangan Hermione melakukan pijatan-pijatan yang dirasanya cukup nikmat, mengalirkan semacam kejutan listrik ke sekujur tubuh pria itu. Severus hanya bisa sedikit menggeliat-geliat di atas meja demi meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan Hermione kepadanya.

Di sisi lain, tangan Hermione yang satunya menarik kursi yang berada di dekatnya, dan lekas-lekas duduk di atas kursi itu. Dengan duduk dan memposisikan kepalanya berada di antara kedua selangkangan Severus yang terbuka lebar di atas meja, terlihat seolah-olah gadis itu sedang bersiap menikmati sebuah santapan menggiurkan. Namun Hermione belum ingin mencicipi sajian lezat yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia masih membiarkan jari-jarinya bermain-main di sana. Remasan dan kocokannya berusaha membangunkan sesuatu milik Severus yang masih setengah terbangun.

Kedua tangan Severus menggenggam kuat tepian meja, menahan dirinya agar jangan sampai terjatuh, saat merasakan susuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi organ vitalnya. Dengan sedikit susah payah, nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh perasaan nikmat yang menggebu, Severus mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hermione di bawah sana. Ia hanya bisa melihat kepala Hermione sudah terbenam di antara selangkangannya, dan rasanya bukan main nikmatnya.

Severus melenguh, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat merasakan rongga mulut Hermione bergerak keluar masuk. Terasa seperti hangat saat rongga mulut Hermione membungkus milik pribadinya secara sempurna, tapi kemudian dingin ketika rongga mulut itu terlepas. Begitulah berulang-ulang. Hermione melakukannya dengan irama yang beraturan. Perlahan-lahan. Seolah ingin membuat Severus terhanyut dalam kenikmatan di setiap detik demi detik.

Sesekali Severus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memberikan isyarat tubuh bahwa Hermione telah sukses menyentuk titik sensitifnya. Tanpa ragu, tangan Severus menekan kepala Hermione dalam-dalam, sekedar mengarahkannya ke lokasi yang tepat. Kolaborasi yang dilakukan oleh lidah dan kuluman Hermione terhadap titik-titik egeroniknya membuat Severus mabuk kepayang. Gelenyar-gelenyar yang dihasilkannya membuat Severus merasa seolah sedang ada pesta kembang api di dalam dirinya. Gairahnya meletup-letup dan nyaris meledak. Semua itu diekspresikannya dengan goyangan kepalanya yang semakin tak beraturan.

Nafas Severus sudah tersengal-sengal saat ia menekankan panggulnya sambil memegangi kepala Hermione. Ia menyukai cara Hermione menjajahnya dan menjelajahi organ vitalnya. Tarian lidah Hermione memang menggila, semakin gencar membombardir di beberapa titik sensitif Severus. Gadis itu sepertinya tanggap saat Severus mendesis nikmat dan menuruti bahasa tubuh Severus yang menginginkan lebih. Hermione juga bersedia menuruti arahan Severus, membiarkan kepalanya didekap dan digiring ke posisi yang dikehendaki Severus.

Jilatan maut dan sedotan Hermione pada kejantanan Severus semakin membuat Severus kelabakan. Pria itu menggelinjang beberapa kali hingga meja tempatnya berbaring bergoyang-goyang hebat. Kedua mata Severus terpejam erat, meresapi terjangan gelombang-gelombang erotis yang dikirimkan Hermione. Liukan pinggul pria itu menandakan kalau permainan lidah Hermione berhasil mengantarkannya mendaki sampai ke puncak.

"Bagus, sayang… Bagus…" desah Severus, nafasnya terputus-putus dan peluh bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menunggu klimaks yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Kejantanannya sudah tegak berdiri, berdenyut-denyut, dan siap meledak. "Hermione… aku hampir…"

Ucapan Severus terputus. Ia tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Gelombang kenikmatan itu datang menerpanya dengan dahsyat, membuat tubuhnya sampai mengejang dan menggelinjang liar di atas meja. Kejantanannya berdenyut keras dan memompa banyak sekali cairan cinta yang seketika itu pula menyemprot masuk ke dalam mulut Hermione.

Hermione yang belum siap menerima ledakan ini kaget dan tersedak. Ia pun terpaksa menelan cairan kental yang disemburkan Severus, meski ada sebagian yang mengalir melalui kedua sudut bibirnya. Perasaan Hermione tak bisa dijabarkan. Ia kaget, tak menyangka akan ada sebanyak ini dan seperti inilah rasanya cairan cinta. Bagaimana pun ini adalah kali pertama Hermione merasakan cairan cinta, karena ia belum sempat membuat Severus mencapai klimaks saat menyiksanya secara seksual kemarin.

Sambil menjilati lelehan cairan yang menetes dari bibirnya, Hermione menatap kejantanan Severus yang masih menegang. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu mengepel area selangkangan kekasihnya itu dengan lidahnya. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa ledakan yang berceceran di sekitar organ vital Severus sampai tuntas, membelai lembut senjata kebanggaan kekasihnya itu dengan penuh perasaan sayang, sebelum membenahi celana Severus, dan menutup kembali resletingnya.

Sementara itu, Severus mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa pegal-pegal, bercampur ngilu, dan sensasi geli yang menyenangkan. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Hermione sudah semakin hebat dan sangat cepat belajar. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Severus merasakan perasaan cintanya semakin tumbuh subur terhadap gadis itu. Bahwa memiliki Hermione di sampingnya adalah sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak main-main. Gadis itu hebat. Luar biasa dalam segala hal.

"Kau hebat, Mione. Terima kasih," ujar Severus sambil mencoba duduk di atas mejanya. Tanpa ragu dan tidak menghiraukan wajah Hermione yang masih belepotan, Severus meraih kepala gadis yang dikasihinya itu, dan membenamkannya ke dadanya yang bidang. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sev…" balas Hermione lirih, membiarkan Severus mengecupi keningnya. "Tapi kurasa aku… aku harus cuci muka dulu…"

**Terpaksanya bersambung…**

_**A/N: Jujur, saya kurang percaya diri dengan chapter kali ini. Tapi, terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang selalu mendukung dan memberi semangat via FB dan Twitter. Kepada Aicchan, Kiriko, Lopelope, Sevachi, Dewi Dramioniac, Natha Lina, dan Kira Ketsueki. Kepada FarraLerman a.k.a Zoey, welcome to the jungle, dear. Senang bisa meracunimu dengan virus SevMione. ^^ **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saya harus minta maaf atas update yang lumayan lama. Laptop saya masih diservis dari sejak piala dunia dimulai n mau pake PC ortu atau laptop adek juga rasanya aneh karena ga biasa. Well, untuk update selanjutnya smoga udah bisa pake laptop sendiri. Amin.**_

_**Di chapter ini saya memasukkan satu orang OC favorit saya bernama Bellona Bonifacio. OC ini udah banyak sekali muncul di fanfic2 saya yang sebelumnya, di dua fanfic yang cuma diposting di forum Harry Potter Indonesia yaitu Nothing But Trouble dan Que Suceden Con Bellona, dan yang terakhir ini juga dipublish di FFN, How To Save A Life. **_

**Chapter 7**

**Impian**

Hermione merebahkan kepalanya di tepian bak mandi, menikmati kelembutan busa sabun yang melimpah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menggosok leher dan perutnya, lalu kedua tungkai kakinya yang sedikit pegal. Ia letih sekali akibat aktivitasnya selama satu hari penuh kemarin, dan rasa letih ini belum banyak berkurang. Meski begitu, kemarin malam adalah salah satu malam yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya karena Severus membelikannya sebuah toko buku, tapi juga karena pria itu telah membuktikan kalau dirinya memang benar-benar mencintainya. Mengingat perhatian dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Severus kepadanya membuat dada Hermione hangat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa Severus akan segera melamarnya. Ia yakin itu.

"Hermione!"Sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar suara Severus memanggilnya dari lantai satu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga.

Serta-merta Hermione melompat keluar dari bak mandi. Tangannya segera menyambar handuk dan lekas-lekas menyelubungi tubuhnya. Pasti ia terlalu lama mandi dan membuat Severus jadi tidak sabar menunggu. Gadis itu teringat kalau pagi ini mereka berdua punya janji untuk sarapan bersama. Bahkan kali ini Severuslah yang memasak.

"Hermione!"

"Iya. Aku akan segera turun…" Hermione bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Severus sedang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Pria itu tampak kaget, tidak menyangka akan sambutan yang diterimanya ini. Ia melihat Hermione dengan selembar handuk pendek yang hanya menutup sebatas dada sampai ke pertengahan paha. Pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan, tentunya, karena selembar handuk tipis itu jelas tidak mampu menghalangi daya tarik seksual yang dipancarkan Hermione. Tubuh gadis itu berkilat dihiasi tetesan air dan rambut basahnya yang tergerai membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Namun ekspresi kaget Severus ini tidak bertahan lama. Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Severus kembali datar, seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Maaf," gumamnya, sambil berbalik pergi. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau belum selesai mandi."

"Tunggu, Sev!"

Severus memutar tubuhnya dengan enggan, menggumam. "Ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hermione tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli. Sorot mata Severus terlihat ingin menghindarinya, menatap ke arah mana pun asal jangan ke arah Hermione. "Kau kan sudah sering melihatku telanjang."

"Karena itulah, _sweetheart_. Tubuhmu… Aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Cepatlah berpakaian. Tolong."

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu, Hermione malah mendekati Severus dan menarik kedua tangannya. Ia menggiring pria itu untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Severus sempat menolak. Bahkan ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Hermione. Ini membuat Hermione makin gemas saja. Hari ini Severus sedikit aneh, pikirnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Jari lentik Hermione membelai dagu Severus, dan mengangkat lembut dagu itu agar Severus bersedia menatap matanya.

Ucapan halus Hermione seakan membius Severus. Pria itu tak bisa berkutik. Ia hanya duduk diam di tepi ranjang, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione selanjutnya. Bibir tipisnya bungkam, tak membantah. Kedua mata kelamnya menatap Hermione dari atas ke bawah dengan sorot kagum, dan ada sedikit kilatan nafsu yang berusaha keras ditahannya.

"Jadi, apakah biru atau putih? Kira-kira mana yang lebih pantas aku pakai hari ini?" Hermione menunjukkan dua potong gaun yang baru saja dibelikan Severus kemarin malam. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin dan memadukan kedua gaun itu satu-persatu dengan dirinya. Ia kesulitan untuk memilih.

"Gaun yang putih saja. Warna putih akan menonjolkan warna kulitmu yang mulus dan tidak bertabrakan dengan warna rambutmu. Lagipula aku suka modelnya yang sederhana," saran Severus. Sebenarnya sih ia tak keberatan Hermione mengenakan gaun yang mana saja. Toh gadis itu tetap akan terlihat cantik dengan busana apapun, atau bahkan tanpa busana.

"Oh, benarkah?" Wajah Hermione terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Tadinya aku berharap kau akan memilih gaun yang biru. Aku suka warna biru langitnya…"

Kening Severus berkerut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, berseloroh, "Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya sejak awal? Kalau kau memang lebih suka gaun yang itu dan ingin memakainya, langsung pakai saja."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Lagipula aku ingin membuatmu senang. Kau membeli dua gaun ini dengan suatu tujuan, kan? Aku takut mengecewakanmu kalau sampai mengenakan gaun yang salah dan…"

Severus beranjak dari tepi ranjang, berjalan menghampiri gadisnya. Kali ini wajah pria itu dihiasi senyum. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku membelikanmu dua gaun itu untuk menyenangkan hatimu, bukan untuk membuatmu bingung dan cemas akan pendapatku. Lagipula kau tetap akan terlihat cantik dengan gaun yang mana pun." Sambil menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, Severus bergumam lirih. "Wanita. Kalian memang makhluk yang unik."

"Jadi, aku boleh memakai gaun yang mana saja?" bisik Hermione, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Severus, membiarkan hidung bengkok kekasihnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi shampoo yang menguar dari rambutnya. Hati gadis itu lega.

"Tentu saja, _sweetheart_."

Wajah Hermione semakin berseri-seri saat Severus menghadiahinya kecupan hangat di dahi.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kau ingin aku menontonmu berpakaian atau aku saja yang memasangkan gaun itu untukmu?" Bisikan nakal Severus di telinga Hermione membuat gadis itu bergidik kegelian. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu lekas turun. Sarapan kita sudah siap."

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau kembali ke ruang makan. Tak perlu menontonku berpakaian atau memasangkan gaun ini untukku. Aku akan segera menyusulmu begitu selesai." Hermione menelusuri garis rahang Severus dengan bibirnya, memberinya beberapa kali kecupan mesra di dagu pria itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di bawah, _love_." Severus mengecup lembut hidung Hermione. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum tipis, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang, pria itu berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Hermione yang terheran-heran dengan sikap romantisnya ini. Pagi ini Severus benar-benar lain dari biasanya, pikir Hermione bingung.

"Severus Snape?"

"Ya, Hermione _dear_?"

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ruang makan? Gelap sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa melihatmu." Hermione meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, sampai merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh menangkap kedua tangannya. "Sev?"

"Aku di sini, _darling_." Sepasang tangan itu kemudian mendekapnya erat. "Tunggu sebentar. Akan kunyalakan lilinnya dulu."

Sesaat setelah lilin di atas meja makan dinyalakan, suasana ruang makan berubah. Penerangan cahaya lilin yang redup memberikan nuansa lembut dan romantis. Ada beberapa kuntum bunga Anemone yang diletakkan di dalam vas di tengah meja makan, dan ada juga sebotol wine di sana. Sementara piring, gelas, dan peralatan lainnya tersusun rapi. Hermione tercengang. Bibirnya setengah terbuka. Namun ia tak ingin banyak berkomentar.

"_Candle Light Dinner_. Maaf. Maksudku, _Candle Light Breakfast_," ujar Severus kalem.

"Ada apa ini?" tuntut Hermione dengan nada tajam. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia cukup tersentuh. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap kekasihnya itu tak punya sisi romantis. Selalu dingin, kaku, dan membosankan di setiap kesempatan. Hermione senang Severus mengubah sikapnya. Akan tetapi, semua yang sudah dilakukan Severus ini juga membuatnya semakin curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mione. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena semalam tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam. Kau terpaksa harus makan malam seorang diri di rumah, sementara aku harus sibuk di toko sampai menjelang tengah malam. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Sambil membimbing Hermione, Severus menarik salah satu kursi. "Duduklah, _sweetheart_."

Masih ada sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Hermione, namun gadis itu akhirnya memilih untuk menurut. Ia duduk manis di kursi tersebut, sedangkan Severus duduk di kursi satunya. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan.

"Wine, _darling_?"

"Di mana Crookshanks?"

Severus meletakkan botol wine yang sedang digenggamnya dengan sedikit hentakan. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal. "Dia sedang berada di tempat yang lebih baik saat ini. Tempat seharusnya ia berada. Jadi bisakah kita lupakan dia sebentar dan berkonsentrasi kepada urusan kita sendiri?"

"Seharusnya dia sedang sarapan sekarang. Dia biasa sarapan dengan kita. Kau tahu itu."

Serta-merta Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. Tentu saja ia cemas memikirkan nasib kucing kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba saja raib. Padahal biasanya kucing besar berbulu kuning itu selalu menunggunya di bawah meja makan setiap jam makan tiba. Hermione tahu betul kalau Crookshanks tidak boleh sampai melewatkan jam makannya. Kalau tidak, kucing itu bisa sakit.

"Hermione, _darling_. Duduklah. Kumohon," pinta Severus kaku, rahangnya mengeras.

"Tapi Crookshanks…"

"Dia sudah aku kandangkan! Kucing sialan itu juga sudah kuberi makan, jadi kau tak usah khawatir," ujar Severus dengan nada menekan dalam-dalam, semakin jengkel. Bisa-bisanya Hermione lebih memikirkan kucing jelek itu dibandingkan urusan yang jauh lebih penting begini, batinnya geram. "Jadi, bisakah sekarang kita lanjutkan acara makan kita ini? Tolong…"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, cemberut. Ia tidak terlalu senang mendengar Severus menyebut Crookshanks sebagai 'kucing sialan'.

"Wine?" Severus kembali menawarkan botol winenya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar seperti semula. Namun lagi-lagi ia dibuat kesal saat Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau wine. Butterbeer atau Mead? Atau anggur buatan peri?" Akan tetapi Hermione terus saja menggeleng. "Lalu apa maumu?" Tanpa sadar Severus menggebrak meja, kesabarannya habis.

"Aku tidak pernah minum minuman beralkohol saat sarapan. Seingatku, kau sendiri juga tidak pernah begitu," jelas Hermione tenang. Ia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi sifat temperamental kekasihnya, dan ia sudah tidak takut lagi. "Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin minum minuman seperti itu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

Severus merengut. Bibirnya mencibir, berujar dengan nada dingin. "Bagus! Sekarang kau sendiri yang merusak suasana. Aku sudah susah payah menciptakan suasana romantis ini supaya kau senang, tapi kau malah menghancurkan jerih payahku. Jenius."

"Aku tidak kan memintamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku. Tidak. Memintamu." Hermione masih saja bersikap tenang. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, mengisi gelas kosong di hadapannya dengan air putih, sebelum meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Ta—tapi… Kukira kau akan senang kalau aku mengajakmu makan bersama dengan diterangi cahaya lilin. Bukankah ini sudah seperti yang ada di dalam film-film roman picisan favoritmu?" Nada bicara Severus semakin menunjukkan betapa kesalnya pria itu. Ia merasa jerih payahnya tidak dihargai sedikit pun.

"Memang. Sudah sama persis. Ada bunga, wine, lilin, dan lain-lain. Tapi…."

"Tapi apa, Mione?"

"Tapi ini bukan dirimu, Severus. Benar-benar bukan dirimu sama sekali. Bahkan kalau aku boleh jujur. Kau membuat ini terlihat menggelikan. Kau bersikap aneh sejak bangun tidur tadi. Memasak sarapan, menyuruhku berdandan secantik mungkin untuk alasan yang aku tidak tahu, lalu kau membelikanku gaun yang indah, dan puncaknya, kau menyiapkan sarapan super-romantis begini. Oh, iya. Kau juga terus-menerus memanggilku _sweetheart, darling,_ dan banyak panggilan-panggilan mesra yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Ada apa denganmu, Sev? Kepalamu terbentur saat tidur, atau kau tak sengaja keracunan sesuatu?"

Ekspresi garang Severus lumer. Berganti ekspresi tersipu aneh. Hermione bersumpah kalau ia sempat melihat ada rona merah di kedua pipi Severus, meski pria itu bisa segera menyamarkan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Ka—kau sama sekali tidak romantis! Aku menyesal melakukan ini semua untukmu," geram Severus, tersenyum kecut.

Hermione mengedikkan kedua bahunya, tersenyum simpul. "Sudahlah. Tak usah berbelit-belit. Katakan saja apa maumu dan segera selesaikan ini semua. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau terlambat kerja dan menyalahkan aku lagi." Setelah mengatakan hal ini, dengan santai Hermione kembali mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguknya.

"Berengsek," umpat Severus lirih. Ia jengkel dengan sikap Hermione. Ia sendiri benci sesuatu yang berbelit-belit begini. Semula ia mengira rencananya akan berjalan mulus. Tapi tampaknya kini ia tak punya pilihan lain. Seperti yang dikatakan Hermione tadi, romantisme memang tidak pantas untuknya. "Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau mau, Mione. Kau tahu? Aku ingin melamarmu!" Severus merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Tampang Severus masih terlihat geram saat ia menunjukkan cincin bermata Ruby di dalam kotak itu. "Bagaimana? Sudah puas sekarang?"

Tentu saja Hermione tidak puas. Ia justru kaget bukan main. Saking kagetnya, Hermione sampai tersedak. Hidungnya sukses kemasukan air minum. Dengan wajah basah kuyup dan masih batuk-batuk, ia menatap kekasihnya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu tertawa lirih. Jadi semua hal menggelikan ini memang ada maksudnya, pikir Hermione. Kecurigaannya benar, dan untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu merasa senang sekali bisa menebak arah pikiran Severus. Semua romantisme yang dibuat-buat ini, ekspresi aneh Severus saat memanggilnya dengan bermacam-macam sebutan sayang, dan lain-lain. Well, ya. Ternyata Severus memang akan segera melamarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Severus membeku di atas kursinya, sedikit tersinggung. Jantungnya yang tadinya berdebar tak karuan, kini semakin kacau saja. Ia takut Hermione menganggap lamarannya ini hanya gurauan belaka.

"Astaga, Severus…" tawa lirih Hermione berubah menjadi tawa geli. Melihat Severus melamarnya sambil marah-marah, bagi Hermione ini lucu sekali. "Kau sungguh penuh kejutan."

Severus membiarkan Hermione tertawa sampai puas, meski Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ada yang lucu, dan menurutnya memang tidak ada yang lucu. Acara melamar yang sudah ia persiapkan selama beberapa hari ini gagal total. Harusnya ia sedih, bukannya malah merasa konyol karena jadi bahan tertawaan oleh kekasihnya begini.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau mau menikah denganku atau tidak?" tanya Severus lirih, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Atau tidak?"

"Kumohon jangan menjawab tidak…"

"Berarti kau memintaku menjawab ya?"

"Kalau kau mau…"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"A—aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus apa lagi kalau kau menjawab tidak…" Severus tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Hermione bangkit dari kursinya, dan memilih untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya.

"Kalau aku menjawab ya?" tanya Hermione, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Severus, dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Mione. Jawab saja. Ya atau tidak," pinta Severus sambil berharap-harap cemas. Nafas Hermione terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya, dan membuatnya tidak sabar lagi untuk segera mencium gadis itu.

"Katakan dulu kata ajaibnya…"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hermione mengecup mesra bibir Severus, bibir merahnya tersenyum bahagia. "Baiklah. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Severus Snape. Jadikan aku Mrs Snapemu dan jadikan aku wanita paling bahagia di muka bumi ini."

Kedua mata Severus berbinar. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan, seolah sedang melejit tinggi ke angkasa. Bibirnya sampai tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa menerima ciuman panas Hermione. Bibir Hermione melumatnya. Lidahnya merangsek masuk, menerobos bibir tipis Severus. Mereka berdua berciuman lagi dan lagi, dan ciuman terakhir yang mereka lakukan adalah ciuman terlama dan terdalam dari semua ciuman yang sudah-sudah.

"Bagaimana kalau tahun baru?"

"Jangan. Aku lebih suka musim panas saja."

"Juni?"

"Boleh saja. Tanggal berapa sebaiknya?"

"Sebaiknya pertengahan Juni, atau awal Juli. Saat semua orang sedang libur musim panas." Severus merangkul pinggang ramping Hermione semakin erat. Diagon Alley ramai seperti biasanya, dan ia tak ingin Hermione terpisah darinya. Apalagi karena ada beberapa orang yang main terobos di tengah padatnya lalu-lalang. "Sebenarnya aku lebih senang pesta pernikahan yang sederhana dan hanya dihadiri orang-orang terdekat kita. Tapi seandainya kau menginginkan yang sebaliknya, bulan Juni adalah saat yang paling cocok untuk mengumpulkan banyak orang."

Hermione tersenyum, meraba cincin berbatu Ruby yang kini melingkari jari manisnya. Ia langsung jatuh cinta kepada cincin itu sejak pandangan pertama. Ruby sendiri adalah lambang terbukanya kebekuan hati seseorang terhadap rasa cinta, mengatasi ketakutan jika pemiliknya menua dan tidak dicintai lagi oleh pasangannya, serta menghilangkan ketidakberuntungan dalam hidup. Batu permata yang sangat pas untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku suka idemu, _darling_. Kita bisa menyusun daftar tamu undangan nanti malam, dan akan kupastikan hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekatku saja. Nah, sekarang kita harus memikirkan lokasi pernikahan kita nanti. Umm, bagaimana kalau Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" kening Severus berkerut. "Aula Besar Hogwarts, maksudmu?"

"Yeah. Tempat terindah untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Benar, kan?"

"Tidak. Kurasa Aula Besar terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah upacara pernikahan sederhana. Aku memikirkan tentang sebuah pesta kebun. Coba bayangkan, _sweetheart_. Musim panas, pesta kebun, dan hanya ada orang-orang terdekat kita. Pasti suasananya akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Pasti tidak usah mengeluarkan banyak biaya," gumam Hermione, membenahi ujung syal Severus yang diterbangkan angin nakal.

"Tepat sekali."

"Dasar kikir." Hermione terkikik geli. Ia hanya bercanda, tentu saja. Sebagaimana yang ia ketahui tentang Severus, pria itu punya semacam zona nyaman. Ia tidak terlalu suka keluar dari zona nyaman itu, ataupun membiarkan terlalu banyak orang masuk ke dalam zona nyamannya. Maka wajar kalau Severus menginginkan pesta kebun sederhana dengan sedikit orang untuk pernikahan mereka nanti. Hermione sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan dengan hal ini. Yang terpenting baginya adalah ia bisa menikah dengan Severus. Itu saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju, kan?" tanya Severus.

Langkah mereka harus terhenti sejenak saat melewati _Eeylops Owl Emporium._ Ada kereta dorong penuh sangkar burung hantu yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam toko itu, namun tersangkut karena pintunya terlalu kecil. Sementara beberapa burung hantu yang ada di sangkar itu tampak marah, mengepak-ngepakkan sayap mereka ribut, membuat bocah yang mendorong kereta itu semakin kebingungan. Mengeluh pelan, Severus menjentikkan ujung tongkatnya, membuat pintu masuk toko itu melentur seperti karet agar kereta dorong itu bisa menerobos masuk.

"Trim's, sir," ucap si bocah pendorong kereta. Wajahnya yang dibanjiri keringat berubah cerah.

Severus hanya mengangguk, tampak tak begitu peduli. Toh tujuannya membantu hanya supaya bocah itu tidak lama-lama memblokir jalan.

"Baiklah. Pesta kebun tak masalah." Hermione melingkarkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang Severus. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan begitu kereta penuh sangkar burung hantu itu menyingkir. "Tapi masalahnya adalah… Kebun siapa yang akan kita pakai? Kebun di Spinner's End?"

"Tidak, _darling_. Tentu tidak. Terlalu kecil. Untuk menjemur pakaian saja masih terlalu sempit." Severus tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan kebun di Snape Manor?"

"Snape Manor?" kening Hermione berkerut-kerut.

"Ya. Snape Manor." Severus mengecup kening Hermione, membelai-belai punggung gadis itu. "Aku berencana menjual rumah bobrokku dan membeli rumah yang jauh lebih besar di lingkungan yang lebih baik. Kita tidak mungkin membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti di Spinner's End. Jelas itu bukan lingkungan yang baik untuk perkembangan anak."

"Anak? Anak kita?" Hermione tercengang. "Kau ingin punya anak dariku?"

Sekali lagi langkah mereka terhenti. Severus menatap mata Hermione dalam-dalam, dan berujar lembut. "Tentu saja, _sweetheart_. Aku ingin sekali punya anak darimu. Aku ingin kau melahirkan anak-anak kita saat kita sudah resmi menjadi suami istri nanti. Atau jangan-jangan kau keberatan? Kau tidak ingin melahirkan anakku?"

Hermione menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Tentu saja aku mau. Sebuah kehormatan besar kalau aku bisa menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu. Aku sangat menyukai anak-anak, dan aku tak ingin menunda-nunda untuk segera punya momongan. Mempunyai beberapa orang anak pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Satu orang anak saja."

"Tiga."

"Dua."

"Tiga. Aku ingin punya tiga anak." Tuntut Hermione. "Satu anak laki-laki dan dua anak perempuan."

"Sejujurnya, tiga adalah jumlah yang sempurna. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau punya dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan." Severus tersenyum jahil, memamerkan keceriaannya yang langka kepada kekasihnya itu. "Dan semuanya nanti akan masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Sama seperti ayahnya ini."

Bibir Hermione bergetar lemah untuk sesaat. Matanya berbinar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Severus. Dua minggu ini dia terlambat datang bulan. Namun ia belum sempat mengatakannya kepada Severus karena khawatir dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu nanti. Lagipula terlambat datang bulan satu-dua minggu masih termasuk wajar. Belum tentu dia hamil.

"Ah, sial… Sudah pukul sepuluh." Severus melirik arlojinya. "Maafkan aku, _darling_. Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti saja? Saat ini seharusnya aku sudah berada di toko untuk konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh Kementerian Sihir setelah acara peluncuran _Wolfsbane_ Nomor 5."

Hermione mengangguk. _Wolfsbane_ Nomor 5 adalah hasil dari penelitian Severus selama hampir setahun ini. Dengan adanya ramuan ini, diharapkan penderitaan para manusia serigala saat sedang mengalami transformasi dapat jauh berkurang. Bahkan mereka juga tetap bisa mengingat jati diri mereka ketika sedang berwujud manusia serigala.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Wolfsbane Nomor 5 telah dipatenkan dan hari ini siap diluncurkan secara perdana. Penemuan ini tentu sangat menjanjikan bagi dunia sihir, khususnya bagi para manusia serigala. Akan tetapi, ini belum membuat Severus puas. Ia masih ingin mengembangkan _Wolfsbane_nya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan revolusioner, di mana khasiatnya dapat mencegah transformasi manusia serigala.

"Keadaan akan segera berubah, _love_. Hasil kerja kerasku itu akan mendatangkan banyak uang untuk kita. Aku sudah mendapatkan seorang sponsor untuk membangun laboratoriumku sendiri dan juga peralatan penunjang yang lebih canggih. Kita sedang berada di atas sekarang ini." Severus membelai kedua pipi Hermione, menatap lekat-lekat mata coklat indahnya. "Orang-orang akan mengenalku sebagai Ahli Ramuan Tahun Ini. Aku tak percaya akan mengatakannya, tapi aku harus berterima kasih kepada Daily Prophet."

Hermione tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah Severus adalah kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Sekarang ia paham kenapa Severus berani melamarnya. Itu karena karirnya sudah semakin menanjak. Kekasihnya itu memang hampir tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masalah pekerjaan jika mereka sedang berduaan. Pria itu selalu memisahkan masalah pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi. Meski begitu, Hermione tidak akan terlalu terkejut jika suatu saat mendengar berita tentang kesuksesan Severus. Dengan kejeniusannya, semua kerja kerasnya yang total, dan ambisinya yang tinggi, bukan mustahil kalau suatu saat nanti Severus akan menjadi orang besar.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, _darling_. Kau sedang ditunggu oleh banyak wartawan."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dulu ke toko buku. Setidaknya itu akan memberiku sedikit ketenangan pikiran." Severus kembali menggandeng tangan Hermione dan membimbingnya menyusuri sepanjang jalan. "Aku benci meninggalkan tunanganku yang cantik seorang diri di tengah keramaian Diagon Alley. Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Lebih baik kita berapparate saja…"

"Sudahlah, Sev. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Memangnya apa hal buruk yang akan terjadi di sebuah toko buku yang bahkan belum dibuka untuk berbisnis?" Hermione melepaskan genggaman tangan Severus. Toko bukunya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan ia tak enak hati kalau Severus terlambat datang ke konfrensi pers gara-gara dirinya. "Pergilah."

"Tapi kau sungguh tak apa-apa, kan?" Severus mencium kening Hermione begitu gadis itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Asal kau tidak lupa untuk menjemputku nanti. Kau sudah janji akan mentraktirku makan siang."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul dua belas tepat. Semoga saja wartawan-wartawan itu tidak mempersulitku," gumam Severus, sedikit mengeluh. Ia kurang begitu suka berada di tengah keramaian, apalagi kalau ia yang menjadi pusat sorotan. "Aku harap aku bisa mengajakmu ikut serta ke konferensi, _sweetheart_."

"Toko buku masih perlu banyak pembenahan. Kau tahu itu, _darling_." Hermione mencubit pinggang Severus. Well, sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut Severus. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa konferensi pers akan berlangsung nantinya. Severus pasti akan bersikap dingin dan kaku setiap menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan. Hermione tahu betul kalau kekasihnya itu benci publikasi.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti siang." Severus mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya, dan melambaikan tangannya, sebelum bergegas berdisapparate. Ia tahu para wartawan akan melebih-lebihkan pemberitaan kalau ia sampai terlambat datang. Terutama dengan adanya Rita Skeeter dari Daily Prophet.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Hermione. Toko bukunya perlu banyak pembenahan. Beberapa perabotan diantar pagi ini untuk mengisi kekosongan ruang. Begitu juga dengan kardus-kardus berisi buku-buku yang ia perlukan. Semuanya masih perlu disusun satu-persatu ke rak sesuai dengan kategorinya. Belum lagi proses penyortiran buku yang pastinya akan memakan waktu.

Hermione sudah memutuskan bahwa alih-alih bersaing dengan _Flourish and Blotts, _ia akan menjadikan toko bukunya hanya menjual buku-buku tentang dunia kewanitaan, remaja, dan anak-anak. Toko bukunya nanti hanya akan menjual buku-buku seputar hobi penyihir wanita dan penyihir remaja, masak-memasak ala sihir, pengetahuan seputar rumah tangga penyihir, konseling untuk problem-problem rumah tangga pasangan penyihir, tutorial merawat anak secara sihir dan lain sebagainya. Meski begitu, ternyata buku yang ia butuhkan ada banyak sekali. Ia harus mencermati satu-persatu katalog yang dikirimkan oleh para distributor buku, sekaligus melakukan penyortiran terhadap buku-buku yang sudah ada. Buku-buku yang terlanjur ada tapi tidak dibutuhkan akan dikembalikan, untuk kemudian diganti dengan buku yang lebih cocok.

Hermione pasti sudah gila kalau melakukan semua itu sendirian. Otaknya memang cerdas, tapi kemampuannya sebagai manusia sangat terbatas. Karena itulah ia senang sekali saat mendapat bantuan dari kakak kelasnya semasa di Hogwarts, Bellona Bonifacio. Gadis keturunan campur Italia-Spanyol dan Inggris itu bersedia membantunya selagi ia cuti dari pekerjaannya yang sekarang, sebagai Penanggung Jawab Kreatif di Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley. Alasan gadis yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Hermione itu mengambil cuti sebenarnya sangat sepele. Karena tunangannya seorang pencemburu.

"Oliver tidak suka kalau aku bekerja di tempat yang banyak pria-pria iseng," jelas Bellona sedih. Ya, dia adalah tunangan Oliver Wood, kapten Quidditch asrama Gryffindor semasa Hermione masih bersekolah dulu. "Tadinya dia menyuruhku keluar, tapi Fred dan Georga tidak setuju. Mereka hanya memberiku cuti selama seminggu untuk memutuskan."

"Aku ikut menyesal, Bellona. Aku tahu kalau iseng dan jahil adalah panggilan jiwamu." Hermione nyengir. Dia ingat beberapa kasus ledakan bom kotoran di toilet anak perempuan Hogwarts dan kasus rok beberapa gadis Slytherin yang mendadak mengembang seperti payung terbalik di depan umum. Semua adalah ulah iseng Bellona. Seperti juga Hermione, Bellona yang kelahiran Muggle selalu saja direndahkan martabatnya oleh murid-murid Slytherin. Karena itulah Bellona selalu memilih untuk menjahili murid-murid Slytherin, terutama murid perempuannya.

"Kenapa sih dia selalu cemburu? Padahal aku kan bukan wanita penggoda!"

Kali ini Hermione hanya tersenyum maklum. Bukan salah Oliver kalau dia jadi begitu posesif. Meski Bellona tidak cerdas, cenderung nyentrik, dan juga tidak terlalu cantik, ia dikarunia tubuh yang sangat aduhai. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan khas Mediterania terlihat eksotis di mata orang-orang Inggris. Belum lagi aksen Inggris ala Spanyolnya. Hanya pria buta yang tidak akan melirik gadis seperti itu.

"Ceritakan tentang calon suamimu, Mione! Apa dia juga seorang pencemburu?"

Hermione membolak-balik lembar katalog di tangannya sambil berpikir. "Tidak juga sih. Seingatku malah dia belum pernah cemburu sama sekali kepadaku. Justru aku yang lebih sering cemburu kepadanya."

"Benarkah?" saking kagetnya, Bellona sampai nyaris terjatuh dari tangga yang sedang dinaikinya. Sejak tadi ia sibuk menyusun buku-buku sesuai dengan kategorinya di sebuah rak tinggi. "Seorang Severus Snape tidak pernah cemburu kepadamu? Justru kau yang cemburu kepadanya? Aneh."

"Aneh di mananya?" Mau tak mau Hermione tertawa lirih mendengar kepolosan Bellona. "Memangnya seberapa jauh kau mengenal Severusku?"

"Err… aku hanya mengenalnya dari Daily Prophet dan selebaran-selebaran promosi tentang _Wolfsbane_ nomor 5 hasil kreasinya itu. Jangan salah sangka, Mione. Aku tidak membaca koran atau semua selebaran itu. Hanya saja Severus Snape sedang banyak dibicarakan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, dan fotonya muncul di mana-mana. Kudengar dia Ahli Ramuan yang hebat sekali dan juga seorang pengusaha sukses." Bellona menatap raut bangga di wajah Hermione, merasa semakin heran. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Hermione bangga dengan prestasi orang lain. Setahu Bellona, gadis jenius itu lebih senang membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Itu benar. Dulunya aku tak menyangka Severus akan sesukses ini. Lagipula ia hampir tidak pernah membahas tentang bisnisnya denganku. Untuk beberapa hal, ia terlalu tertutup. Selalu tertutup."

"Tapi kupikir pasti akan banyak wanita cantik yang mengejarnya."

Ucapan polos Bellona membuat Hermione terhenyak. Kening gadis itu berkerut. Spontan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari katalog di tangannya ke Bellona.

"Maksudku, pasti itu yang membuatmu cemburu kepadanya, kan?" kata Bellona sok tahu. "Kalau seorang pria sudah sukses, biasanya dia akan lupa dengan wanita yang dulu mendukungnya sejak dari nol. Pria seperti itu akan mencari wanita lain dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang pertama."

"A—apa itu yang terjadi padamu, Bellona?"

"Iya. Hampir sih. Faktanya Oliver selalu berpaling dariku. Dia lebih mencintai Kudis!"

"Quidditch, maksudmu. Bukan Kudis." Hermione mengoreksi sambil tersenyum geli. Dari dulu Bellona selalu saja salah sebut. "Itu tidak benar, Bellona. Aku yakin Oliver mencintaimu di balik obsesinya terhadap Kud—Quidditch. Sama seperti keyakinanku kepada Severus. Aku yakin dia tidak akan selingkuh. Coba saja kalau dia berani selingkuh. Akan kugoreng dia hidup-hidup!"

"Seperti apa sih si Severus ini?" tanya Bellona penasaran.

"Dia pria yang sangat misterius. Dewasa dan sering tak tertebak. Dia juga dingin dan temperamental. Kalau di depanku, dia masih bisa menahan emosinya dan lebih sering menyindirku dengan ucapan-ucapan tajam dan menyakitkan hati daripada marah sampai meledak-ledak. Dia pria yang kaku, introvert, dan membosankan."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa-bisanya mau jadi calon istrinya? Kau tadi mengaku sudah setahun berhubungan dengannya, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

"Itulah anehnya, Bellona," Hermione menutup katalog di tangannya, dan mengambil katalog yang lain. "Dia mungkin bukan pria berkelakuan paling baik sedunia. Tapi dia punya sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Dia punya ketulusan yang sangat mendalam. Dia selalu rela melakukan banyak hal yang tak terduga demi aku dan tanpa mengumbarnya. Dia bisa bersikap manis untuk sekali waktu, dan itu membuatku begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Ia mencintaiku dan selalu menunjukkan totalitasnya. Menjaga, melindungi, mengasihi, dan setia. Semua dilakukan sesuai dengan caranya sendiri yang kadang tidak bisa dimengerti olehku. Pendek kata, Severus punya kebaikan di dalam dirinya. Sangat jauh di dalam dirinya. Inilah yang membedakannya dengan pria lain."

"Dia terdengar sempurna bagiku. Apa kau mau kalau kita bertukar pasangan? Oliver Wood untukmu, dan Severus Snape untukku?" goda Bellona. Hermione pura-pura cemberut jelek. "Well, aku harus mengaku, Mione. Kalau dilihat dari fotonya, menurutku calon suamimu itu memang punya daya tarik yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Dia tampan dan menarik, kalau kita memandangnya dari sisi lain. Maksudku, kudengar dia ekslusif dan punya citra pria badung. Dia sangat menggoda untuk ditaklukkan."

"Benarkah itu, Bellona? Kuharap tidak banyak wanita yang berpikir begitu." Mendadak saja perasaan Hermione diliputi rasa cemburu. Selama ini dia memang belum pernah mendengar pendapat wanita lain tentang Severus. Tapi setelah mendengar pengakuan Bellona ini dan juga teringat profesi Severus dulu sebagai pria penghibur, bisa jadi semua ini benar. Severus memang punya daya tarik yang tak bisa diungkapkan dan sangat menggoda untuk ditaklukkan. Bukankah ini yang dulu sempat terbersit di pikiran Hermione saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu? Bahkan Severus dalam pakaian serba hitamnya yang tertutup rapat saja sudah mampu membuatnya panas dingin. Belum lagi keganasannya di atas ranjang.

"Hei, Mione. Wajahmu pucat!" Bellona tersenyum jahil. "Tenang saja. Kalau Severus Snape memang seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Harusnya kau percaya dia tidak akan berpaling darimu."

"Yeah. Semoga," gumam Hermione, berusaha keras tidak memikirkan tentang Lily Potter dan sakit hatinya dulu saat Severus tak sengaja memanggil nama wanita itu ketika mereka sedang bermesraan. Hermione sudah memaafkan Severus dan menganggap hal ini hanya sebagai kecelakaan belaka. Meski begitu, rasanya ia sulit sekali untuk melupakannya. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Seorang pria berambut gelap dan bertubuh tegap baru saja masuk, menebarkan senyum cerah kepadanya.

"Hai, Hermione. Apa kabar?" Sapa pria itu ramah, memeluk hangat dan mengecup pipi kanan Hermione saat gadis itu berdiri dari sofa untuk menyambutnya. "Sudah lama tak bertemu ya? Jujur saja aku kaget begitu Belono memberitahuku kalau dia bekerja di tokomu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia bisa membaca." Kalimat yang terakhir ini diucapkannya sambil berbisik takut-takut.

"Oh Oliver. Tunanganmu memang tidak suka membaca, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membaca." Hermione balas berbisik sambil tersenyum geli. Ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengobservasi. Kagum. Oliver Wood belum banyak berubah. Dia masih saja terlihat gagah dan penuh kharisma, semua hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi Kapten Klub Quiddicth tertua di Inggris, Puddlemere United.

"Hai, Bolono _mi amor_." Oliver mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hermione ke Bellona, dan mencium dahi kekasihnya itu dengan perasaan sayang.

"Namaku, Bellona, Olive. Sampai kapan kau akan terus salah memanggil namaku?"

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Olive? Itu nama perempuan, tahu. Namaku Oliver, Baleno," balas Oliver santai.

"Kalian berdua masih selalu salah memanggil nama satu sama lain? Kalian kan sudah bertunangan. Bagaimana bisa?" Hermione tersenyum geli. Dia ingat kalau Oliver dan Bellona memang selalu salah menyebut nama kekasih mereka sejak masih berpacaran di sekolah dulu, tapi dia tak menyangka kekeliruan ini masih berlanjut sampai sekarang.

"Itulah, Mione. Aku sendiri percaya kalau Beleno perlu belajar mengeja lagi." EKspresi kalem Oliver berubah menjadi seringai kesakitan saat Bellona menghadiahinya cubitan kesal di pinggang. "Err, kami akan makan siang bersama. Kau mau ikut? Kita bertiga bisa ngobrol-ngobrol tentang banyak hal."

Hermione melirik jam dinding, mendesah saat mengetahui kalau sekarang sudah pukul dua belas siang lebih lima menit. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Severus untuk makan siang bersama. Dia pasti terlambat menjemputku karena masih sibuk di tokonya. Kalian duluan saja."

"Severus?" Kedua alis Oliver terangkat. "Severus Snape si Ahli Ramuan itu?"

"Dia calon suami Hermione, _mi amor_," jelas Bellona, menyikut pelan rusuk tunangannya sambil nyengir usil ke arah Hermione.

"Oh, benarkah? Jadi kalian berdua akan menikah? Astaga! Selamat, Hermione! Selamat!"

Hermione menyambut pelukan Oliver dengan senyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Oliver. Rencananya kami baru akan menikah musim panas tahun depan. Sedangkan kalian akan menikah bulan Januari, benar?"

Oliver melepaskan pelukannya dari Hermione dan kini ganti merangkul kekasihnya. Wajah mereka berdua tampak berseri-seri. "Sebenarnya kami ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Tapi Liga Quidditch belum berakhir dan juga masih ada beberapa pertandingan uji coba dengan Tim Nasional. Balenoku ini terpaksa harus bersabar."

"Well, kalian terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Oh, Hermione. Kau sendiri juga terlihat sangat bahagia," goda Bellona. "Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai calon suamimu."

"Di setiap hela nafasku dan di setiap tetes darahku. Ya, Bellona. Aku sangat mencintainya." Wajah Hermione bersemu merah. "Makanya aku tak sabar ingin segera menemuinya. Tapi dia belum juga datang menjemputku."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang calon suami yang terlambat datang, _Prince's Apothecary_ terlihat masih sangat ramai saat aku lewat tadi. Peluncuran _Wolfsbane _Nomor 5menyedot banyak perhatian. Aku melihat ada beberapa Auror dan pejabat Kementerian Sihir di sana. Juga Lucius Malfoy si Penyihir Jutawan itu," ujar Oliver Wood sambil menunggu Bellona mengenakan mantelnya. "Sudah siap, _love_? Oh, astaga. Mantelmu terbalik, Bolona. Ayo lepas lagi! Kubantu kau memakainya."

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah. Aku memang sengaja memakainya secara terbalik kok. Semua orang memakai mantelnya dengan cara yang itu-itu saja setiap hari. Aku ingin terlihat berbeda," seloroh Bellona, menepis uluran tangan Oliver.

"Ta—tapi kalau yang kau maksud ingin terlihat berbeda itu dengan cara memakai mantel terbalik di depan umum, kau malah akan dikira orang aneh, _mi amor_!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih, Olive! Ayo cepat kita pergi! Aku sudah lapar, tahu."

Tak ingin mendengar bantahan lagi, Bellona segera menyambar tangan Oliver dan setengah menyeret tunangannya itu keluar toko. "Sampai jumpa besok di reuni, Mione!" ucapnya riang, melambai dari balik kaca etalase.

Hermione membalas lambaian tangan Bellona dan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi memelas Oliver. Pasangan itu masih saja mesra dan heboh dalam setiap kesempatan, batin Hermione.

Pukul dua siang dan Severus masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hermione mengeluh dalam hati. Ia mulai merasa lapar, dan menyibukkan diri di depan katalog buku-buku tentang masak-memasak membuat perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Ia tahu Severus belum pernah terlambat sampai separah ini, dan gadis itu bisa memaklumi kalau Severus masih sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi ia berpendapat kalau seharusnya kekasihnya itu tidak usah membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepati seperti ini.

Hermione meletakkan buku terakhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Mungkin seharusnya ia menyusul Severus ke toko, melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana keramaian di toko itu. Siapa tahu saja dia akan menemukan hal menarik di sana. Melihat peluncuran _Wolsbane_ Nomor 5 untuk pertama kalinya di London. Setidaknya itu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menunggu Severus seorang diri di toko buku. Namun, belum sempat gadis itu beranjak dari sofanya, terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar. Ada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki tokonya. Dari suara langkah kakinya yang berat, sepertinya dia adalah seorang pria.

"Severus! Kau terlamba…"

Bibir Hermione terbuka lebar, shock mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Tidak secepat ini dan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, tanpa Severus di sampingnya. Rasa kaget Hermione segera berubah menjadi kebencian yang mendalam. Kebencian yang tidak akan pernah reda sampai kapan pun. Pria tinggi berambut merah yang kini sedang berdiri terpaku di hadapannya ini pernah menghancurkan hidupnya sampai berkeping-keping.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"Jangan mendekat!" Serta merta Hermione menodongkan tongkatnya begitu Ron menunjukkan gelagat ingin memeluknya. Gadis itu jijik, tidak ingin disentuh sedikit pun oleh pria yang telah mengkhianati cintanya dulu. "Jangan mendekat atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Ada apa denganmu, Mione _honey_?"

"A—apa? Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, kau masih berani memanggilku seperti itu? Kau keterlaluan, Ron!" Dada Hermione terasa sesak, susah bernafas saking marahnya. Ia masih ingat apa yang ia lihat di kamar apartemennya saat menemukan Ron sedang bergumul tanpa busana dengan Lavender. Ini membuat perutnya mual. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Ron menyeringai aneh. "Harry memberitahuku kalau kau baru saja punya toko buku di Diagon Alley."

Jantung Hermione seakan berhenti berdetak. Harry Potter, sahabat terpercayanya? Ia tak percaya kalau Harry setega itu kepadanya. Selama ini mereka memang selalu berkorespondensi lewat pos burung hantu, tak pernah kehilangan kontak, hanya sekedar memberitahu kabar mereka masing-masing. Meski begitu, Hermione ingat ia pernah memohon kepada Harry untuk merahasiakan keberadaannya dari Ron.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa langsung menemuimu karena si tolol Bellona berlama-lama di sini, dan juga ada Oliver yang datang kemari. Aku harus menunggu sampai kau seorang diri di tempat ini, agar kita bisa berbicara empat mata. Aku butuh bicara denganmu, _honey_. Kau sudah menghindariku sejak setahun lamanya, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Aku masih mencintaimu, Mione. Sangat."

Hermione mencium aroma alkohol yang menyengat dari tubuh Ron. Pria itu pasti sedang mabuk berat. Terlihat dari cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan dan wajahnya yang merah padam. Di samping itu, penampilan Ron terlihat menyedihkan. Kumal dan berantakan, seperti sudah lama tidak mandi. Rambut merahnya kini dibiarkan panjang sampai melebihi bahu dan dagunya dihiasi cambang tak beraturan. Entah cobaan hidup seberat apa yang bisa membuatnya tampak sefrustrasi ini.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mencintaiku, dan aku pun sudah tidak mencintaimu. Pulanglah ke Lavender, Ron!" tongkat di tangan Hermione bergetar ketika Ron berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Lavender?" Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya, berpura-pura bingung. "Well, ya… Kami memang sudah menikah. Tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk kembali kepadanya. Wanita berengsek itu… di—dia selalu saja rewel dan mengeluhkan tentang kondisi keuanganku. Padahal sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau aku bukan berasal dari keluarga orang kaya. Lalu sekarang setelah jadi istriku, dia menyesal. Keparat!"

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia mulai diliputi rasa cemas. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk terjadi kepadanya seandainya Severus tidak segera datang. Gadis itu takut Ron akan melakukan hal yang tidak ia harapkan. Apalagi mengingat kondisinya yang mabuk berat seperti ini.

"Kau percaya dengan kesempatan kedua, Mione? Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku kesempatan kedua? Akan kuceraikan Lavender sialan itu, lalu… lalu kita bisa menikah. Semua akan kembali seperti dulu," oceh Ron, tersenyum lebar. Ia terhuyung saat kakinya terserimpet karpet, namun bisa berdiri lagi meski harus berpegangan pada tepian sofa. Ia masih berusaha menggapai Hermione. "Kau dan aku bersama lagi. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali."

"Tidak!" Hermione menggeleng, geram mengetahui betapa sepelenya hal ini bagi Ron. "Kau benar-benar berengsek, Ronald Weasley! Aku membencimu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Aku tak sudi kembali kepadamu. Tak akan pernah!"

"Ayolah, Mione…" Ron cegukan, terhuyung dan hampir menabrak dinding. "Aku tahu kau akan bahagia bersamaku. Kau ingat apa yang pernah kau katakan dulu kepadaku? Bahwa kita memang berjodoh? Bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama…"

"Itu kesalahan besar! Kita tidak berjodoh dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" Hermione mundur beberapa langkah saat Ron mencoba merangkulnya. "Terlambat, Ron. Aku sudah akan menikah dengan pria lain. Pria yang benar-benar aku cintai."

"Si—siapa? Siapa bajingan itu?"

"Severus Snape. Dan dia bukan seorang bajingan. Kaulah yang bajingan!" Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya tanpa ampun, jarak Ron sudah terlalu dekat dan pria itu nyaris menyentuhnya. Seketika tubuh Ron terhempas kuat hingga punggungnya menabrak rak buku. Pria itu jatuh merosot, terkulai di lantai sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah. "Kau sudah kuperingatkan. Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Sev—Severus Snape? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan Lavender. Kau juga hanya mengejar materi. Setelah meninggalkanku, sekarang kau berpaling ke pria yang lebih kaya dariku. Wanita jalang!"

"Kita putus bukan karena kesalahanku, Ron. Itu kesalahanmu sendiri. Bahkan aku bersyukur kita putus. Seandainya tidak, pasti aku tak akan pernah tahu kalau ada pria yang jauh lebih baik darimu," ujar Hermione dingin. "Sekarang pergilah dari sini! Cepat pergi!"

Hermione terkejut saat tiba-tiba tongkatnya terlempar ke udara. Ketika gadis itu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Ron sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan ekspresi liar. Wajah pria itu murka sekali, terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Terhuyung-huyung, ia berdiri. Dengan langkah sempoyongan ia menyongsong Hermione.

Naluri Hermione serta-merta menggerakkan kedua kaki gadis itu untuk segera berlari. Panik dan ketakutan. Tanpa tongkat, tentu saja ia tak bisa berdisapparate atau sekedar membela diri. Beberapa kali Hermione meraih apa saja yang bisa digapainya untuk digunakan sebagai senjata. Ia melempar buku-buku ke arah Ron dan beberapa kali dapat mengenai wajah pria itu secara telak, sebagian besar lagi berhasil ditangkis dengan sihirnya. Tapi ini tak berarti banyak. Hanya membuat Ron semakin marah saja.

Kini Ron berada persis di belakangnya, mengejar dengan kekuatan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Hermione bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu dan nafasnya hampir putus. Ia sendirian dan tak bersenjata, sementara Ron terlihat sanggup melakukan apapun kepadanya. Di tengah kepanikan yang menguasainya, Hermione melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia masuk ke gudang penyimpanan buku, dan segera menutup pintunya sebelum Ron sempat mencapainya.

''Buka pintunya, Mione! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Pergi!"

Detik berikutnya, Hermione hanya bisa menjerit saat pintu itu meledak tanpa ampun. Diiringi suara dentuman keras dan serpihan-serpihan kayu beterbangan, tubuhnya ikut terlempar dan jatuh berguling-guling di lantai. Ron masuk dengan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap. Ia sudah menghancurkan pintu, dan tak keberatan untuk menghancurkan apapun yang ia temui nanti. Kini ia berjongkok di samping tubuh Hermione. Tongkatnya teracung lurus ke leher gadis itu.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Ron?" bibir Hermione bergetar hebat, sangat ketakutan. Ia mencoba bangkit dari lantai, namun ujung tongkat Ron berada dekat sekali dengan lehernya, memaksa Hermione untuk tetep terbaring di lantai.

Ron menggeleng, menyeringai lebar. "Lebih dari itu, Mione. Aku ingin membuatmu tak bisa menikah dengan Snape, atau siapapun juga kecuali aku. Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu. Tapi kau pergi meninggalkanku sebelum aku bisa menikmatimu. Kau terlalu sok suci. Sok malaikat. Jauh berbeda dengan Lavender. Itu salahmu sendiri, Mione! Seandainya kau tidak jual mahal, maka aku tak perlu mencari-cari Lavender… Tubuhmu saja yang akan memuaskanku…"

Mendengar ini, kerongkongan Hermione tercekat. Airmatanya mulai mengalir deras. Sedih, takut, dan kacau. Gadis itu sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Ron darinya. Sesuatu yang sangat buruk dan tidak diharapkannya terjadi. Hidupnya sudah berangsur membaik. Dia akan menikah. Perbuatan Ron ini akan menghancurkan segala-galanya. Bahkan akan jauh lebih parah dari yang pernah dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya dulu.

"Jangan, Ron! Kumohon jangan! Kau… Aku… Kita masih bersahabat, kan? Kumohon jangan!"

Namun Ron yang sudah dikuasai setan tak mau mendengarkan permohonan memalas ini. Kedua tangan pria itu terulur, menarik Hermione secara kasar, dan menyeret tubuh gadis itu menyusur lantai. Tanpa peduli tangis dan jeritan kesakitan Hermione, Ron menjambak rambut mantan tunangannya itu, membentaknya agar mau diam. Tetapi Hermione terus saja meronta-ronta dan berteriak-teriak saat Ron hendak menindih tubuhnya. Beberapa kali pukulan dan tendangan yang diluncurkan Hermione kepadanya tidak membuat Ron menghentikan aksinya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Hermione berusaha membebaskan diri. Ia mencoba mencakar dan menggigit. Usahanya sedikit membuahkan hasil saat ia berhasil menempeleng wajah Ron kuat-kuat.

"Jalang keparat!" Umpat Ron keras. Ujung bibirnya mengalirkan darah segar. Ia semakin tidak sabar. Salah satu tangannya mengepalkan tinju dan melayang deras ke wajah Hermione. Pukulannya ini membuat Hermione berteriak kesakitan, menangis kencang. Pipi kanan gadis cantik itu memar. "Berani memukulku lagi, kau akan mati!" ancam Ron. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat. Dia tidak sekedar melontarkan gertak sambal.

Puas menatap hasil karyanya yang tercetak di pipi Hermione, Ron menciumi wajah gadis itu bertubi-tubi. Ciuman kasarnya ini kemudian turun ke leher dan dada gadis itu. Ron agak kerepotan karena Hermione masih saja berontak. Maka Ron mengubah posisinya yang semula menindih tubuh sintal Hermione, sekarang jadi menduduki perutnya. Ia mencoba meredam pergerakan sia-sia Hermione, sambil menekankan kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras ke perut gadis itu. Ron hanya tertawa sinis saat menyadari sepasang mata coklat Hermione mendelik marah. Kedua tangan Ron mulai sibuk melepaskan satu-persatu kancing baju Hermione, menyibakkan kemeja itu sampai memperlihatkan bra di baliknya.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu, _honey_. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Severusmu tidak akan datang! Kita akan bersenang-senang sampai puas!"

Ucapan keji Ron ini sontak membuat hati Hermione tersayat. Kedua matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalirkan airmata. Impiannya bersama Severus terlalu indah dan ia tak bisa membiarkan semua itu lenyap begitu saja. Ia masih ingat pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi tentang pernikahan mereka, rumah impian mereka, dan juga berapa jumlah anak-anak mereka nanti. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Ron menghancurkan segalanya.

Bibir Ron yang menguarkan aroma alkohol mencoba melumat bibirnya. Hermione menggeliat, memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menghindar. Namun salah satu tangan Ron mencengkram kuat dagunya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Hal terakhir yang dirasakan Hermione dengan rasa sakit yang kian menusuk dadanya adalah bibir Ron yang mulai mencumbuinya kasar dan lidahnya yang merangsek masuk.

"Aaaaah! Bedebah!" Jerit Ron kesakitan. Serta merta ia menarik wajahnya menjauh. Di tengah situasi terjepit, rupanya Hermione masih berani melakukan perlawanan dengan menggigit lidahnya kuat-kuat. Pria itu tidak menyangka sama sekali. Ia murka. "Cukup! Kau akan mati, wanita jalang!"

Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan ujung tongkat Ron menusuk lehernya, menyakitinya. "Severus…" bisiknya lemah. Wajah kekasihnya itu mendadak datang membayangi pelupuk matanya. Betapa ia sangat mencintai pria itu, dan menyesal karena tidak bisa mewujudkan semua mimpi indah mereka. Airmatanya semakin deras menyadari sebentar lagi Ron akan membunuhnya.

"Kau yang akan mati!"

Tanpa diduga, terdengar suara ledakan keras dan membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget. Seketika itu juga tubuh Ron terlempar dari atas tubuhnya, terpelanting jauh diiringi teriakan kesakitan yang menyayat.

Hermione terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya, mencoba untuk duduk dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Matanya sempat menangkap sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat dari ambang pintu dengan tatapan terluka. Severus.

Severus belum pernah terlihat semarah ini. Rongga dadanya bergemuruh. Darahnya menggelegak, nyaris meledakkan tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik. Airmata, lebam di wajah Hermione, dan bra yang nyaris tersingkap sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ia tak ada di sini. Kekasihnya itu hampir diperkosa.

'Kubunuh kau!" raung Severus. Ia berlari menyongsong tubuh Ron yang masih terkapar, menduduki perutnya, dan menghadiahi beberapa kali tinju yang mampu meremukkan tengkorak pria itu.

"Hermione!"

Pria berambut gelap berantakan, berkacamata bulat, dan bertubuh tinggi berlari masuk dengan wajah cemas bukan main.

"Harry!"

"Oh, astaga!" Harry melepaskan jubahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh bagian atas Hermione yang nyaris terbuka. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat, berusaha meredakan tangisannya. "Apa yang terjadi, Mione?"

Namun Hermione bungkam seribu bahasa. Kedua matanya yang masih berlinang airmata terpaku lekat-lekat menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Severus meninju wajah Ron berulang kali. Mungkin ia sudah mematahkan hidung pria berambut merah itu, atau mungkin malah merontokkan beberapa giginya. Hermione tidak peduli. Ia tahu kalau Ron sedang mabuk berat saat mencoba menggaulinya, namun ada sisi lain dari Hermione yang merasa bahwa Ron sangat pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

"Severus akan membunuh Ron," desis Hermione lirih.

Mendengarnya, pelukan Harry langsung terlepas. Pria itu kini berlari ke tempat di mana Ron sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Severus. Meski wajah Ron sudah babak belur bersimbah darah, Severus belum juga tampak puas. Roman mukanya masih dipenuhi amarah. Dia terus meluncurkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah Ron. Hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatan tak senonohnya kepada Hermione.

"Hentikan, Severus! Hentikan!" lerai Harry, berupaya keras menarik Severus dari atas tubuh Ron. "Hentikan, kumohon!"

"Biar kubunuh dia! Biar kubunuh keparat ini!" Di tengah upaya Harry untuk menjauhkannya dari Ron, Severus masih sempat menendang kuat-kuat tulang iga Ron. Pria berambut merah itu pun mengerang-erang kesakitan, berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang ngilu.

"Severus!" panggil Hermione memelas. "Kumohon lepaskan dia!"

"Apa?" Severus melotot murka, membuat Harry terpaksa harus memegangi tubuhnya erat-erat demi meredam amukannya. "Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu? Ia hendak memperkosamu, Mione! Bahkan kau hampir dibunuhnya!"

"Kalau Ron sampai terbunuh dan kau dijebloskan ke Azkaban, lalu bagaimana dengan diriku? Pikirkan tentangku, Sev! Aku masih membutuhkanmu di sini. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Hermione mengatakannya dengan suara terisak. Masih sangat shock dan trauma. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaannya. Juga bagaimana jamahan-jamahan kasar Ron di sekujur tubuhnya dan cumbuannya yang menjijikkan di sekitar wajah dan dadanya. Mau tak mau, kejadian ini membuatnya merasa rapuh. Ia membutuhkan Severus di sisinya melebihi sebelumnya.

Perkataan Hermione ini membuat Severus tertohok, sadar akan kekhilafan yang didasari oleh emosinya yang tak terkontrol. Pria itu pun tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk Hermione erat-erat, berusaha menenangkan gadisnya. Nada bicaranya melunak. Amarahnya mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. "Maafkan aku, sweetheart. Maaf. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Aku ada di sini."

Harry menatap pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Di sisi lain, Ron dan Hermione adalah sahabatnya. Sementara dirinya adalah seorang Auror yang seharusnya menegakkan kebenaran. Melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi membuat hatinya bimbang. Nuraninya terusik. Ia tak bisa memilih salah satu di antara dua sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu perbuatan Ron salah, dan Azkaban adalah tempat yang pantas untuk pelaku kejahatan semacam itu. Tapi ia tak sampai hati untuk menahan Ron. Di samping itu, mabuk berat bisa menjadi faktor yang memperingan perbuatan kriminal Ron.

"Kau akan membayarnya, Hermione…" geraman Ron membuat semua orang terkejut. Pria itu berdiri dengan susah payah, berpegangan pada dinding supaya tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Hidung dan bibirnya mengucurkan darah segar, namun tak menyamarkan ekspresi gusar dan penuh dendam di wajahnya. "Kau akan membayarnya."

Sebelum Harry sempat bertindak, terdengar bunyi ledakan keras. Mendadak Ron sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya. Dia berdisapparate, meninggalkan Hermione yang semakin gemetar hebat dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan mendengar ancaman ini.

**Belum tamat kok**

_Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kasihan Hermione. Kasihan Severus. Sebel juga sama Harry yang kurang tegas menentukan sikap. Update berikutnya bisa jadi bakal cepat dipublish asal ada review-review segar n menggelitik untuk suplemennya. __**Hayo REVIEW!**__ ^0^_

_**Terima kasih banyak untuk temen-temen yang sudah mereview chapter selanjutnya dan juga yang masih tetep setia mereview. D Neuer, lopelope, Ketsueki Kira Fahardika, Oryn, Sun-T, Aicchan, Selene de Lune, Miyu, dan Mamehatsuki. Tidak lupa juga terima kasih buat my lil sista, Stephanie, yang selalu menagih dan mengingatkan aku buat buruan nulis. Dukungan kalian selalu banyak berarti bagiku. -kecup satu-satu-**_

**mamehatsuki : Facebook dan twitter saya ada di author profile. Jangan lupa nyatakan siapa dirimu kalau mau nge-add ya! Siapa tahu kita bisa sharing banyak hal tentang fanfic dan SevMione. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kehormatan**

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Harry," ujar Hermione, tersenyum lemah. Saat ini dia sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang dengan dua buah bantal menyangga punggungnya. Sementara Harry duduk di samping ranjangnya, menggenggam salah satu tangan Hermione. Wajahnya masih diliputi kecemasan. "Kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Tak perlu memaksakan diri menemaniku sampai malam."

Harry melirik arlojinya, sedikit terkejut menyadari kalau hari hampir beranjak petang. Sejak kejadian di toko buku tadi, pikirannya hanya terfokus ke Hermione. Ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengurus laporan kasus Hermione dan mengantarkan gadis itu berobat ke St Mungo, tapi jawaban Hermione membuat Harry bertanya-tanya. Hermione tidak mau melaporkan Ron dan juga lebih memilih diobati kekasihnya sendiri daripada ke St Mungo.

Dalam hati kecilnya, diam-diam Harry kalut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus memilih satu di antara dua sahabat terbaiknya, dan kenyataan bahwa Hermione tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah menegaskan dirinya kalau gadis itu belum banyak berubah. Hermione yang sekarang ini masih tetap Hermione yang dulu. Hermione yang lebih suka menyimpan kesedihan dan masalahnya seorang diri, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tampil tegar di hadapan semua orang.

"Kau yakin?" Harry memeriksa pipi Hermione yang tadinya lebam. Severus bisa memulihkan luka lebam itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat dan sesendok ramuan penghilang rasa nyeri. Kini lebam itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Beruntungnya kau punya kekasih yang hebat, Mione," puji Harry tulus, melirik Severus yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya berdiri mematung di sudut kamar, seolah berusaha menyamarkan diri di dalam kegelapan. Sinar matahari tenggelam yang menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyorot figurnya yang kokoh sekaligus misterius. Tiba-tiba saja Harry jadi teringat dengan sosok Batman.

"Dia hal terbaik yang pernah datang dalam hidupku, Harry." Senyum Hermione sedikit melebar, tanpa sadar ia meraba perut bagian bawahnya. "Salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah datang dalam hidupku, lebih tepatnya."

Harry sempat tercengang sejenak. "Apa kau…?"

Hermione menggeleng, lekas-lekas menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya, dan berbisik di telinga Harry. "Aku belum tahu. Belum sempat mengeceknya dengan alat uji kehamilan." Severus memang lebih memilih untuk tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan, namun Hermione sadar betul kalau pria itu diam-diam mengamati mereka dari sudut ruangan dengan tatapan elangnya. Dan andaikan benar ia hamil, Hermione merasa belum siap untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada pria itu. Maka ia pikir sebaiknya Severus jangan sampai tahu dulu.

"Well, segeralah mengecek, kalau begitu. Tidak baik terus memendam rasa penasaran dan ketidakpastian begini. Apalagi untuk hal sepenting ini," Harry balas berbisik. Hermione hanya mengangguk kalem.

"Jujur, aku ikut senang melihatmu bahagia." Harry meremas tangan Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untuk sahabatku yang satu lagi…"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ronald?" tuntut Hermione. Ia memang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kabar mantan tunangannya itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Severus berhasil mengalihkan dunianya. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Ron siang ini, rasa ingin tahunya bangkit.

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar saat mulai bercerita. "Sekitar sebulan setelah kalian putus, Ron dan Lavender menikah. Lalu lima bulan kemudian Lavender melahirkan sepasang anak kembar…" Cerita Harry terhenti saat menyadari ekspresi Hermione. Gadis itu terlihat seolah baru saja mendapat tamparan keras di wajahnya. "Aku tahu. Maaf, Hermione. Dengan menyesal harus kukatakan kalau ini artinya Ron sudah lama mengkhianatimu sejak kalian masih berhubungan. Dia sudah menghamili Lavender dua-tiga bulan sebelum kalian putus. Aku juga baru tahu hal ini saat anak-anak Ron lahir."

Hermione memaksakan seulas senyum kaku. Hatinya terluka, tentu saja. Tapi sakit hatinya ini tidak bertahan terlalu lama. Sorot mata Severus di kejauhan memberinya secercah semangat di dada. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang perlu kusesali saat ini adalah kenapa aku tidak segera meninggalkan Ron selagi aku bisa. Saat aku masih jadi tunangannya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan kami. Harusnya aku sudah bisa membaca pertanda ini. Tapi aku terlalu keras kepala." Hermione merasakan genggaman tangan Harry semakin erat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Sejujurnya, aku malah bersyukur bisa putus dari Ron dengan cara tragis. Kalau tidak, pasti aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Severus."

Di sudut ruangan, Severus menyeringai, berpuas diri. Ia memalingkan muka, memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, sambil tetap memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mengikuti perbincangan ini.

"Teruskan ceritamu. Aku masih ingin dengar," pinta Hermione.

"Well, tampaknya Ron memang belum siap untuk berumah-tangga dengan siapa pun dan Lavender bukanlah tipe wanita yang cepat puas. Aku tahu Ron berusaha keras membahagiakan keluarganya, tapi Lavender terlalu sering menuntut dan membuatnya stress. Mereka sering bertengkar dan ini berimbas kepada pekerjaan Ron sebagai Auror. Kau pasti sudah paham bagaimana Ron jika sedang punya masalah… saat ia masih jadi Kiper tim Quidditch Gryffindor, misalnya.

"Untungnya dia ditempatkan di tim yang hebat dan mengingat nama baik ayahnya di Kementerian, posisinya masih tetap aman sampai sejauh ini. Tapi kalau performa Ron seperti ini terus, dia akan kesulitan naik pangkat…" Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Dan kemarin malam dia datang ke apartemenku dalam kondisi kacau. Dia bilang Lavender minta cerai."

Hermione tertegun. "Merlin… Kasihan Ron.."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Lavender minta cerai. Meski begitu, kukira dia hanya menggertak saja. Aku tahu dia masih sangat mencintai Ron dan tak mau melepaskannya. Biasanya sehari-dua hari kemudian mereka akan baikan lagi. Bagaimana pun juga mereka punya sepasang bayi kembar yang masih membutuhkan orang tuanya," ujar Harry kalem. "Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Hedwig datang membawa surat balasanmu atas suratku beberapa hari yang lalu, atau itulah asumsiku mengingat aku tidak pernah membaca surat balasanmu."

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku membalas suratmu yang kapan hari itu, Harry, dan dalam suratku itu aku mengabarkan toko buku milikku. Jadi… kurasa Ron mengambil surat yang bukan miliknya…? Oh, astaga… Aku sempat berprasangka buruk terhadapmu. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dalam hal ini aku tetap bersalah karena tidak menaruh curiga saat tahu Hedwig tak membawa surat balasanmu seperti biasanya. Aku kira kau sedang sibuk dan akan membalas suratku dengan burung hantumu sendiri suatu saat. Maafkan aku juga, Mione." Harry mengusap-usap punggung tangan Hermione sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Severus. Pria itu masih bertahan di tempatnya. Tidak banyak bereaksi, selain hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak pernah membocorkan rahasiamu kepada siapa pun."

"Kejadian siang ini di luar kuasamu, Harry. Aku bisa mengerti," balas Hermione lembut. "Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa." Hermione melempar tatapannya ke arah Severus yang kali ini balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak setuju. "Aku hanya menyalahkan alkohol."

"Yeah. Kita berdua tahu Ron tidak sejahat itu. Dia akan terbangun besok pagi tanpa mengingat apapun mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku senang kau tidak melaporkan Ron ke pihak berwenang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku senang melihatmu disakiti. Kalian berdua sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku bingung…" Harry memijat keningnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pening.

"Harry, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!" sahut Hermione buru-buru. "Aku hanya sedikit terguncang. Itu saja."

Harry menatap Hermione dengan sorot menyelidik. Dia tahu Hermione hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Perasaan Harry belum juga membaik meski Hermione menepuk-nepuk bahunya lembut, mencoba menentramkannya.

"Kukira yang bisa kulakukan untukmu hanya ini, Mione," ujar Harry sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari saku celananya. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione sambil bergumam lirih, menghasilkan sehelai benang perak berkilau dari ujung tongkatnya. Seketika benang itu membelit kedua pergelangan tangan Hermione, sebelum akhirnya benang perak itu hilang tanpa bekas. "Mantra pelindung untuk para saksi dan korban kejahatan. Dengan ini Ron tidak akan bisa berdekatan denganmu dalam radius lima ratus meter. Dia akan terpental jauh-jauh kalau nekat menerobosnya."

Hermione tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lega. "Oh, Harry… terima kasih banyak!"

"Well, sebenarnya mantra itu hanya boleh digunakan untuk saksi dan korban kejahatan yang kasusnya resmi dilaporkan ke Auror. Tapi kupikir tak masalah kalau aku sedikit melanggar aturan demi keselamatan kedua sahabatku." Harry tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi tidak setuju Hermione. "Oh, ayolah. Kita Gryffindor, Mione. Kita sudah terbiasa sedikit melanggar aturan demi kebaikan bersama, kan?" Kali ini Harry menambahkan dengan nada sedih, "Lagipula aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berakhir di St Mungo atau Azkaban."

"Atau pemakaman," timpal Hermione, melirik Severus yang tetap bungkam seribu bahasa. Hermione curiga kalau Severus masih berniat untuk membunuh Ron, dan ini membuatnya cemas sekali.

"Yeah. Pemakaman. Itu yang terburuk." Harry melirik arlojinya dan melompat dari kursinya dengan ekspresi panik. "Astaga! Sudah pukul enam? Ginny akan marah sekali kalau aku sampai terlambat. Dia berjanji akan datang untuk makan malam di apartemenku, sekaligus aku ingin memperkenalkan dia dengan ibuku…"

Hermione mencelos. Seketika itu juga ia teringat kepada sosok Lily Potter. Bahkan Severus yang tadinya berpura-pura acuh kini terang-terangan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Harry. Hermione menyadari hal ini dengan perasaan yang sukar diungkapkan.

"Kau harus buru-buru, kalau begitu," ujar Hermione sambil memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tapi sebelumnya, bisa kau beritahu aku… Err, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Severus?" Sedetik kemudian Hermione sadar kalau ia sudah punya jawaban atas pertanyaannya ini, mengingat tadi siang Oliver Wood mengatakan kalau ia melihat ada banyak Auror di acara peluncuran Wolfsbane Nomor 5 saat ia melintas di depan _Prince's Apothecary_..

"Kebetulan aku ditugaskan menjaga pelaksanaan acara peluncuran perdana Wolfsbane Nomor 5. Aku kebagian mengawal Lucius Malfoy." Harry tersenyum masam. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan jutawan arogan itu. "Ternyata selain sebagai sponsor utama Wolfsbane Nomor 5, Mr Malfoy adalah sahabat baik Severusmu. Aku sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka dan Severus menyebut namamu sebagai calon istrinya. Dari situlah aku memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengannya. Untung saja dia sudah pernah mendengarku darimu. Dia sudah tahu kalau aku sahabatmu dan mengajakku menyusulmu ke toko buku untuk kemudian makan siang bersama…" Harry tak jadi melanjutkan ceritanya. Hermione pasti sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya. "Maaf, Mione. Kupikir aku harus segera pergi. Ginny dan ibuku pasti sedang menungguku."

Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum manis saat Harry memeluk dan mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Harry. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ginny dan… ibumu." Sekali lagi Hermione melemparkan tatapannya ke arah Severus. Kekasihnya itu sudah beranjak dari sudut kamar dan kini sedang berdiri tepat di belakang Harry. Ekspresi Severus tak terbaca.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Kuharap kau dan Severus bisa datang ke reuni. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa berjumpa kalian di sana."

"Akan kuantar kau ke pintu depan," kata Severus. Berbicara untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama bungkam. Harry mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya pada Hermione sebelum berjalan keluar kamar mengikuti Severus.

000000

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Severus kembali ke kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup krim ayam yang masih hangat, sepiring biskuit gandum, dan secangkir susu panas. Ia meletakkan semua itu di atas meja yang berada tepat di samping ranjang tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione lirih.

Severus hanya mengangguk sambil melambaikan tongkatnya, menyalakan perapian dan semua lilin yang ada di kamar mereka, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari sisi Hermione. Sampai Hermione menyelesaikan makan malamnya, pria itu masih belum ingin mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya berdiri di depan perapian dengan gelas berisi wiski api di tangan kanannya, diam memandangi kobaran api yang menari-nari.

Hermione mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia benci keheningan semacam ini, membuatnya jadi serba salah. Bagaimana pun, diam tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Dan dengan Severus mendiamkannya seperti ini, kesabaran Hermione habis. Pria itu sudah mendiamkannya sejak tadi siang dan hanya mengatakan beberapa patah kata kepada Harry. Entah kenapa, Hermione merasa Severus sedang menghukumnya.

"Severus…" Hermione bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya. Severus tidak menyahut. Bahkan menolak menatapnya. "Demi nama Merlin! Katakan sesuatu, Sev! Kau membuatku gila!"

Semenit-dua menit, bibir Severus masih bungkam, sebelum akhirnya ia berucap dengan nada datar."Aku ingin kau mempertimbangkan lagi tentang hubungan kita."

"Apa?" Hermione tersentak. Mempertimbangkan hubungan? Apa maksudnya ini? "Kau ingin memutuskanku di hari di mana kau melamarku?" Sepasang mata coklat Hermione berlinang airmata. Dadanya terasa perih bukan main. "Sehari yang lalu kita baru saja merayakan setahun hari jadi kita, Sev. Kenapa…?"

"Kukira kau sudah tuli. Aku tak pernah berkata ingin putus," potong Severus dingin. Kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari perapian ke Hermione, menghadiahi gadis itu tatapan mematikan. "Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu untuk menikah denganku. Apa kau masih ingin menjadi istriku setelah kejadian siang ini?"

"Apa kau masih ingin jadi suamiku?" Hermione balas bertanya, rongga dadanya mulai panas, disesakii rasa sakit hati, sedih, dan marah. Ia berusaha menghapus prasangka buruk tentang kemungkinan Severus jijik kepadanya. Severus bukan orang semacam itu. Yeah, Severus hanya ragu dengan kesungguhan cintaku.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Aku menolak untuk menjawabnya karena jawabannya sudah sangat jelas!" sambar Hermione tak sabar. "Berengsek kau, Severus Snape! Kau meragukan perasaanku kepadamu hanya gara-gara kejadian ini!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya'? Kau sendiri tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh si bejat itu tepat di depan mataku! Dan pembicaraanmu dengan Harry tadi membuatku nyaris mati berdiri saking geramnya! Apanya yang Ronald tidak bersalah? Apanya yang dia tidak sejahat itu? Demi kolor Merlin, kalian berdua benar-benar sudah hilang akal!" tukas Severus dengan nada tinggi, melotot tajam. "Kehormatanmu adalah kehormatanku juga! Dan bagi seorang Slytherin, kehormatan itu sama harganya dengan nyawa! Camkan itu!"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Hermione mundur dua langkah saat Severus tiba-tiba mendekatinya dengan raut marah bak binatang buas yang sedang terluka. Mata hitam kelamnya berkilat-kilat murka. Membuat Hermione ketakutan.

"Kau tahu betul apa mauku, _dear_," desis Severus, menyeringai. Wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari dua senti dari wajah Hermione, dan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Hermione menggeleng sedih. "Tidak. Jangan lakukan ini. Kumohon jangan sakiti Ron!"

"Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu, bisa-bisanya kau masih melindungi si keparat itu. Benar-benar mantan pacar yang baik," cibir Severus dingin.

"Melindungi Ron? Aku melindungimu, Severus!" Hermione mencengkram kerah baju Severus. Keberaniannya mulai bangkit seiring dengan amarahnya. Ia tak peduli Severus melotot gusar sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tak ingin kau berkeliaran di kota memburu Ron dan merencanakan suatu pembunuhan! Aku masih terlalu sayang kepadamu untuk membiarkan kau dijebloskan ke Azkaban!"

"Bajingan itu pantas mati, Mione!"

"Tapi kau tak pantas masuk Azkaban!" Hermione balas berteriak sampai kerongkongannya perih. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kau marah padaku karena aku tidak melaporkan Ron. Kau marah pada dirimu sendiri karena kau merasa gagal melindungiku. Kau merasa sangat bersalah padaku dan berusaha mencari pelampiasan. Aku tahu itu, Severus!" Airmata Hermione meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. Sedih bercampur marah. "Kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh! Lucius Malfoy mungkin bisa melindungimu dari Rita Skeeter dan berita sampahnya. Tapi aku tak yakin dia bisa melindungimu kalau kau menjadi terpidana pembunuhan. Pikirkan reputasimu!"

"Reputasiku tak berarti apapun kalau aku tak bisa melindungimu! Kau tahu apa? Persetan dengan reputasi! Aku memang bukan orang suci!"

"Kalau begitu pikirkan tentangku! Pikirkan bagaimana hidupku tanpamu kalau kau sampai dijebloskan ke Azkaban! Aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu, bangsat!" Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Severus, terisak-isak. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkram erat kerah baju pria itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan tangan Severus meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau belum pernah semarah ini kepadaku," ujar Severus dengan nada lembut. Dia sangat shock mendengar umpatan kasar Hermione tadi. Hermione yang ia kenal belum pernah mengumpatnya, semarah apapun dia. "Apa kau sedang PMS?"

"Aku serius, Sev!"

Severus tak menyahut, salah satu tangannya sibuk menghapus airmata dari wajah Hermione. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyibak helai-helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kau tak akan membunuh Ron atau siapapun juga!" tuntut Hermione, masih terisak. "Berjanjilah, Severus!"

Saat Severus tak juga menanggapi, Hermione menengadah, mencermati seperti apa ekspresi kekasihnya itu. Wajah Severus tak terbaca. Mulus dan tanpa emosi meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sukar untuk diputuskan.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Severus lirih, secara mendadak melepaskan pelukannya.

Hermione membekap mulutnya, memekik kaget saat melihat telapak tangan kanan Severus berlumuran darah dan ada beberapa pecahan gelas yang tertancap di sana. Ia lupa sama sekali kalau kekasihnya itu masih menggenggam gelas wiski api selagi mereka bertengkar. Didorong oleh amarahnya yang berkobar dan tak tersalurkan, Severus mencengkram gelasnya terlalu kuat sampai gelas itu pecah dalam genggamannya.

"Astaga, Severus! Kau terluka!"

Jeritan panik Hermione hanya direspon Severus dengan mencabuti pecahan gelas yang menancap di tangannya sendiri. Ekspresinya datar-datar saja. Namun saat mencabut pecahan yang menancap paling dalam, ia mengernyit dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Tolong ambilkan…"

"Aku tahu," potong Hermione, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke kotak obat tempat Severus menyimpan ramuan obat. Ia mengambil sebotol ramuan pereda rasa sakit dan juga perban. "Biarkan aku saja yang mengobatimu, _darling_."

Hermione menghampiri Severus, melambaikan tongkatnya dan membersihkan darah yang melumuri telapak tangan pria itu, sebelum kemudian ia mengoleskan ramuan pereda rasa sakit di setiap luka yang ia temukan. Terakhir, Hermione membalut rapi tangan Severus dengan perban.

Severus mengamati semua itu tanpa berkomentar. Kedua mata kelamnya asyik menelusuri wajah cantik yang ada tepat di hadapannya itu. Diam-diam ia menikmati kepanikan di wajah kekasihnya. Kelembutan dan perhatian Hermione ini membuat amarahnya mulai meluntur. Bahkan seketika itu ia kehilangan alasan untuk marah. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih," ucap Severus begitu Hermione selesai merawat lukanya. "Kau tahu, _sweetheart_? Sebenarnya akan lebih baik kalau kau mengoleskan ramuan penutup luka daripada ramuan pereda rasa sakit. Dan seingatku, ramuan pereda rasa sakit itu diminum, bukan dioleskan."

"Oh, astaga! Aku terlalu panik sampai lupa segalanya! Maafkan…"

Hermione tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya karena Severus sudah membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Pada awalnya Severus menciumnya lembut dan Hermione membalasnya dengan mengulum bibir tipisnya. Sampai kemudian ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Berubah menjadi adu pagut yang penuh gairah. Baik Hermione maupun Severus seakan meleleh setiap kali mereka bercumbu, saling mengklaim bibir satu sama lain sebagai miliknya. Hal terakhir yang mereka sadari saat memisahkan diri adalah posisi mereka berubah, tidak lagi berdiri di depan perapian, melainkan Severus terbaring di lantai dengan Hermione menindihnya.

"Umm, sebaiknya kau melepaskanku sekarang. Punggungku tak terbiasa dengan lantai yang keras dan dingin."

"Oh, maafkan aku." Wajah Hermione merona, cepat-cepat bangkit dari posisinya. Severus hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia selalu senang bisa membuat kekasihnya itu tersipu malu.

"Ak—aku akan membersihkan pecahan gelasnya. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita sampai lupa, dan… Well, aku akan membersihkannya saja." Hermione berkata gugup sebelum buru-buru meninggalkan kamar. Ia turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil sapu dan pengki.

Sembari bangun dari lantai, Severus mendengus geli. Salah satu alisnya terangkat. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membuat kekasihnya tersipu lagi saat kembali nanti.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang selalu lupa kalau kau ini penyihir? Hogwarts kelupaan mengajarimu mantra Accio, rupanya," sindir Severus saat kekasihnya itu peralatan yang dibutuhkannya. "Lalu sapu dan pengki itu seharusnya bisa bergerak sendiri dengan mantra sederhana. Kuharap aku salah kalau menebak nilai mata pelajaran Mantramu _Poor_."

"Ejek aku sesukamu, Severus. Aku hanya tidak mau malas bergerak cuma karena aku bisa melakukan hal-hal sederhana dengan sihir. Selama aku masih bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri, aku lebih memilih cara Muggle daripada cara penyihir." Meski bantahannya masuk akal, kedua pipi lagi-lagi Hermione merona.

"Kau ini memang selalu keras kepala," cibir Severus dingin, diam-diam menyeringai puas. Ia membuka perban yang dibebatkan Hermione tadi untuk merawat sendiri luka di telapak tangannya dengan ramuan penutup luka, lalu membebatnya kembali. Tangannya akan segera pulih seperti sedia kala besok pagi.

Sementara itu Hermione memunguti pecahan gelas di depan perapian dan menyapu serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tersisa ke pengki. Diam-diam ia bersyukur pecahan kaca itu tidak sampai melukai siapapun saat mereka keasyikan bercumbu tadi.

Setelah memastikan semua beres dan bersih, Hermione turun lagi ke lantai satu untuk membuang pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Raut Severus masam saat gadis itu kembali ke kamar. Pria itu tampak kurang senang melihat kekasihnya memboroskan tenaga untuk hal sepele semacam ini. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak banyak protes. Perbedaan gaya hidup kaum Muggle dengan kaum penyihir inilah yang justru membuat hidup mereka berwarna.

"Aku lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur. Reuni akan diadakan besok malam. Karena itulah besok pagi kita harus memastikan semuanya beres dan siap pakai, padahal kita juga masih harus bekerja di toko sampai sore hari," kata Hermione.

Severus mengangguk."Tidurlah duluan, _sweetheart_. Aku akan menyusul begitu urusanku selesai."

"Urusan apa?" Kening Hermione berkerut. Kecemasannya muncul lagi. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini untuk mencari Ron dan melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Merlin! Dasar wanita! Selalu saja berprasangka! Aku hanya ingin menulis surat ke Lucius. Apa itu termasuk kriminal?" omel Severus kesal

"Tapi tangan kananmu kan sedang terluka, _darling_."

"Kau pikir Pena Bulu Menulis-Sendiri diciptakan tanpa suatu tujuan?" kata Severus sarkas. Saat melihat Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal, pria itu langsung berbalik pergi. Tempat yang ditujunya adalah ruang belajar di lantai satu.

Masih dongkol, Severus mengenyakkan diri di kursinya, menatap selembar perkamen kosong yang siap pakai. Tidak boleh membunuh Ron, huh? Severus tidak terbiasa melepaskan orang yang dibencinya begitu saja dan menganggapnya seolah-olah tak pernah berdosa. Tidak! Ia tak bisa semudah itu memaafkan Ronald Weasley. Masih ada cara lain untuk menyingkirkan pria itu tanpa harus membunuhnya. Dan meski Severus kurang begitu suka memakai cara halus, tapi rasanya hanya cara inilah yang tidak akan menyolok perhatian. Lagipula si Weasley itu sudah memberinya akses untuk melakukan ini. Sesuai apa yang didengarnya tadi dari perbincangan Hermione dan Harry, kinerja Ronald Weasley di Kementerian tidak terlalu baik.

"Lucius kawan baikku, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan mudah darimu…" Severus mulai mendikte. Pena Bulu Menulis-Sendiri pun meliuk-liuk lincah di atas perkamen, menulis kata-perkata untuk baris pertama.

Severus terdiam sejenak, memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko seandainya Hermione mengupingnya dan ia tahu kalau saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang berada di balik pintu. Karena itulah ia mengibaskan tongkatnya ke udara, memasang mantra kedap suara di ruang belajarnya, sebelum kembali mendikte isi suratnya.

Di luar ruang belajar, Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Rupanya Severus tahu kalau ia ingin menguping. Menyebalkan sekali! Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan Severus? batin Hermione tidak tenang. Jika Severus sampai melibatkan Lucius Malfoy ke dalam urusannya, bisa jadi ini adalah urusan yang serius.

Hermione menatap pintu tepat di hadapannya, penasaran sekali. Tapi ia tak mungkin mendobrak masuk. Tidak etis dan pasti akan membuat Severus marah besar. Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidur setelah menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tidur saja.

000000

Severus menyeringai, menatap selembar perkamen di atas mejanya. Rupanya Lucius tidak banyak membuang waktunya. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi rekan sesama Slytherinnya itu untuk mengirim kembali burung hantu Severus disertai surat balasan.

**Severus sahabatku. Kau tahu kalau a****ku selalu senang bisa membantumu, meski kau jarang sekali meminta bantuanku. Karena itulah aku yakin ini hal yang sangat penting bagimu. Semua bisa diatur secepatnya**_. _**Sampai jumpa di reuni besok. Jangan lupa kenalkan aku dengan calon istrimu, **_**mate**_**. **

**Lucius. **

Yeah, semua bisa kau atur dengan kekuatan uang dan kekuasaan, batin Severus enteng. Tak percuma punya sahabat baik seorang bangsawan sekaligus jutawan seperti Lucius Malfoy. Dengan pengaruh besarnya di Kementerian Sihir, permintaan tolong Severus tadi terasa mudah saja bagi Lucius. Bahkan Athur Weasley tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghalanginya.

Terdengar ketukan pelan dari pintu. Pengetuknya terdengar ragu-ragu atau takut untuk mengganggu.

Untuk sesaat, Severus mengernyitkan dahi. Ia pikir Hermione sudah tidur sejak tadi.

"Masuk!" sahutnya, sambil buru-buru menggulung perkamennya.

Tak lama kemudian Hermione masuk dengan ekspresi cemas. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Severus tertegun dan lupa bernafas untuk beberapa detik.

Sesuatu yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya adalah gaun tidur Hermione. Gaun tidur itu berpotongan sederhana dan berenda. Tetap terkesan anggun, meski terkesan sengaja memamerkan sedikit belahan dada dan sepasang tungkai kaki indahnya. Warnanya biru muda lembut dan transparan di bagian lengannya. Merlin, kenapa dia selalu terlihat cantik dengan gaun tidurnya? batin Severus takjub.

"Ya?" Severus berkata dengan nada bosan. Pura-pura tidak antusias dengan kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Lucius sudah membalas suratku."

"Kau benar-benar hanya mengirim surat ke Lucius?" Hermione berjalan menghampiri meja Severus. Sorot matanya menyelidik.

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Ia tak suka urusannya dicampuri. Dengan raut masam, ia menunjukkan stempel lambang keluarga Malfoy yang tercantum di suratnya kepada Hermione, namun cepat-cepat menjauhkannya saat Hermione ingin menyambar surat itu. "Tentu saja aku mengirim surat ke Lucius. Kau pikir aku mau kirim surat ke siapa lagi?" tukasnya jengkel.

Lily Potter, mungkin? jawab Hermione dalam hati. Hanya itu satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di benaknya sejak Harry menyebut-nyebut ibunya tadi. Hermione tahu bahwa Severus hanya mencintai dirinya seorang, rapi ia masih susah menghilangkan rasa cemburunya.

Well, Severus memang tak pernah berbohong. Tapi ia juga suka menutup diri. Antara berbohong atau menutup diri, sepertinya yang terakhir itu yang lebih buruk. Hermione sudah pernah mengalami sakitnya patah hati gara-gara keterlibatan seorang mantan kekasih yang datang kembali sebagai orang ketiga. Jelas ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Lily Potter adalah mantan kekasih Severus. Parahnya lagi, dia juga cinta pertama Severus. Sama seperti arti seorang Lavender Brown bagi Ron.

"Boleh aku tahu apa isi suratnya?" pinta Hermione sesopan mungkin. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Kusarankan kau untuk memikirkan urusanmu sendiri dan menjauhi apa yang menjadi urusanku, _dear_." Severus membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah sopan, namun sengaja memilih kata-kata tajam untuk menegaskan kalau ia tidak senang Hermione ikut campur. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang betapa bahayanya punya rasa ingin tahu yang kelewat besar."

"Tapi kupikir urusanmu adalah urusanku juga. Mengingat kau tadi berkata 'kehormatanku adalah kehormatanmu' atau sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itu."

Berengsek! Berani-beraninya dia menohokku dengan kalimatku sendiri, batin Severus kesal. Di sisi lain dia senang punya kekasih yang tak kalah cerdas. Kecerdasan dan sikap keras kepala Hermione membuatnya tak pernah merasa bosan untuk bertengkar terus-menerus dengan gadis cantik itu.

Pada akhirnya Severus mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menjawab datar sambil menata amarahnya yang mulai bangkit, "Aku yakin bahwa selama kita belum menikah, apa yang menjadi urusanku adalah urusanku sendiri. Akan berlaku sebaliknya jika aku tak sanggup menyelesaikannya seorang diri dan meminta bantuanmu. Walau aku pikir itu mustahil sekali akan terjadi." Melihat Hermione cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Severus segera menambahkan, "Dan percayalah ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ini urusan antar pria."

"Oh, baiklah. Setidaknya isi surat itu bukan tentang suatu permufakatan pembunuhan dengan melibatkan pembunuh bayaran, kan?" tuntut Hermione ngotot. Dia tahu Severus bukan tipe yang mudah mengalah. Pria itu punya ambisi tinggi, setinggi kehormatannya sebagai seorang Slytherin sejati. Severus tidak akan diam saja jika ia menganggap kehormatannya terusik.

"Tentu saja bukan! Lebih baik uangku kuberikan ke pengemis daripada dipakai untuk ongkos membunuh sampah busuk." Ujung bibir Severus berkedut, nada bicaranya masih datar tanpa emosi.

"Kuingatkan kau, Severus. Ron mungkin bukan mantan kekasih yang baik. Tapi dia pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih kuanggap penting. Dan ini bukan tentang dia sudah menyakitiku dua kali atau apa. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat baikku. Aku masih mencintainya, tentu. Sama seperti cintaku kepada Harry. Cinta seorang sahabat.

"Karena itulah aku mohon kepadamu, jangan balas kejahatan dengan kejahatan. Jangan pernah sekali pun berpikir untuk menyakiti Ron. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri, karena bagaimana pun juga, dari semua hal terpenting yang kumiliki, kaulah yang paling penting di antara semuanya. Aku belum pernah mencintai seorang pria sedalam ini, dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskan kau, pria yang paling penting dalam hidupku setelah ayahku. Tak akan pernah!"

Severus terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perkataan Hermione membekas begitu dalam di relung hatinya. Selama ini Hermione memang belum pernah memberikan benda berharga apapun sebagai bukti cintanya. Tapi bagi Severus, kesetiaan Hermione nilainya jauh melebihi segalanya. Gadis itu loyal dan pantang menyerah. Benar-benar tipikal Gryffindor sejati.

"Aku tak mau memperdebatkan hal tak berguna. Jadi tolong tinggalkan aku," ujar Severus kalem, mengusir Hermione secara halus. Sepertinya ia butuh banyak merenung malam ini.

Namun Hermione tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Aku ingin meninggalkanmu dan pergi tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kau susah tidur?" Severus menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi atau Ramuan Penenang?"

Hermione cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Err… Setiap aku memejamkan mata, aku melihat Ron." Hermione menahan nafasnya, mencermati ekspresi kaku Severus. "A—aku… Aku masih bisa merasakan jamahan kasarnya di sekujur tubuhku…" Tanpa sadar, Hermione bergidik, kedua tangannya bergerak menelusuri leher dan dadanya. Tempat di mana Ron menciuminya bertubi-tubi tadi siang.

"Ketakutanmu bisa kumengerti."

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut, Sev," sahut Hermione cepat-cepat begitu melihat sorot pengertian di mata kelam kekasihnya. "Aku hanya… trauma. Aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian."

"Tak perlu gengsi untuk mengaku ketakutanmu, _dear_. Dan siapa bilang kau akan tidur sendirian? Aku tetap akan tidur bersamamu, kecuali kau ingin aku tidur di sofa malam ini,." balas Severus bijak. Tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka membelai lembut wajah, leher, dan dada Hermione, berusaha menentramkannya. Dalam hatinya ia tak habis pikir mengapa sampai ada yang tega menyakiti makhluk seindah dan selembut ini.

Hermione meraih tangan Severus dan meletakkannya tepat di dadanya, ingin agar kekasihnya itu ikut merasakan bagaimana debar jantungnya saat ini. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Bisa kita tidur sekarang?"

Severus tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya ia harus menunda acara merenungnya malam ini. Ia tak tega menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu. Maka ia pun menggandeng tangan Hermione dan membimbing gadis itu kembali ke kamar tidur mereka. Ia berganti pakaian dulu sebelum menyusul Hermione naik ke ranjang, dan mematikan semua lilin di ruangan itu dengan sekali lambaian tongkat. Suasana berubah gelap gulita. Sempurna untuk memberikan ketenangan dan keintiman.

"Kau tidur dengan bertelanjang dada?" tegur Hermione saat meraba dada bidang kekasihnya. "Merlin, sekarang ini masih musim dingin!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi sejak kita berbagi ranjang, ruangan ini selalu terasa panas bagiku." Severus berbaring santai di samping Hermione. "Kemarilah, _love_. Aku ingin tidur sambil memeluk tubuhmu yang lembut dan wangi."

Hermione tersenyum manis. Seingatnya mereka belum pernah melewatkan satu malam dengan tidur tanpa berpelukan. Ia tak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau ia sangat menikmati bisa terbangun di setiap pagi dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam dekapan lengan kokoh Severus. Merasa begitu aman dan dicintai.

"Selamat malam, _sweetheart_."

"Selamat malam juga, _darling_." Hermione mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada telanjang pria itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk erat sampai jatuh tertidur.

**Sayangnya m****asih bersambung**

_A/N : Satu chapter singkat sebelum satu chapter terakhir.__**So, please review!**__ Masi ada Ron-bashingnya dikit. Tapi di sini tujuannya hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Severus dan Hermione menyikapi sosok Ron dan kasus chapter lalu dari dua sudut pandang berbeda. Kabar baik, Ron ga akan masuk Azkaban kok, dan saya juga bukan tipe author yang tega mematikan karakter canon (meski jujur aja saya ga begitu suka ama karakter Ron :P). Kabar baik lainnya, laptop saya udah balik lagi. Yippie! Berarti bisa ngetik lebih rajin lagi nih. ^0^_

_Terima kasih banyak untuk Jeng Oryn atas kritik dan sarannya yang membangun, juga thesaurusnya. –hugs- Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman lain yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview, tee-tah, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Mamehatsuki, lopelope, Sun-T, dan sist Aicchan. Tak ketinggalan juga terima kasih buat my lil sista Linda Winchester dan Stephie Winchester yang udah ngereview via twitter. ^0^_


End file.
